Recovery
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: Sanji nurses Law back to health after Dressrosa, but quickly learns that recovery isn't so easy to obtain. With Law in such a damaged state, can he really be helped? Spoilers for recent chapters, rated for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

"How is he today?"

Sanji looks up at hearing Choppers voice, blinking sleepily and wondering how long he'd been staring at the wall. He sighs, running a hand through his hair and turning his gaze towards Law, who _still_ hadn't woken up.

"About the same. His temperature hasn't gone down any, but that's normal, right?" Law had gotten a sudden fever only yesterday, and was still on IV fluids for at _least_ another day. Chopper had added some medicine to the fluid bag to help with the fever, but so far it hadn't changed anything.

"Yes, it might take some time to work. I could give him a higher dose, but I want to see what he's like when he wakes up. The side effects are…unpleasant, and I'd rather have his permission." Chopper looks down at his feet, and Sanji wonders what exactly these side effects are.

"Right, and when is that supposed to happen? It's been three days since he got here, and he hasn't even moved. I know he pushed himself too far but this is kind of freaking me out." Sanji sighs again, rubbing his eyes and standing from the chair he'd placed beside Law's bed. "Well, it's probably time for me to make lunch. He'll be alright if we leave, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to record his vitals again and then I'll leave. His crew will watch him, I'm sure. He should be waking up any day now, though." Sanji nods, knowing Law would be in good hands. He really ought to let them stay with Law _more_ , considering he had stayed in the surgeons room for the majority of the past three days. He only left to cook for everyone, including Law's crew, and to shower on the Sunny. Law had a bathroom, but he wasn't sure how good the plumbing was and he didn't want to use their hot water.

He squints as sunlight washes over him, stifling a yawn and crossing over to the Sunny. Franky had _oh so kindly_ built a ramp so walking between ships was easier, but Sanji had a feeling it was mostly for him. He appreciated it, really, but it only made him feel like he was acting like a mother hen, spending all his free time with Law. He had no plans of stopping of course, because yeah, he was worried. He cared about Law, more than he'd initially thought possible.

"Sanji, you're back! Just in time for lunch too, I'm starving!" Luffy attacks him as soon as he enters the galley, and he's too tired to kick the idiot away. Luffy notices and doesn't hang onto him for once, thankfully. "How's Torao? Has he woken up yet?"

"No, not yet. He's still got a fever but Chopper says that's normal. He should wake up soon." Sanji decides to just make sandwiches, something quick and easy. He sets out the ingredients, thinking a shower would be nice afterwards and then maybe a nap. He'd hardly slept, not wanting to miss any change in Law's condition.

"I hope he does, so we can all go to Wano!" Luffy grins, reminding Sanji of the fact that they still had guests that needed to get home. Sanji wasn't sure Law would be going anywhere soon, and they couldn't wait forever. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they might have to leave Zou for a few days to take the samurai home.

"Has there been any news on Kaido?" Sanji asks, knowing they would have to deal with that soon as well. That was all fine and dandy, but he wanted Law to rest before getting thrown into another ordeal. Fuck, he really _was_ being a mother hen.

"Nami says he knows about Dressrosa and is going to see Doffy. She hasn't seen any ships yet, and we're hidden on this side of the island anyways, but I don't see why that matters. I _want_ him to see us!" Sanji nearly rolls his eyes at that, because of course Luffy would be ready for another fight. "But Torao needs to get better before that happens, so hopefully Chopper can fix him."

"He just needs rest." Chopper says, entering the galley with a troubled look on his face. Sanji didn't like that.

"What's up Chopper?" He asks, hoping nothing had changed with Law in such a short amount of time.

"It's nothing serious, really. His heartbeat is a little higher than it was this morning, but that's to be expected with such a high temperature. I ran into Penguin and told him to get a cold compress, so that should help." Sanji has a feeling that's not everything, but doesn't press it further as the others make their way into the kitchen just as he finishes making sandwiches. Law's crew joins them moments later, and Penguin says Law is fine.

It's after Sanji finishes cleaning up when Chopper confronts him again, still looking troubled. Sanji raises an eyebrow, putting away the last bit of dishes and turning towards the reindeer, waiting to hear what's _really_ wrong.

"Sanji, has Law had any odd sleeping behaviors?" Chopper asks, and Sanji has to think back to all the times he'd slept with Law. From what he could remember, the Warlord had always slept just fine, even during the past few days.

"No, he's always slept normally, from what I've seen. Why do you ask?"

"Well, there are these things called fever dreams, and it's exactly what it sounds like. They're described as long sequences of dreams that seem to go on forever. If he starts behaving differently, I don't want you to freak out. Just talk to him, keep him calm, and get a cold compress." Sanji nods despite feeling incredibly nervous now.

"Okay, but this sounds bad and it's kind of hard to stay calm after hearing that. Describe behaving _differently_."

"Excess sweating, heavy breathing, twitching, maybe even talking in his sleep. Fever dreams aren't supposed to be frightening like nightmares, but it's different for everyone. Most people describe them as tiring and weird, but that's not always true. I just wanted to let you know, in case it does happen. I told his crew as well." Chopper doesn't look like he's hiding anything else, so Sanji nods and decides now is a good time for a shower.

"Alright then, I'll keep an eye out."

* * *

It wasn't until later that night when Law started acting weird. Sanji felt much better after a nap, and was reading a book about food from the South Blue that Robin had given him. It took him a moment to realize Law was breathing heavily, and he was quick to fetch a bowl of cold water he'd been keeping close by in case this happened. He placed the cold towel on Law's forehead, taking notice of how hot the surgeon's skin felt. Law's face scrunched up and his hands twitched, and Sanji wondered what he could be dreaming about. He gently placed his own hands in Law's, hoping to offer some sort of comfort.

"Oi, when are you going to wake up? Chopper can't do much unless you're awake." Sanji remembered what Chopper said about talking, and figured it couldn't hurt to try. There was a sheen of sweat covering Law's body now, and Sanji was starting to feel nervous despite Chopper saying this was normal. Law was always so composed and in control, and to see him like _this_ was…nerve-racking, to say the least.

"What's going on in that head of yours, hm?" He squeezed Law's hands tighter, raising one curled eyebrow when Law muttered something. "Eh? Speak up, shitty surgeon. Tell me what you're dreaming about."

Law didn't say anything else, not that Sanji really expected him to, and after sitting with him like that for a few moments he eventually calmed down. Sanji continued replacing the cold compress every once in a while until Law's temperature dropped a little and he stopped sweating.

"I'm acting like a fucking nurse for you, Trafalgar, you better pay me back for this." Sanji mutters, running a hand through Law's damp hair and resting his head on the pillow, knowing this position would kill his back. Still, he was suddenly too tired to care despite taking a nap earlier, and soon he found himself drifting off.

It felt like mere minutes later when Sanji was jolted awake by a sudden movement, but he knew he'd been asleep for at least an hour. He blinked, wondering what the hell had woken him up before realizing it was Law, who was sitting ramrod straight in bed.

"Law? Are you awake or am I still dreaming?" Sanji asks, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. Yeah, Law was definitely sitting up, but when Sanji got a look at his face he realized Law wasn't… all _there_. His eyes were wide and glazed over, staring at something Sanji couldn't see. "Law?"

The Warlord didn't even blink, hands clenched into the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Chopper sure as hell hadn't warned him about _this_. Just as Sanji was about to touch Law's shoulder, the man began muttering nonsense, his body shaking ever so slightly.

"The hospital…not the hospital…" Sanji was half tempted to get Chopper now, thinking Law might need some sort of medical attention, but waited to see what else Law would do. He didn't seem to be in any pain, at least not physically. Mentally, however…Sanji wasn't so sure. He'd never seen that look on Law before, but he could see something swimming beneath the surface, some sort of deep, maddening pain. "What hospital, Law? You're on your ship."

"Sister…everyone…Sister…" Sanji briefly wondered if Law was talking about his sister, which he didn't even know Law _had_ a sister, but the way Law was saying it…didn't sound like a _blood related_ sister. It sounded like…what, a nun? Why would Law be dreaming about hospitals and nuns?

He damn near knocked the chair over from standing up so fast when Law's eyes welled up with tears, hands coming up to grip his hair like a madman. Sanji was convinced something was horribly wrong now, because Law didn't fucking cry. Still, he didn't like the idea of leaving Law alone like this, either. Sanji figured he could at least try to wake Law up and then get Chopper, if nothing else.

"Law, you're in your room. You need to wake up." Sanji gently places his hands on Law's arms, standing in front of him and frowning when nothing changes.

"Lamie…Mother, Father…C-Cora-san…"

" _Shit_." Sanji wraps his arms around Law, knowing _that_ name and realizing Law was probably having some sort of fucked up dream. It didn't explain why he was sitting up and moving around like this, but he could ask Chopper about it later. Right now he needed to get Law through this. "Oi, I'm here, you're okay. You're in your room, okay? Just calm down."

"It…hurts…Cora-san…"

"I know it hurts, that's why you need to wake up. Just wake up and everything will be okay. I'm here." Sanji held Law tighter, nearly falling over as Law suddenly collapsed back into the bed, eyes closed and breathing normally. "What… _what the hell_?"

Sanji can hardly believe that Law is back asleep, as if nothing had even happened, and he feels…almost cheated, because he was sure Law would wake up, but now…now they were back to square one, and while it was nice that Law could just go back to sleep, Sanji knew he sure as fuck wouldn't.

"You shitty fucking surgeon!"

* * *

Night terrors. That's what had happened to Law, according to Chopper.

"It's called parasomnia, but I had no idea Law had that. Night terrors are very rare in adults, I've never actually met someone who has them. It's nothing to be concerned about, it's just frightening for whoever happens to watch it. It is a sign, however, that he's overtired and stressed. The medication I'm giving him doesn't exactly help, either."

"I hear what you're saying, really, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. How can that _not_ be concerning?" Sanji tosses his cigarette into the ocean, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes once again.

"Well, if you really want the in-depth definition, night terrors occur in deep non-REM sleep, during the transition to lighter non-REM sleep, and during this transition—"

"Okay, I get it, you don't have to get into detail." Sanji massages his temples, not understanding one word Chopper had just said. He couldn't deal with medical terms right now. "As long as he'll be okay. But is this going to keep happening? And why hasn't it happened before?"

"I can't really say how often he'll experience them, and I don't know why he hasn't had them before. It might just be because his body is weak right now, and the fever and medications aren't helping. Unfortunately, there's not much you can do when it happens. He won't have any memory of them when he wakes up, either."

"Great." Sanji grumbles, fishing another cigarette out and preparing to light it when suddenly Shachi bursts into the kitchen, a huge grin on his face.

"He's awake! Cap's finally awake!"

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter, I do hope Law isn't overly out of character, but I honestly think someone with his past would have quite a bit of sleeping problems, night terrors included. I actually just learned a lot about sleeping patterns and dreams, as well as the stages of sleep, in my psychology class. It's all very interesting, and naturally I immediately thought of Law. Naturally. And I don't believe for one second that he would be okay after everything that happened in Dressrosa, even though Oda will probably depict it that way. So that's what this story will be about, Law's road to recovery (and all of the lawsan feels that will come with it, of course.) I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji damn near sprinted to Law's room, anxious to _finally_ see the surgeon awake, but when he got there…well…Law was _conscious_ , he supposed, although he couldn't really call it that. Consciousness usually meant the person was aware of their surroundings, but Law was still pretty out of it, though he _seemed_ to know where he was. Chopper said it was the medicine combined with his high fever that made Law's brain a little fuzzy.

"I need your permission to administer more medicine, Torao." Chopper held up the bottle for Law to see, and the Warlord squinted at it, probably trying to focus on the words. Eventually he nods in approval and Chopper begins to untie the gauze around Law's arm, removing the IV catheter and poring some of the medicine into a cup. "I'm going to start with this much. It's more than what you were getting initially, so it should help your immune system get back to normal." Law blinks, trying to comprehend what the hell Chopper was saying and then gulping down the liquid, making a face at the bitterness.

"He doesn't need the fluids anymore?" Sanji asks, wondering why Chopper suddenly removed the IV. Chopper shakes his head, capping the medicine bottle and disposing the used catheter.

"No, his body has enough of it now, and since he's finally awake he can have something light to eat. All he needs now is bedrest and medicine for the fever. With his body weakened, his immune system is suffering as well, making him more susceptible to sickness. That's why his fever is getting worse." Sanji nods, figuring that made sense although he didn't know much about medical stuff.

Law groans then, hand coming up to cover his forehead, and Sanji is quick to take his seat next to the Warlord's bed. "Law? What's wrong?"

Law looks at him, blinking slowly as if he's just registered Sanji was even there. "Just dizzy, but that's probably the medicine. I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Sanji resists the urge to roll his eyes, because of course Law would say that.

"Idiot, I'm just glad you're here and awake. You've been asleep for four days." Law's eyes widen at that, and he looks around the room blearily, smiling slightly as he realizes his crew is also there. Bepo looks to be on the verge of tears, and all it takes is a push from Penguin and he's running over to Law's bed and hugging his Captain, who merely chuckles in return.

"Four days? I'm sorry to keep you all waiting." He grunts as Bepo squeezes him a little too hard, and the polar bear let's go, tears streaming down his furry face.

"Don't apologize, Cap! We're just glad you're back!" Bepo sniffles, the others nodding in agreement. Law gives them a little smile, one Sanji knows is reserved just for them. He clears his throat then, feeling like he ought to give them some time alone with their Captain, and stands from his chair.

"Well, since you're finally awake I'm assuming you're hungry." Law opens his mouth to object, but his stomach decides to growl rather loudly at that moment, and Sanji grins. "Good, I'll see what I can do."

"I'm not sure how well his stomach can handle food, so keep it simple, okay?" Chopper says as they walk through the bowels of Law's submarine, and Sanji nods, thinking chicken broth would be good. He just hoped Law would still be awake by the time he got back.

* * *

"Torao's awake? That's great!" Luffy grins, as do the others.

"That doesn't mean you can go barging in there whenever you want, Luffy. He's gonna be drugged up for a while and will probably still sleep a lot." Sanji knows Luffy will want to see Law as soon as possible, but he had a feeling the surgeon wasn't quite ready for that much excitement.

Luffy pouts, watching Sanji pour the chicken broth into a bowl with hungry eyes. "Why does he get food and not me? _I'm_ your Captain!"

"He hasn't eaten in four days, and you just ate less than an hour ago. Plus he's sick and you're just fine."

"I'm starving! That's not _'fine!'_ " Luffy attempts to follow him to Law's ship and is kicked across the Sunny for doing so. Sanji makes his way back down into the submarine, having become familiar with the rather confusing layout by now, and when he gets to Law's room he's pleased to see Law still awake, quietly talking with his Crew. They all look up when Sanji enters, and he can't help but feel like he's intruding, although Law seems to want him there by the way he stares intently at the bowl of broth.

"I just came to drop this off." Sanji says, setting the bowl next to Law's bed and turning to leave. He stops when Law's hand grips his wrist, looking at the surgeon in mild surprise.

"Nonsense, you're going to stay here." Law says, and Sanji gapes as his crew leaves, all sharing a similar look that Sanji didn't like one bit. He hears Shachi and Penguin snicker about something and sends Law a glare, wondering what the hell they had been talking about.

"What was that about?" He asks, sitting back down and frowning. Law smirks at him and begins drinking spoonfuls of the broth, hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Oh, nothing. They just informed me of how you've been watching over me, is all. You make a good nurse, I'm impressed." Sanji's face isn't bright red, he swears, because Law calling him out on being a fucking nurse isn't embarrassing at all. Nope.

"Yeah well, what kind of shitty Doctor goes and gets sick? Someone had to make sure you didn't croak in your sleep." Law chuckles, and Sanji resists the urge to grin because fuck, he missed hearing Law's voice.

"I appreciate that, although I'm not fond of being seen like this. It's my own fault, I suppose." Law finishes the broth and sets the empty bowl back onto the nightstand, laying back in bed and sighing.

"How do you feel? That medicine is supposed to have some side effects, isn't it?" Sanji asks, because Law was certainly acting fine, considering he was burning up. Of course, he could be doing just that; _acting_.

"Mm, the medicine takes some time to fully kick in. Right now I feel a little dizzy, and _very_ hot." It takes Law a few seconds to realize what exactly he'd just said, and Sanji smirks as it finally hits him.

"Well, I can't argue with _that_."

"That's not what I meant." Law grumbles, pulling down the sheets and removing his shirt.

"You're not doing anything to change my mind, you know." Sanji stares unabashedly at Law's sweat slicked body, grinning deviously at Law whose face was slightly red, and _not_ from the fever.

"These clothes aren't helping." He goes to remove his pants, frowning as he realized he wasn't wearing underwear, although that wasn't unusual for him.

"I'm assuming you dressed me when I got here, considering my other clothes were a mess." Sanji nods, still grinning at how easy it was to fluster the man. "Wipe that look off your face and grab me something to wear, would you? I'd rather not be naked."

"What a shame." Sanji laughs as Law throws his pants at him, walking over to the surgeons' dresser and finding a pair of boxers, surprised Law even owned any since he never wore them. He tosses them at Law, sitting back in his chair and noticing Law's heart was still out, sitting behind the lamp on the nightstand. "Oh, you can have this back now."

Law blinks as if he'd completely forgotten about his own _heart_ , and Sanji grimaces as he shoves it back into his chest. "Thank you for keeping it safe. I'm glad I gave it to you."

"Yeah, me too." Sanji mutters, still firmly aware of the fact that Law had been shot. He had no idea what else had happened, but there had been plenty of wounds on Law's body. Not to mention the fact that he'd lost his fucking _arm_ at some point.

"Sanji?" Law's voice breaks him out of his rather unpleasant thoughts, and he realizes he had been scowling.

"It's nothing. Just…glad you're here, is all. I was half expecting you to show up in pieces, if at all."

"Yes well, I accomplished what I needed to. I may have overexerted myself, but it was worth it in the end. Speaking of which, has there been any news of Kaido?" Law asks, and Sanji sighs because of course they would have to have this conversation at some point, but the fact that Law wasn't fully healed yet worried Sanji.

"He knows what's happened in Dressrosa and is apparently on his way there, but Nami hasn't seen any ships yet. We're on the other side of Zou and are pretty well hidden, so he shouldn't see us. We do however still need to drop the samurai off at Wano."

"I see. Well, we can't stay here forever. Leaving for Wano would be best, but we need to do that soon. I've wasted enough of your time lying around." Law sounds incredibly bitter all of a sudden, and Sanji leans in to kiss him on the forehead, recoiling at how hot Law's skin felt.

"Fuck, you're burning up! I need to get another cold compress." Sanji scurries into the bathroom and fills the bowl he'd been keeping there with water, thankful the tap water came out cold, and quickly grabs a rag and returns to Law. "You're not wasting anyone's time, either, so don't be an idiot. We all need some rest after Dressrosa, especially since our next move is taking down Kaido who still hasn't even shown up yet. The samurai say they're fine with waiting so as soon as you're better we'll go, but until then there's no rush."

"I suppose you're right, I just hate feeling like this. I'm never sick." Law sighs as Sanji places the cold rag on his head, eyelids fluttering.

"That's what happens when you nearly kill yourself." Sanji admonishes, gently tracing the scar on Law's arm. The surgeon looks up at him, and Sanji notices that his eyes are a little hazy. "Is that medicine kicking in yet?"

"It's hard to tell." Law shrugs, blinking as his eyelids suddenly feel heavy. "I believe it is, though."

"Get some sleep then. I'll stay here." Sanji dips the rag into the bowl and places it over Law's forehead again, smiling slightly as Law's breathing evened out almost instantly. "Che, how can you be that tired after sleeping for four days?" Sanji mutters, rubbing the wet rag over Law's chest and getting a pleased sigh in return.

Law seemed to be getting better, but Sanji knew it wasn't over yet. He just hoped Law wouldn't have any more night terrors, because fuck, that had given him a heart attack.

* * *

Fate, as Sanji figured, had something against him.

Law wasn't having a night terror, thankfully, but he did seem to be having a rather awful nightmare. Sanji had fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position again, and it took his sleep hazed mind a moment to realize that yes, Law was writhing around in his bed, breathing heavily and gripping the bedsheets.

"Law, _Law_! Wake up!" Sanji clicked the lamp on and grabbed Law by the shoulders to keep him from moving around so much, but apparently Law was a heavy sleeper because even with Sanji holding him down he still didn't wake up.

"C-Cora-san…" Law muttered, face scrunched up in pain. His nails dug deep into his forearms and left scratches, the skin bleeding slightly, and Sanji was quick to restrain his hands.

"Oi, don't hurt yourself idiot! Wake up!" Sanji began shaking Law, grunting in pain as Law suddenly shot up, their foreheads smacking together. "Fucking _hell_ , Law, you don't have to head-butt me!"

"Sanji?" Law sounds incredibly confused, still trying to catch his breath, and looks down at his forearms where there are now several deep scratches. "Did you do this?"

"No, _you_ did! Why would I scratch you?" Sanji yells, rubbing his sore head and plopping back down into his seat, feeling exhausted after the sudden excitement.

"Forgive me, I'm just…was I having a nightmare?" Law asks, and Sanji sighs because he can hardly be mad at Law right now, not with that lost expression on his face.

"Yeah, it's happened quite a bit since you got here. You don't usually do _that_ , though." Sanji points to his forearms, grabbing the rag from earlier and wiping up the blood. "Chopper says it's normal."

"I suppose it is…I'm sorry you've been dealing with this, though. You must be tired." Law was back to looking guilty again, and Sanji smacks his arm lightly, because he really didn't mind taking care of him. He just hated seeing him have nightmares like that, because he knew Corazon had been important to Law.

"I'm fine, really. _You're_ the one who needs rest."

"I'm not sure I can go to sleep now." Law grumbles, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. Sanji has to agree with him. "Although I believe I could use more medicine."

"Hm, is that what Chopper said? I don't want to give you any more than you're supposed to get."

"In case you've forgotten, I _am_ also a Doctor." Law replies, giving Sanji an unamused look. "I _did_ read the instructions, in fact I'm already familiar with that specific medicine. It's rather common."

"Fine then, I hope it knocks you out cold." Sanji retrieves the bottle and lets Law drink from it, fishing out a cigarette to calm his nerves. He still wasn't used to seeing Law sick like this, and it made him rather jittery. The lack of sleep didn't help, either.

"With any luck it will. I'd rather not stay awake after drinking it, as the side effects are…unpleasant." Sanji remembers Chopper saying the same thing, and is suddenly very interested to see what happens.

"Why do you say that? Surely it can't be that bad."

"Along with mood swings and lowered inhibitions, your temperature will fluctuate and you will become rather lightheaded, something I'm not fond of. It's a rather strong medicine, and makes people act as if they were drunk." Law looks rather irritated at the mere possibility of these side effects hitting him, while Sanji almost wishes they _would_ , simply because it sounds rather amusing.

"Drunk, you say? Well, we can't have that, can we?" Law gives him a look that clearly says he knows Sanji is a damn liar, but he doesn't look tired in the least bit. "You better get to sleep then, right?"

"You do realize it would take at least two hours for me to feel any different. Although…" Law trails off, suddenly looking mortified, and Sanji has a good feeling about it.

" _Although_?" He presses, a cat-like grin spreading over his face as Law glares at him.

"Considering there is already a decent amount in my system, and I just added more, the effects might hit me sooner than I originally thought. This doesn't mean anything, though. I can control myself."

"Sure you can." Sanji chuckles, running his fingers through Law's damp hair. He was still hot, though not as bad as he was earlier.

"I feel disgusting." Law grimaces, kicking the sheets off of his body and frowning. "I don't suppose you'll let me take a shower, will you?"

"What, now? I mean, if you feel like you can handle it, yeah. I can go with you just in case." Sanji doesn't see why Law wouldn't be able to shower, and he certainly needed it. He was rather weak right now and water would only make it worse, but Sanji could help him.

"Just help me up, I can handle the rest." Sanji pulls Law up and helps him walk to the bathroom, pausing at the door.

"You're sure you can do this? I can help you if you need it."

"I'll call if I need you." Law waves him off, walking on shaking legs into the bathroom and closing the door. Sanji chuckles at his stubbornness and sits on the bed, listening as the water suddenly turns on. He hopes Law can handle himself, but considering how strong the surgeon is Sanji was sure he'd be fine.

About ten minutes later Law comes out, leaning heavily on the doorframe and dripping wet. Sanji helped him across the room, noticing the way Law sways ever so slightly. He managed to get the Warlord back into bed, frowning at how wet he still was.

"Did you even dry off?" Law blinks at him and shakes his head, seemingly not wanting to speak, and Sanji rolls his eyes and gets a towel. "What gives, cat got your tongue?"

"No." Law replies, voice deeper than usual. Sanji rubs the towel over his hair vigorously and has to laugh at how dizzy Law looks afterwards, hair fluffier than ever. "You're enjoying this."

"A little." Sanji smirks, putting the towel back in the bathroom and sitting next to Law, noticing the way he suddenly pulls the blanket up to his chin. "Are you cold?"

"No." It was an obvious lie, considering Law was shaking now, and Sanji grabbed an extra blanket from Law's closet. "I'm just going to get hot again anyways."

"Yeah well, deal with it. I'm not going to let you be cold, then you'll just get sicker."

"Such a good nurse." Sanji throws the blanket over Law's head, ignoring the slight laugh he got in return.

"I thought you could control yourself." He grumbles, yelping as Law suddenly yanks him closer.

"I am, you're just easy to rile." Sanji lets Law pull him into his bed, although he's not sure what the man's up to. He _is_ acting normal, for the most part, but Sanji can tell his precious self-control is slipping.

"Is that why you want me in bed with you? You're not getting any, I hope you know that." Sanji raises an eyebrow as Law burrows into him, still shaking slightly. "Like you said, you're just going to get hot again anyways. Having me next to you isn't going to help."

"Hmm, perhaps not. You _are_ rather hot already."

"You're delirious." Sanji blushes, not used to being complimented on his looks. "It'll be your fault if you die of a heat stroke."

"Perhaps, but I'm willing to take that risk. Having you with me like this helps more than I can explain." Law buries his face in Sanji's chest, hands clutching the fabric of his shirt as his body continues to shake. Sanji frowns and gently rubs circles on Law's back, wondering just how shitty the surgeon must feel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Law nods a little jerkily, gripping Sanji's shirt tighter and pressing the rest of his body close.

"It's the effects of this damn medicine. I can't quite explain how I feel right now, but it's not _good_. Truly, I can't express how grateful I am that you're here. I owe you for this."

"Nah, you don't owe me anything. You came back here alive, that's all I wanted." Sanji rests his chin on Law's head, inhaling the clean scent of his hair. "Just get better, okay? I don't like seeing you like this."

"Neither do I." Law grumbles, sounding bitter again and Sanji swats him on the back, pulling him closer and sighing. Law _would_ take that the wrong way.

"I don't mean it like that, stupid, it's not like this changes my opinion of you. Even the strongest people get sick. I just know it doesn't feel good for you, and that really sucks."

"Yes, well, you're doing an incredible job of making me feel better. I just wish there was some way I could show you my thanks, since I'm not very good at expressing it through words." Sanji smirks at that, a plethora of ideas rushing into his mind all at once, and not one of them was innocent.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of _something_. When you feel better, of course." Law groans, a shiver visibly passing through his body, and Sanji can feel something hardening against his leg. "Hmm, someone's sensitive."

"Shut up, you're not helping." Law nips at his throat, wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. "I hate this medicine."

"Really? I'm kind of liking it. I'm not used to you being so clingy. And don't you dare take that the wrong way, Trafalgar. Clingy is okay." He continues rubbing Law's back, kicking the blankets down as the temperature in the room becomes unbearable. Law's back to sweating, and Sanji notices that he's still hard. "Does that stuff make you horny too?"

"No, not exactly."

"So that's just you then? Che, you ero-doctor." Sanji is _beyond_ tempted to touch Law, but the thought of doing so while Law is sick just doesn't sit right with him. "You better get well fast, I've been waiting long enough for your ass, you know. I don't think we've ever gone four days without fucking each other."

"We haven't, and you talking about it isn't making me feel any better." Law rubs against him to emphasize this, and Sanji chuckles because yeah, Law is really fucking hard right now and it's amusing him more than it should be.

"Oi, you're not allowed to hump me while you're sick. That won't make you feel better either." Sanji reaches down to smack Law's behind, keeping his hand there because fuck it, why not.

"Oh, but your hand on my ass will? You're such a tease." Law huffs, kissing Sanji's neck and then nibbling gently on the skin. Sanji shudders despite himself, both hands on Law's firm rump before he even knows it. This was getting out of hand. Could he really not resist touching Law like this, even if he was sick? Didn't that make him…kind of despicable?

"Law, seriously, not while you're sick. I'd feel too guilty." He places his hands on Law's back instead, holding him tightly and kissing his shoulder.

"You're probably right. It will be worth the wait, I can promise you that. We should try to sleep, though."

"Yeah, right. _Sleep_." Sanji's not sure how he can sleep after getting a promise like _that_ , especially with Law's straining erection pressed against him like this, but he knows they have to. "Just don't hump me in your sleep, okay?"

"Be quiet."

* * *

 **My, that was a long chapter. I might have gotten carried away haha but I'm having far too much fun with sick Law. Again, I'm sure he's way out of character, but strong medicine will do that to anyone, as will a high fever. He will be like this for most of the story, at least that's what I'm planning, so hopefully it's not too much to handle. If anything, he's probably going to get worse. I'm actually hoping on making more chapters this long, but we'll see if that works out or not. As always, feel free to review, your opinions are always interesting!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji woke early the next morning and snuck out of Law's room to make breakfast for everyone, asking Chopper if there was anything else Law could eat besides chicken broth. The reindeer suggested oatmeal so Sanji made that and returned to Law's room after cleaning up the kitchen.

He walked in on something… _interesting_ happening.

Law was lying on his stomach, hands clenched onto his pillow as well as his teeth, and was making some rather suggestive noises that caught Sanji's attention very quick. He gently touched Law's forehead, sighing at how hot his skin felt, and removed the blanket to help Law cool off.

Law was nearly panting for breath, hips grinding against the bed and making little noises in the back of his throat, and Sanji realized that _maybe_ he should close the door so nobody else walked in on this. Whatever _this_ was. He never expected Law to be the type for dirty dreams, considering the man never woke up hard, but evidently he was wrong. The fever had everything to do with it, Sanji knew that, and while he _wanted_ to wake him up…he wasn't going to, because this was pretty fucking hot to watch.

"You better be dreaming of me, shitty surgeon." Sanji said, taking his seat next to Law and getting comfortable, ready to watch what was sure to be a wonderful performance. Law merely groaned, grinding harshly into the mattress before flipping onto his back, hands gripping the sheets now. Sanji watched with fascination as Law's erection twitched underneath his boxers, and he's half tempted to help Law out, but the man was still sick and Sanji refused to do anything until Law felt better.

"San…ji…"

…Okay, his resolve now had a _huge_ crack in it, but he refused to let it break completely. No, Law had promised it would be worth the wait, and he planned on fucking waiting. Still, it wouldn't be good to have Law making a mess, and if Sanji wasn't going to get any release, well…Law shouldn't either, right? It would only be fair, and much more satisfying for when they actually _do_ get to fuck.

He wouldn't let Law finish, but the question was, would Law even get close enough in his sleep? Sanji doubted it, although it was starting to look that way. Law's breathing grew heavier as his cock twitched more, and as much as Sanji was enjoying this, he knew he needed to wake the surgeon up.

"Oi, ero-doctor, time to wake up." He grabbed Law's shoulder and shook him, watching as Law woke with a gasp and a shudder, one hand instantly gripping his throbbing cock. "Don't you _dare_ , Trafalgar."

"Sanji..?" Law blinked, looking around the room blearily and then back down to his hand. "What just…what was I doing?"

"Dreaming of me, humping your mattress. Nothing unusual." Sanji grinned as Law gave him a rather bemused look, groaning and falling back onto his pillow.

"And you watched me? You truly are a pervert." Now it's Sanji's turn to scowl, grabbing the bowl of oatmeal and shoving it towards Law.

"Shut up and eat, shitty doctor. Then you can take your medicine and have more erotic dreams of me."

"I can assure you I'm just fine with that, although next time I'd prefer if you didn't wake me up at the best part." Law said, stuffing his mouth with oatmeal in that cute chipmunk fashion of his.

"Oh, did that happen to be the part where you finish? Because I'm afraid I can't allow that. Not until you're better." Sanji smirked at the look he received, wiping off a bit of oatmeal at the corner of Law's mouth and licking it off his finger.

"Are you going to tease me until then? Because two can play at that game, I hope you know."

"Nah, I'm not completely heartless. I'll only tease you a little."

"I'm so _grateful_."

Sanji merely grinned, taking the bowl from Law when he finished eating and then giving him more medicine.

"Chopper said I can give you a higher dose today, since you seem to tolerate it well. The more medicine, the better you'll feel." Sanji filled up a cup nearly all the way to the top and handed it to Law, watching as he hesitated. "What, is the surgeon of death scared of a little medicine?"

"No, I'm just not fond of the side effects. Drinking this much will only make them worse, but if it helps me recover faster, I suppose I have no choice." Law reluctantly forced the liquid down his throat, grimacing when it was all gone.

"So, how long until you feel loopy? I've got nothing to do for the rest of the morning, but eventually I need to make lunch."

"I'll be asleep by then, hopefully. But considering it hit me rather fast last night, it should be any minute now." Law didn't look happy about that at all, and Sanji felt bad, really. Seeing Law act so differently was odd, if not a little entertaining. The medicine would help him feel better, and that's what Sanji wanted. Besides, he kind of liked taking care of Law like this. He was still plenty aware of the fact that their time was limited, so spending so much time together was nice.

"So, did you have that dream because of last night?" Sanji asked, grinning knowingly at Law who crossed his arms petulantly in return.

"I'm not sure, but if I did then it's entirely your fault. In fact, it's your fault regardless. I've never thought of sex this much, until _you_ came along." Sanji had to laugh at that, not feeling the least bit guilty.

"I'm flattered to have turned you into a pervert. You seem to enjoy it, I mean I've never heard you _complain_."

"Says the one who makes enough noise to wake the entire Grand Line." Sanji swatted Law for that, feeling his face heat up.

"Hey! That's hardly my fault, but if you don't like it I'll just stop!"

"I'm only kidding, you know that. I happen to like that about you, actually. It's quite the confidence booster." Law smirked at him, eyes beginning to look a little hazy, and Sanji wondered what Law would be like this time. He seemed to be more open, Sanji noticed, and he planned on taking advantage of that.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, although I wouldn't know from experience. You're so fucking quiet compared to me. You make more noise in your sleep than when we're fucking."

"There's not much I can do about that. I can try, if you wish, but I'm not very vocal to begin with." Sanji snorted, because yeah, Law was usually pretty quiet. Unless he was drugged up, that is, but Sanji supposed anyone would act weird if they had to take some strong ass medicine.

"Nah, I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with. Besides, I like you just the way you are. Even if you're a bastard sometimes."

"And I appreciate that. Not many people say that about me. Of course, I've no complaints about you either. Not when you make such an acceptable nurse." Law smirked, grabbing Sanji's hand when he tried to smack him and pulling him into bed with a surprising amount of strength.

"You're just proving my point about being a bastard." Sanji grumbled into Law's bare chest, wondering why he felt the need to have him so close after taking his medicine. "Aren't you going to be hot like this?"

"Mm, probably. I can't really bring myself to care right now. This medicine…well, it's more of a drug, really. That's what it feels like anyways. It makes me feel rather uncomfortable inside, and having you close makes it bearable." Law held him tighter, his body shaking lightly despite his obvious high temperature. Sanji ran his fingers over Law's back, frowning as the man suddenly groaned in what sounded to be pain.

"You gonna be okay?" Sanji asked, pulling away from Law only to be shoved back into his chest. "Is that a no?"

"I…will be. It's just going to…be really hard for a while." Law sounded as if speaking was some sort of impossible feat, and he was beginning to shake more.

"Do you need the blanket? You're shaking so much, but you feel warm."

"N-no, it's so hot in here, the blanket won't help. I'm…not sure why I'm shaking so much. I just feel…jittery, I suppose." Sanji frowned, trying to pry himself away from Law, but the man refused to budge.

"Oi, let me get comfortable, at least." Law sighed and moved away, letting Sanji get comfortable before latching on again, his head resting on Sanji's chest. "Your pupils are huge."

"Mm, s'normal." Law managed to say, though his speech was beginning to slur. His hands gripped Sanji's shirt again, clenching and unclenching sporadically. Sanji wanted to help, but wasn't sure there was anything he could do.

"Just let me know what you need, okay? I've seen Chopper give us plenty of different medicines, but none of us have reacted like this, so I'm not really sure what to do." He kept running his hands over Law's back and arms, occasionally sifting through his damp hair.

"Don't stop doing that." Law sighed, legs wrapping around Sanji's. "Talking helps. Well, mostly listening to your voice. S'nice."

"Okay, but I don't really have anything to talk about." Sanji had plenty of questions for Law, but he wasn't really sure that would help. "I have things I want to ask you, though. That's better than nothing, right?"

"As long as it's…nothing too personal. I'd rather not talk about the past right now."

"That's fine, I already told you I'll wait until you want to talk about it. I'm just wondering what happened in Dressrosa, but if that's too much it's okay." Sanji waited, trying to send out as much calming energy as he could, hoping Law had at least some sort of observational haki. Eventually the man relaxed a little, his body barely trembling now.

"That's fine. I'll tell you what I remember, as some areas are…rather gray. I was unconscious at some point."

"Well, for starters, what happened to your arm? Luffy told us Doflamingo cut it off, but that doesn't really explain how you got it back."

"Ah, right. Well…I'm not really sure I can explain that, either. It just…it…ugh." Law groaned, covering his eyes as he tried to focus, and Sanji noticed how he began to shake again.

"Okay, never mind, it's okay. You got it back, that's all that matters. Um…fuck, are you sure you can talk about it?" Sanji asked, growing more worried as Law's breathing picked up again.

"I can, really, I just…there are a lot of things I'm still not happy with, and it frustrates me because I thought I would feel better after Dressrosa, but I feel _worse_ , if anything. I was too weak to take down Doflamingo myself, and nearly died multiple times because of it. Even now that he _is_ defeated, I can't…bring myself to be happy, because it's not enough."

"I know you wanted to make Corazon proud, but that doesn't mean Doflamingo has to die, does it? You're whole plan was to get Kaido's attention. We're going after Kaido, remember?" Sanji asked, gulping at the intense feelings rolling off of Law. There was still that deep-seated rage, and there had always been sorrow, but now it felt even stronger than before and Sanji wasn't sure why.

"I thought I would be okay with letting Doflamingo live, but I just...can't let it go. Cora-san died because of him, so why _should_ he get to live? I've spent the past decade focusing all of my energy on Doflamingo, and now that it's over, I'm having thoughts of things I'd long since kept buried deep inside. No matter what I do, my past keeps coming back to haunt me." Sanji sighed and held Law closer, not quite sure what to say because he still had no idea what Law had been through.

"How do you know Doflamingo won't come looking for us? You might still have a chance at killing him."

"I have his heart." Sanji gaped at that, wondering where the fuck Law was hiding it. "It's in my dresser, actually, I'm surprised you didn't hear it already."

"What the fuck, Law? You have his fucking _heart_! You can kill him anytime you want!"

"Not until the plan is completed. Once Kaido is defeated, I suppose I _could_ kill him…but I'd much rather make him suffer. The feeling of having someone squeeze your heart is agonizing, and there are plenty of other things I can do to it." Law's tone suddenly turned sinister, and Sanji nearly recoiled at the dark energy coming off him in waves.

He's silent for an entire minute, processing what Law had just said and wondering how the fuck he could switch from being loopy to completely twisted in two seconds.

"Law, that's not fucking healthy! Just kill the guy so you can move on instead of dragging it out any longer."

"You're probably right, I just…I've never quite hated anybody as much as I hate him. It's only grown and festered for ten years, and even before that, I wasn't exactly what you'd call _healthy_."

"Fucking hell, Law, I wish you'd tell me what happened to you. But for right now, you need to focus on getting better, okay? Talking about shit like this isn't going to help, and quite frankly it's scaring the fuck out of me." Sanji tried to calm down when Law chuckled, but it still sounded far too dark for his liking.

"My apologies, I hadn't meant to tell you all of that. I suppose the medicine makes me a little more talkative."

"A _little_?!"

Law rolled off of him then, laying on his back and shivering, and Sanji realized he was covered in sweat now. He went to retrieve the cold compress again, placing it on Law's head and watching the man close his eyes.

"Law, are you…going to be okay? I mean, I wasn't expecting you to be a brand new person after Dressrosa, but I at least thought you would feel a _little_ better." Sanji asked hesitantly, trying to shake off the disturbed feeling that had settled itself inside of him, but Law really did have issues, more than Sanji originally thought.

"I will be, yes, but it's going to take some time. This fever is just making me feel delirious, and this fucking medicine makes me feel worse than drunk, if that's even possible. Once again, I'm sorry you have to deal with it, and I promise I'll make it up to you." Law looked at him, smiling slightly, and Sanji felt a significant change in his attitude, and it made him feel a little better as well.

"I believe you."

* * *

Law had several more nightmares that night, and by the time it was morning Sanji had bags under his eyes. Making breakfast was a struggle, he could hardly keep his eyes open, and the others had taken notice immediately.

"What's wrong, Sanji? You look awful." Nami's concerned look only made him feel worse, but he smiled anyways, hoping to look reassuring.

"Ah, I'm sorry you have to see me like this, my dear. I was up all night helping Law." Sanji didn't want to give away too much information, because he was pretty sure Law wouldn't want anyone knowing just how bad a state he was in.

"Oh, he's still really sick huh? Chopper mentioned he had a fever, but I didn't know it was that bad." Nami frowned, and Sanji wished she wouldn't look like that, because Law was going to be fine. He just wasn't sure when.

"Nothing he can't handle. Chopper's going to look at him after breakfast, so that will help."

Nami smiled at last, taking her seat as the others poured into the kitchen, just as Sanji finished cooking.

A chorus of, "Sanji, you look terrible!" occured two seconds later, and Sanji sighed, knowing it was going be a long morning.

* * *

Chopper accompanied him into Law's room later on, and Sanji set another bowl of oatmeal next to his bed, watching as Chopper took his vitals. Law looked exhausted, having slept just as much as Sanji, if not less. His cheeks were flushed from the fever, and when Chopper listened to his heartbeat he frowned. That couldn't be good.

"Torao, take a deep breath for me, something sounds odd." Law complied, and Chopper's frown deepened. "I was worried this would happen. Your lungs have fluid in them."

"Wonderful." Law groaned, voice sounding a little scratchy. "I suppose that means more medication."

"Yes, but unfortunately the medicine I've been giving you is mainly to bring fevers down. I'll have to give you something else, as well as what you're getting now. The side effects aren't as bad for the other medicine, luckily. I'll go get it and be right back, okay?" Chopper scurried off, leaving Sanji with a _very_ disgruntled Law.

"It's your immune system, right? It's turned to shit after pushing yourself too much." Sanji asked, having experienced the same thing a few times, but not nearly to this extent.

"Yes, and it's becoming a huge pain in the ass. What else is possibly going to go wrong after this?"

"Be careful what you say, something worse can always happen. At least there won't be any other side effects."

"Actually…I might have lied just a little." Chopper said, returning with another bottle of dark colored liquid. Law groaned, but hey, Sanji warned him. "Just a little! This one will elevate your heartrate slightly, and it does induce drowsiness, so maybe you'll sleep better. It also may cause some mood swings and…um…well, I'll let you read it." Chopper handed Law the bottle, looking down in what seemed to be embarrassment. Law read the label and made the most irritated face Sanji had ever seen on him.

"There has to be another option."

"I'm sorry, Torao!" Chopper cried, "But I really don't have anything else! I don't suppose you have anything, do you?" Law looked even more agitated, and Chopper nearly burst into tears.

"No, I haven't been able to stock up on anything in a long time. I appreciate your help, truly, but are you sure I absolutely have to take this? I'm sure my lungs can empty themselves."

"You're a doctor, you _know_ better!" Chopper admonished him, pouring two cups of medicine this time and holding them out for Law to take. "You have to take your medicine, or else you'll never get better!"

Law groaned again and gulped down the medicine, and Sanji couldn't help but be reminded of a child being told what to do. Law evidently had nothing else to say as he began stuffing his face with oatmeal, scowling hard enough to scare Chopper away.

"I'll just leave you alone now! Take your medicine twice a day!" The reindeer yelled, running as fast as his hooves would carry him away from Law's death glare. Sanji yawned and took his seat, wondering why Law was so hesitant to take another medicine.

"So, what's this awful side effect? It can't be worse than what you've already been dealing with."

"It's not worse, you're right on that, but it certainly won't make things any easier. To say it simply, this new medicine will increase my sexual desires."

Sanji felt bad, really he did, because Law just couldn't catch a break no matter what he tried. He still laughed, though, because it _was_ kind of funny.

"You're the worst." Law grumbled, face flushing more as he aggressively set the now empty bowl on his nightstand, and Sanji managed to pull himself together although it took quite a bit of effort.

"Oh come now, you've got me as a nurse. I'll take good care of you." Sanji raised an eyebrow suggestively, and he swore Law could probably cut him in half right now if he wanted to. His sword was still standing on the other side of his bed, just within reach of the irate surgeon. He really should go easy on him, because Law was so pissed he probably _would_ dismember him.

"You won't even let me have pleasant dreams, I don't think you'll be doing much _helping_ when it comes to that."

"I might. If you honestly need it, I'll make an exception. But you're not allowed to touch me." Law perked up at this, and then looked guilty, of all things.

"I promised we would wait. Besides, I'm sure it won't be that bad. I've always been good at controlling that part of myself, although you _do_ make it challenging."

"I'll try my best to be as unattractive as possible." Sanji chuckled, finding it rather endearing that Law desired him so much, because the feeling was certainly mutual.

"I don't think you could even if you tried." Law blinked slowly, flopping down on the mattress in a huff and covering his eyes. Sanji reasoned the drugs must be kicking in. "I hate this."

"Yeah, well, you'll be better in no time." Sanji desperately wanted a nap, but every time Law took more medicine he seemed to get even loopier, and Sanji didn't trust leaving him unsupervised. Law's hands twitched restlessly, and he gave Sanji a look that clearly said what he wanted to do, but he hesitated. "I'll lie with you, but you have to at least try to behave."

"I will." Law quickly replied, and Sanji removed his coat and got comfortable next to him, smiling as he's instantly latched on to. "Nng…I _really_ hate this."

"Just try to relax, I'm here. You'll get through it." Sanji hoped he was being reassuring, because Law definitely needed it.

"What would I do without you?" Law looked up at him, pupils blown wide and face flushed, and Sanji wondered how out of it he really was.

"You managed before, I think you would be okay." Law shook his head and Sanji frowned, because yeah, he still didn't really have much self-worth, and Law kind of… _needed_ to be okay without him, because eventually he wouldn't have a choice. "Law, come on, you would be alright."

"I'm not so sure. I would live, obviously, but my quality of life would be severely less enjoyable. You have helped me more than you know, Sanji."

Sanji gulped, because even though Law wasn't in the right state of mind, he knew the man was dead serious. It gave Sanji some conflicting emotions, because he was happy Law cared about him so much, but at the same time…it would only make it harder for when they said goodbye.

Suddenly he felt an incredible wave of anxiety wash over him, heart pounding in his chest. Why was he thinking about this now? Hadn't he already gone through this and made a decision? Their time was limited, yes, but that was okay. It was better to experience this than to let it go. What was that saying? It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all? Right, that was it.

He was being an idiot again and now wasn't the time. _Law_ needed comforting, not him.

"Yeah, you've helped me too. Even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes."

"As are you." Sanji smirked, getting comfortable next to Law and feeling his eyelids droop. He tried to stay awake, because Law was kind of unpredictable like this, but when he glanced over he found that Law was already fast asleep. He wasn't sure how long it would last, though, so he figured he might as well get some sleep of his own while he could.

* * *

 **Not much to say this time, just that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

The new medicine had certainly made Law drowsy, enough that both of them slept through the entire night. Sanji was grateful for that since he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep in what felt like forever. More importantly, though, Law needed it to get better.

Unfortunately, he only got _worse_ , and that was discouraging.

His fever was back full-force and the fluid in his lungs was being rather persistent, something that worried Chopper greatly, because the medicine he was giving Law was supposed to be strong and fast acting. It was with great reluctance that he gave Law a slightly higher dosage of both medicines, and suggested that Sanji try to get him walking around if possible. Fresh air would probably do wonders for Law instead of being cooped up in the bowels of a submarine.

Still, with the medicine having such a huge impact on Law, Sanji doubted he would be able to leave his bed.

Law was…well, the only way to describe him was delirious, but Sanji hated using that word because it was just so _unlike_ Law. His cheeks were red from the fever and he was breathing heavily from the fluid in his lungs, each intake of air making an unpleasant wheezing noise. Cold compresses were barely doing anything at this point, but Chopper said there wasn't much else he could do. The fact that Law was getting worse baffled the young doctor, and he'd promised to read through his medical books to see if there was anything else that might help.

That had been quite some time ago, and Sanji was left to deal with Law who, quite frankly, had no idea what the fuck was going on anymore.

"Cora-san, when will we reach the island?" Law seemed to be stuck in his past, which didn't surprise Sanji, but dammit it made his heart hurt. He talked mostly to Corazon, but would occasionally mention his family. Sanji still had no idea what Law had been through, but from what he could gather, it wasn't fucking pleasant.

He didn't want to listen to it, because he'd promised to wait until Law was ready to tell him, and this…this didn't count. He was pretty sure Law didn't even know where he was anymore.

"You promise you're not a marine, right Cora-san?" Sanji blinked, because _that_ was certainly new. Law had never mentioned Corazon being affiliated with the marines, or even suspecting the man of it. "They slaughtered everyone…if you're a marine, tell me now."

"Dammit Law, snap out of it. This isn't like you," Sanji dipped the rag back into cold water and replaced it onto Law's damp forehead, hoping it would do _something_ to help. "Though I guess it's not your fault." He added, because yeah, Law was _kind of_ drugged out of his mind right now. Sanji wanted to smoke but knew it would probably make Law feel worse because of course, Corazon had been a smoker too.

"Lamie…there's a festival again today."

Sanji sighed, because he _especially_ hated hearing about this Lamie person. He'd figured out that she must have been Law's sister, and had died just as horribly as the rest of his family, but other than that he didn't know anything about her. Was she younger? Older? Did she want to be a doctor too?

"As soon as you get better, we'll go…father will heal you, I know it. He can fix everyone, and then we can go to the festival. Just hold on a little longer…"

And yeah, he realized she must have been sick, though he wasn't sure why. It sounded like wherever Law grew up, everyone had been sick. But did that mean Law was sick too?

He really wished Law would get better and fucking tell him everything. Or at least something, since it wasn't likely Law would tell him his life story. Although that was kind of what he was doing now…unintentionally.

Law looked around the room blearily, seeing people that Sanji couldn't and gasping for breath. Sanji recognized the sudden change of behavior when it came, because they had already gone through this once already since Chopper left. Law was stuck in some sort of loop, and eventually it was like a switch being flipped, something unknown happening in his memories that triggered something akin to a panic attack.

"Lamie, hide in here, I'll be back. I have to…have to go find father. He'll know what to do. Just stay in here and don't make any noise." Law sounded frantic now, hands gripping the bed sheets and eyes widened in horror. Sanji hated this part.

"What…mother, father…no! What happened? The hospital, not the hospital too! Lamie…Lamie!" Sanji held Law down as he began to writhe and thrash, eyes screwed shut. He whined, the sound full of a pain that Sanji couldn't possibly relate to. A few tears leaked from his eyes and _fuck_ , that hurt Sanji more than anything, because he'd never thought Law was even capable of crying. He could hardly control it in his current state, being forced to relive his past over and over again until he broke out of this daze.

"Law, I need you to snap out of it. You can hear me, right?" Sanji had tried talking him out of it multiple times now, but it never seemed to work. This time though, he got a reaction. Law looked at him, a flicker of recognition passing through his bloodshot eyes, and his body stopped shaking so violently.

"San…ji?" Law sounded so confused, but Sanji was thrilled to actually hear the surgeon say _his_ name for once.

"Yeah, it's me. You're in your room, remember? You're sick." That had been the wrong thing to say, evidently, since Law suddenly looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"I'm…what? But the fruit…I can't be sick. Cora-san said the fruit would…it would cure me, right? That's why he…why he…" Law began to shake again, his eyes taking on a more haunted look, and Sanji knew he was being thrown back into another part of his past.

"No, Law, you're not _that_ sick. The fruit cured you, but now you're…well, you have a fever." Sanji had no idea what his fruit was supposed to cure, but he figured he might as well go with it if he wanted to bring Law back into reality.

"A fever..? So I'm not…I'm not going to die? My skin doesn't look white…"

Sanji had to frown at that, because he was pretty sure he'd heard something about a disease like that before, but he couldn't remember for the life of him. "No, you're going to be okay. Choppers got you on some strong fucking medicine. You're really out of it right now."

"Chopper..?" That seemed to help calm Law down a little, and his eyes looked a little more focused as he put the pieces together. "I'm…on my ship."

"Yeah, we're on Zou." Sanji nodded, desperately hoping Law was coming back to him, because watching him be in so much pain was fucking terrible.

"Zou…fuck, Dressrosa. Right." Law covered his face and grimaced. Sanji collapsed back into his seat, glad that Law was finally with him again. "How long have I been…well, I suppose hallucinating is the right word." Law didn't look happy about that.

"Um, a few hours. Chopper said he'd come back soon, hopefully with something else to help you. You're getting worse and it's freaking all of us out."

"It's certainly odd, and I'm sorry you have to babysit me. By all means I should be getting better." Law sighed, scowling at the ceiling, and Sanji knew he was blaming himself again which was ridiculous because it wasn't his fault.

"You will, I just don't know when."

"Yes well, we don't have time to wait. My inability to get well is becoming more and more of a hindrance. If I can't even recover from this, how am I ever going to handle Kaido?" Law growled, sounding flat out frustrated now.

"Law, seriously, you can't possibly think you're holding us back. We all need a break, you know, and Kaido still hasn't made a move. Besides, it's not like you'll have to fight him alone. We'll all be there this time."

"I suppose," Law didn't look very convinced, but he did relax a little. "I'm just not fond of being sick. It brings back unpleasant memories." Yeah, Sanji had gathered that much as well. "Speaking of which…I feel awful for making you sit through all of that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You couldn't help it. Although it did give me more questions, if anything. But you don't have to explain." Sanji was curious about Law's previous illness more than anything, because it seemed to be a rather large part of his past.

"I want to, just…not right this moment. I've relived it enough for one night. I _would_ like a shower, though."

"Yeah, that's fine. Do you need help?" Sanji already knew the answer to that, but figured he'd ask anyways.

"Just to get me into the bathroom." Sanji nodded and helped Law get out of bed, frowning at how exhausted that alone made him. They walked slowly into the bathroom and Sanji almost insisted on staying, because Law was weaker than he had been and water might not help. But Law seemed like he needed some space, so Sanji allowed it.

He waited near the door for Law to finish, and about half way through Chopper came running into the room, looking panicked when he realized the man wasn't in bed.

"Calm down, he wanted a shower. He's better now."

"Oh, okay. A shower will probably help him feel better." Chopper nodded, relaxing and showing Sanji what he'd found in one of his books. "It's an herb. I'm not sure if they have it here but I'm going into town to check. If you could cook it, Law would probably feel a lot better. It's supposed to be really good for this type of situation, I wish I would have looked sooner." Chopper looked guilty at that, and Sanji patted his hat, hating to see the little doctor look so sad.

"Don't worry about it. I'll keep watching him until you get back. He seems to be doing better, so hopefully I can get him outside."

"That would be great, just make sure he doesn't push himself. Eating might be a good idea too."

Sanji nodded and continued waiting after Chopper left, and a few minutes later the bathroom door opened. Law looked a little pale, which was expected. He threw his boxers into a laundry basket and leaned on Sanji for support, retrieving a fresh pair from his dresser and collapsing back into bed.

"Feel better?" Sanji asked, although Law didn't really _look_ any better. Still, it had to feel good to be clean after sweating non-stop for days.

"Marginally, yes. I am getting rather tired of being cooped up in my room though." Sanji nodded, because yeah, he would get tired of lying in bed all day too.

"I need to get you outside, whenever you're up for it." Law sighed, pushing himself up again albeit a little shakily. "It doesn't have to be now you know." Sanji added, not wanting Law to push himself since that's what got him into this mess in the first place.

"No, I can handle it. If I have to spend one more minute in this bed I'm going to lose my mind. More than I already have." Sanji frowned at that, reaching out to cup the warlord's face in his hand.

"Oi, you haven't lost your mind." Law shook his head but leaned into the touch regardless. "You haven't, shitty surgeon."

"After everything you heard me babble about, you can't possibly believe I'm still completely sane. My life has been nothing short of a train wreck, it would be impossible for me to have any semblance of normalcy left." Sanji had to stop and consider that, because Law wasn't exactly _wrong_ , but he couldn't just outright agree with him because that would be kind of shitty.

"You're still pretty normal, considering…all of that. I mean, it could be worse. You could be an asshole like Doflamingo." Law smirked at him then, although it wasn't very pleasant looking.

"I almost was. Doflamingo taught me everything I know, he was grooming me to become part of his family. The heart seat used to belong to Cora-san, but I was next in line for it. I could have been one of his executives, had Cora-san not saved me."

"Fuck," Sanji blurted out, because he hadn't known any of that and yeah, it kind of made Law seem…a little more insane, he supposed. "Well…I think you turned out all right anyways. Thanks to him…" Sanji was suddenly _very_ grateful to Corazon, because if he'd never saved Law, then Sanji probably wouldn't have met him. "This might sound sappy, but…I love you just like this. You might have a giant stick up your ass most of the time, but you're still a good person."

Law smiled again, although he didn't seem all that convinced. "Thank you. For what it's worth, I feel the same about you."

Sanji blushed at that and quickly stood, suddenly feeling a little nervous. "Okay, enough emotional talk, let's go outside." Law looked relieved, letting Sanji support him as he got dressed and made their way up to the submarines deck. They passed members of Law's crew, each smiling brightly at seeing their Captain up and about. When they emerged outside Law covered his eyes, having not seen sunlight in a _very_ long time. Sanji realized it had probably been since Dressrosa.

"Where do you want to go?" Sanji asked, not really wanting to do too much walking because Law was already exhausted. Law looked around, pointing across the deck where Sanji belatedly realized Bepo was sleeping. He raised an eyebrow but complied anyways, helping Law over to the snoring polar bear and watching as the warlord practically jumped on top of him. Bepo didn't even stir.

"You're going to…lay on him?" Sanji asked, yelping as Law suddenly yanked him down. He copied Law and rested his back against Bepo's side, surprised at how deep of a sleeper the bear was. "Is he okay with this?"

"Of course," Law said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I do this all the time, although it's been a while. He's comfortable."

Sanji had to agree with that as he absent mindedly rubbed the fur on Bepo's head. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the warm weather and clear blue skies, until a sudden loud voice broke the tranquility.

"Torao! You're finally outside!" Luffy launched himself from the Sunny's deck, landing just a few feet in front of Law with a grin. Sanji was surprised he didn't just land on them, but Luffy knew Law was still sick and he evidently had more self-control than Sanji thought. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, Strawhat-ya, I believe I do." Law did look a little better, Sanji noticed, and much happier now that he was out of bed.

Luffy grinned and finally glued himself to Law, the surgeon looking only _mildly_ irritated by it, surprisingly. " _Shishishi_ , that's good! As soon as you're better and Nami says so, we can go to Wano!"

"I can assure you I won't take much longer, Strawhat-ya." Law sounded determined, at least, but Sanji wasn't so sure about that. It would probably be a few more days, although Law wouldn't agree.

"Don't worry about it, Torao! You have to be fully healed to fight Kaido, right? Besides, Franky says the ship needs a little repairing, and Nami wants to explore the island a little bit more. Oh, and Sanji has to go buy more food!" Sanji frowned, because he'd been putting that off to take care of Law. He hadn't even gone into town yet, which was something the others had surely done immediately.

"Does he now?" Law looked over at him, giving him a rather displeased expression because he'd probably figured out that Sanji had been shirking his duties to take care of him. Sanji merely smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, he also needs to come back and cook for us!"

"I _have_ been cooking for you, idiot! I make sure everyone gets breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day!" Sanji growled at his Captain, offended that Luffy would even say such a thing.

"But you haven't cooked a feast! All the meals you've been cooking are small!"

"How can they be small if I'm feeding _you_?! Not to mention Law's crew!" Sanji argued, although Luffy wasn't _completely_ wrong. He'd mostly been cooking meals that were simple and didn't require a lot of time because again, he wanted to take care of Law who, at this moment, was giving him a very unhappy face. Sanji was doing his best to ignore it.

"All right, I get it! I'll go shopping soon and cook a proper meal, since I've been…busy lately." Sanji gave in, because he was pretty sure Law would glare a hole into his head if he didn't. Luffy grinned even wider and cheered, and suddenly Nami was yelling at him to leave Law alone. He squeezed Law tighter one last time before flinging himself back onto the Sunny, leaving Sanji to deal with Law who would surely chew him a new ass.

"So, you've been ignoring your responsibilities to your crew in order be a mother hen, haven't you." It wasn't necessarily a question, and while Law didn't sound pissed Sanji knew he wasn't happy.

"Oi, I'm not a mother hen!" It was a lie and they both knew it, "I just…I was worried, okay? It's not like I haven't cooked at all, and besides…we're still on a time limit you know." Sanji muttered, feeling like an idiot for being so sappy. "I'll go shopping today, really. I've been putting it off for too long."

"You'll also sleep in your own bed tonight." Sanji gawked at him, but Law cut him off. "I mean it. While I appreciate everything you've done for me, you have your own crew who probably miss seeing you. Besides, I'm feeling much better now so there's no reason for you to baby me."

"But…the medicine—"

"Is nothing I can't handle. All they do is put me to sleep at this point anyways." Law waved off Sanji's concerns, and suddenly he felt rather unwanted, which kind of hurt since he thought Law would want to spend as much time together as possible. But maybe the man was feeling smothered, and Sanji certainly didn't want that. He was nobody's burden, Law included.

"Fine then, I'm going shopping." Sanji stood abruptly and began walking towards the ramp that led to the Sunny, knowing he probably sounded childish but not really caring. If Law wanted him to leave then he would.

He still firmly believed that Law _wasn't_ as fine as he thought he was, and once the idiot realized that, Sanji wouldn't be there to help. Spiteful as it may be, it was what Law asked for.

* * *

He ran into Chopper while shopping in town, handing another bag to Zoro who he was using as a pack mule. The reindeer had informed him that Zou did in fact have the herb he needed, but it was all the way on the other side of the island and would take the better part of a day to reach. That meant Law would have to go one more day without it, not that Sanji cared. Like the surgeon said, all that medicine did was put him to sleep. He could survive another night just fine. Sanji wasn't concerned at all. Nope.

He had better things to focus on, like which spices he should buy, what the local fish tasted like, what fruit would be worth getting, and especially how much meat they would need. Wano wasn't that far away, so they needed enough food to reach it and then Sanji could restock again. Still, he wasn't sure how long they would remain on Zou, since Law was still sick.

But he wasn't going to think about Law. Shopping came first.

In the end he bought enough food to last another week, figuring he could always buy more if he needed to. He led the way back to the ship, making sure Zoro followed him instead of getting lost again. It didn't work, because honestly the idiot couldn't even walk in a straight line, which meant Sanji had to go find him. That took much longer than it should have, and in the end he found Zoro in a fucking alley, of all places.

From there he dragged Zoro back to the ship and unloaded all of the groceries, and then began working on dinner. This time he wouldn't make anything simple, in fact he planned on making something that took _plenty_ of time. He missed his kitchen and wanted to spend time in it, is all. It certainly wasn't because he needed to distract himself from thinking about Law. That would be stupid.

It took him hours to finish everything, and soon the galley was packed with both his crew and Law's, including the man himself, which was unexpected. Sanji wasn't ignoring him, no, that would be childish. He was just…busy, that's all. Law wasn't doing anything to indicate he wanted to talk to Sanji either, which was just fine. In fact, he remained quiet the whole time, and looked pretty tired, and a little pale, and...

Fuck, could he really not go two seconds without worrying?

Law could handle himself just fine. Sanji didn't need to worry anymore. It wasn't like he _missed_ Law, because that would be absolutely ridiculous. A little space was necessary in any relationship, and while Law had _seemed_ fine with spending every day and night together thus far, he evidently didn't want to anymore. Which was fine, because Sanji didn't want to smother him.

By the time dinner was over Sanji was in a rather foul mood, cleaning the dishes being the only thing keeping him calm. Law had tried to talk to him, but Sanji had simply told him to go to bed, which was irritating because he was _still_ being a mother hen. He hadn't even looked at Law, but he could feel the way his attitude hurt him, if only a little. Sanji didn't care, really, because he just wanted to go lay down and forget about today. In his own bed. Like Law had told him.

He really was being a fucking child.

His own crew had picked up on it, and when he walked into the boy's dorm they had given him a weird look, knowing something had to be seriously wrong. He ignored them, not really wanting to talk about it, and flopped into his bunk.

An hour passed by and he still laid there, fully awake and mind refusing to shut off. Snores filled the room, something he hadn't exactly _missed_. Law didn't snore nearly as loud as Franky and Usopp. Law barely even snored, but he did drool. It was gross, yet oddly cute.

And there he went thinking about Law again.

It was getting ridiculous. Could he really not spend _one_ night without the man? How the hell was he supposed to make it when they parted ways forever? Law was right, he had been acting like a mother hen _way_ too much. They needed time apart, if only for a little while. Maybe once they got to Wano, Sanji could spend more time with him, but for now…for now they needed space, or else the future would only be harder.

He regretted acting so immaturely now, because Law had done the right thing.

Just as he finally accepted that fact and felt his eyes droop, his entire body felt like it was being taken apart and then reassembled in a split second, only by the time it was over he wasn't in his bed anymore.

He blinked, recognizing Law's room immediately, and just like that he was pissed off all over again.

"What the actual _fuck_ , Trafalgar?" He growled, glaring at Law who, quite frankly, looked like shit. So much for the medicine knocking him out. If anything, he looked fucking terrified, although he wasn't hallucinating like before.

"F-forgive me, I know I have n-no right to bring you here, I just…" Law trailed off, practically vibrating to the point where even his teeth were chattering. Sanji wanted to take pity on him, but well…he _had_ just come to terms with spending less time together, and now Law was suddenly changing his mind.

"Just what? You wanted me out of here, Law. You're fine, remember? This is nothing you can't handle." Sanji figured he was probably being too harsh, but fuck, he didn't need Law being so indecisive.

"I can assure you I forced you here for a reason. Don't make me say it." Law ground out, and of course he wouldn't directly ask for help, because that just wasn't like him. Still, Sanji needed an actual reason, and he wanted to hear Law say it.

"I'm going to need more than that. You fucking used shambles on me right when I was finally about to get some sleep, so you better have a damn good reason for it. I thought you would just fall asleep, isn't that what you said?" Sanji sneered, crossing his arms and waiting. Law glared at him, practically hugging himself as shivers racked his body.

He seemed conflicted with himself, too stubborn to just admit that he needed help. "Yes, that's what I said. If you wish to leave then feel free."

"Fine." Sanji took even steps towards the door, not really expecting Law to stop him, and yet that's exactly what the surgeon did.

"I'm not _fine_." Law spoke so quietly Sanji wasn't sure he heard right, but when he looked back Law was pulling his hat down over his eyes, teeth bared in a grimace. Sanji sighed, guilt finally winning over him.

"Was that so hard?" Sanji asked, walking back over and sitting in his chair which, he belatedly realized, Law hadn't moved.

" _Yes_." Law growled, giving Sanji a rather pained expression. "I'm sorry for what I said. I was under the impression that I was doing better, but…"

"I knew you fucking weren't." Sanji scoffed, not really wanting to rub it in Law's face, but well…he _had_ been right.

"That's not the only reason. I suppose the thought of you placing me above your crew didn't feel right, because by all means I'm not nearly as important as they are, and I felt that it would be a waste of your time to keep staying with me when you obviously have more important things to do." Law was avoiding eye contact at this point, his hat doing a damn good job helping with that, so Sanji knocked it off hard enough to get Law's attention.

"You fucking idiot," He framed Law's face with his hands, doing his best to not kick him out of bed. "You're so damn important to me, don't you fucking know that by now?"

"I do, but you have to admit you were doting on me more than you should."

"I was, but I had my reasons. For one, I knew _this_ would keep happening, and I didn't want you to be alone when it did. Plus, like I said before, we've only got so much time left. Besides, you're _supposed_ to spend time with the people you love." Sanji gripped Law's face a little tighter when he looked away, wishing the man would just accept the fact that he really did care, although by now he thought it was obvious.

"You love your crew, yet you haven't spent much time with them."

"If that's really your only argument I'm going to fucking kick you, Trafalgar. I've spent plenty of time with them for years, but you…I don't get that with you. I fucking wish I did, but that's not going to happen, which is why every day matters. I admit I may have been ignoring some of my responsibilities, so I won't do that anymore. And anyways, I don't want to bother you. So maybe…maybe we should spend less time together." Sanji looked away this time, still not liking that idea but knowing it was probably for the best.

"Now you're being an idiot." Law said, and Sanji scowled at that. "You don't _bother_ me. I've rather enjoyed having you here with me, and as long as you don't continue placing me above your duties as a chef, I see no reason for us to spend any less time together. I value what little time we have left just as much as you do."

"Then don't tell me to sleep in my own bed, shitty surgeon." Sanji jabbed his finger into Law's chest, not all that surprised when Law grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed.

"I won't. Forgive me for saying that, I was being incredibly stupid."

"Damn right you were. But I acted like a dick at dinner, too, so I guess we're both fucking stupid." Sanji wrapped his arms around Law, tension leaking out of his body when Law returned the gesture. "How do you feel, by the way? I mean it's obviously not good since you fucking shambled me out of bed. Speaking of, how did you do that from way over here?"

"I created a room and swapped you for a blanket that I'd thrown on the floor. Using my powers made me feel a little worse, which didn't help considering I already felt awful. I did make it through the hallucinations by myself, but once they were over and you weren't here…well, suffice to say I missed your company."

"Fuck, Law, you didn't have to do that alone." Sanji held him tighter, feeling guilty for sulking in bed while Law was probably having a panic attack.

"I felt like I did. I wanted to be able to do it alone, just to see if I could. I'd rather not to it again, though, so hopefully Tony-ya can find that herb tomorrow."

"He will. I think I'll go with him, just to see if I can find anything for cooking." Sanji said, although he felt bad since that meant Law would be here without him. Still, his crew would certainly take good care of him.

"That's probably a good idea." Law yawned, nuzzling Sanji's chest as his body finally stopped shaking.

"We should probably get some sleep. It's been a long day." Sanji felt himself growing tired as well, burying his face in Law's fluffy hair. He reached back to switch off the lamp and then closed his eyes, feeling calm at last.

"Indeed it has. Thank you…for dealing with me. My promise for making it up to you still stands, I hope you know." Sanji had to smirk at that, because yeah, he planned on collecting that promise as soon as possible.

"Believe me, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait on this one, I was on vacation and then of course fanfictions servers were down. The next chapter won't take as long, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So this is it, huh?" Sanji asked Chopper, inspecting the herb that would apparently help Law get better. It had taken them all day to get it, and by the time they made it back to the ship the sun had already started to set.

"Yes, according to my book that should do the trick. Using it in a soup should work just fine, as long as it gets cooked." Sanji nodded at that, making his way into the galley and getting some vegetables out of the fridge. Chopper followed him, and Sanji had a feeling something was bothering the little doctor. "What's up, Chopper?"

"I'm just worried about him. He seemed really out of it this morning when I came to get you. I know it's the medicine, it's just…"

"Weird to see him like that, right?" Sanji could understand, since it was odd for Law to act so strange.

Chopper nodded, bottom lip sticking out a little, "Yeah! I can't blame him, but he seemed so stressed out, and if that's true then he won't get any better. I know Dressrosa was hard for him, but I didn't think it would be this bad…"

"Me either. It's just…" Sanji paused, wondering how much he should tell Chopper. It wouldn't hurt to get the doctor's opinion, and he didn't need to reveal too much since Law _probably_ wouldn't like that. "He's not happy that Doflamingo is still alive."

"But the plan wasn't to kill him, right? Kaido was supposed to handle that."

"It's personal for Law. He thought it would be okay to just leave it for Kaido, but now I think he realizes that's not what he really wants. He'll be okay, there's just…a lot he's still dealing with." Sanji left it at that, figuring it wasn't too much information.

Chopper nodded slowly, mulling things over before speaking again. "Has he talked with you about it? There's not much you can do except listen to him. It's not like we can go find Doffy again so he can kill him, so all he can really do now is vent. As simple as it might sound, it really does help people feel better."

"He's talked about some of it, and after he takes that medicine he starts hallucinating, so I've heard more than enough, although I don't think he wanted me to. But he hasn't really told me a whole lot while actually being aware of it, you know? He says he will, and I'm not going to pressure him."

"That's not good that he's hallucinating. I knew the medicine was strong, but…well, the herb should take care of that. He doesn't need the medicine anymore, at least not so much of it." Sanji nodded, relieved that Law wouldn't have to deal with the awful side effects anymore.

"You picked quite a bit of it. Will he need to eat this a lot?"

"No, I just wanted to get enough in case it didn't heal him right away. I think by tomorrow he'll feel way better, though, so maybe we won't use all of it."

Sanji stirred the soup one last time before shutting off the stove, pouring some into a bowl and tasting it to make sure it was good. The herb was a little bitter, but overall it didn't ruin the soup, so he figured Law would still like it.

"Tell Luffy I'll be back to make dinner. I don't want to hear him whining about it." Sanji said, walking out of the galley and making his way to Law's ship. He stopped short when he realized the man was standing on Sunny's deck, appearing to have been on his way to the kitchen.

"Oi, who said you could walk around unsupervised?" Sanji walked down the steps and handed the bowl to Law who immediately started devouring the soup. "Someone's hungry."

"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. Besides, the sooner I eat this herb the better." Sanji smirked at that, because of course Law would be eager to get better. "And yes, I was hungry."

"Honestly, you remind me of Luffy sometimes." Law glared at him for that, but it didn't stop him from inhaling the soup. It only took a few seconds before he finished, giving Sanji the now empty bowl. "Well? How was it?"

"Your cooking is always exceptional, although I think you already know that. I could barely even taste the herb." Sanji grinned, always happy to hear someone compliment his cooking. He led Law to the kitchen, figuring he might as well start cooking dinner.

"I hope you saved room for more. Zou has pretty good fish, I was thinking about grilling some."

"I suppose I can manage that." Law smirked, and Sanji wasn't all that surprised since it was Law's favorite meal.

"So, I take it you're feeling better? You don't look _completely_ terrible."

"Thank you for noticing." Law rolled his eyes, "But yes, I feel better than I did this morning. I'm assuming I don't need to continue taking the other medicine anymore, so hopefully you won't have to deal with that." Sanji frowned, knowing Law was referring to the hallucinations.

"I'm more concerned with _you_ having to deal with them, since it can't exactly be _pleasant_. But yeah, Chopper said you don't have to take as much. I don't know if that means you can stop taking them all together or not."

"He probably wants me to take smaller doses tonight." Law reasoned, not looking too happy about that. "Although I don't think I'll need to. The herb should be enough."

"Follow our doctor's orders, idiot. One more night won't kill you, especially if you aren't taking a shit-ton like you have been."

"Need I remind you that I'm a doctor as well?" Law raised an eyebrow at him, looking rather unamused that he had to keep reminding Sanji of that fact.

"Need I remind _you_ that you're a stubborn child when it comes to taking medicine? Which makes no fucking sense to me since you're…how old?" Sanji belatedly realized he lacked that information, which couldn't possibly be right.

"Twenty-six."

"You're five years older than me?!" Sanji had known Law was older, but he didn't think it would be by five years. "Fuck, you sure don't act like it." He was kidding, of course, because Law acted _way_ older than twenty-six. Most of the time.

"And you don't act like a twenty-one year old. I wasn't sure you were even an adult yet." Now Law was fucking with _him_ , the asshole.

"Oh, so you were fine with the idea of dating a kid? Here I thought _I_ was the pervert."

"Are you two done flirting?" Sanji nearly shrieked at the sudden feminine voice, and when he turned he realized Nami had been standing there for who knows how long. "I came to check on dinner, but it appears you're _distracted_." She smirked, clearly amused at how easy it was to fluster Sanji.

"N-Nami-swan! Dinner will be ready soon, I promise! Is there anything I can get for you in the meantime, my sweet?" Law was glaring at him, he knew it, but he was too busy being mortified by the fact that Nami had been listening to them.

"No thanks, just make sure you don't burn the food." She laughed as she left the galley, leaving Sanji alone with a now irritated Law.

"Don't give me that look, Trafalgar, we've been over this. Although you _are_ cute when you're jealous." Law glared harder, if possible, and Sanji was suddenly grateful the man didn't have his sword. "Oh come on, Law-kyun, you know I love you."

"So you say." Law turned to walk away from him, and Sanji briefly wondered if he was seriously angry.

"So I've proved, actually. Need I remind you that I'm the only one who has even said those words?" It was a low blow and Sanji knew it, but it stopped Law from leaving. "Not that you have to." He quickly added, because the last thing he wanted to do was pressure Law.

"You're right." Law turned to face him, his previous anger replaced with guilt, making Sanji feel worse. "I had hoped my actions would have shown what I feel, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't say it as well."

"Law, really, it's okay. I already know. I just…fuck, I didn't mean to say that."

"You had every right to. I do—"

"Don't say it!" Sanji cut him off, "Not…not like this. This is a shitty way for you to say it. Just believe me when I say I know, okay?"

Law seemed hesitant, but nodded anyways. "Forgive me for getting angry. I know you don't mean anything by it, so it shouldn't bother me."

"But it does." Sanji sighed, pulling Law against him. "I shouldn't do it anyways. It's not fair to you."

"I don't want you to change yourself because of me. If that's the way you prefer to treat women then by all means I won't stop you. I'm aware of your feelings for me, and that's more than enough."

"Still, I'll tone it down. If anything, I should be treating _you_ that way."

"Please don't." Sanji chuckled, knowing Law would hate it if he suddenly started treating him like Nami or Robin. "I'm quite satisfied with the way you treat me now."

"Good." Sanji kissed him, lingering just a bit too long until he suddenly smelled his fish burning. "Fuck!"

"I warned you!" Nami yelled from the deck, and Sanji did his best to ignore Law's satisfied chuckle as he saved the fish from burning completely.

* * *

They didn't return to Law's room until later that night since Sanji had to clean the kitchen. Law seemed worn out after being out of bed for so long, and after taking his medicine he fell asleep almost instantly. Sanji was glad though, because his fever was nearly nonexistent now. It was much more comfortable to sleep with him now that he wasn't putting out heat like a furnace.

There was still one small problem that had yet to resolve itself, however, and it didn't make itself known until hours after Sanji had fallen asleep.

Evidently the medicine was still having an effect on Law, if only slightly. Sanji wasn't sure if it was the medicine or the fact that they hadn't touched each other in a week. Maybe it was both. Still, he was woken up by Law having another one of his dreams, a distinct hardness grinding into his backside.

"Oi, ero-doctor, what the hell are you doing?" Sanji turned and wrapped his arms around Law, smirking as the surgeon slowly woke up and realized what he was doing.

"Fuck." Law groaned, his arousal pressed firmly into Sanji's leg now. "Why is this happening again?"

"Because we haven't fucked in forever and that medicine makes you horny? Or am I just that irresistible?" Sanji smirked, although he couldn't exactly say he didn't feel the same. Seeing Law get so worked up in his sleep was hotter than it should be.

"All of that, yes, but the question is what are we going to do about it? I _am_ feeling better now, and I believe I owe you for being my nurse." He shivered when Law licked a strip up his neck, pressing himself even closer to the warlord.

"Hmm, I think you can repay me when I'm not so tired. I've been taking such good care of you, one more night can't possibly hurt." Sanji knew Law was feeling better, but he didn't want to do too much yet, although the idea was appealing. For now, he had other ideas.

"So I'm not allowed to touch you?" Law nipped at his neck, not sounding too pleased by that fact. Sanji thought about it, figuring there _was_ something they could both do without it being too strenuous.

"How about we suck each other off?" Sanji sat up, repositioning himself so that his face was leveled with Law's cock. With both of them laying on their sides, it wouldn't require much work, which was great because Sanji was too tired and Law was still sick.

"I never took you for a sixty-nine type of person." Law smirked, pulling down Sanji's pajama bottoms until his cock sprung free. "No underwear? I'm rubbing off on you."

"Just a little." Sanji pulled down Law's boxers and took only the tip of his cock into his mouth, jolting when Law did the same. It had been so long since they'd done anything, Sanji wanted to go slow since he probably wouldn't last long. Law, however, seemed to have something else in mind.

Sanji groaned as Law took all of him into his mouth, bucking his hips and gripping Law's ass with one hand. "Fuck, you're eager."

"I've been thinking about this for quite some time. You don't understand how frustrating it's been, not being able to touch you like this." Law growled, taking Sanji's cock back into his mouth and sucking.

"I understand plenty, Trafalgar." Sanji had no intentions of speeding things up despite how desperate Law seemed to be, because he wanted to hear the man fall apart first. It didn't take long.

"If you understand, then hurry up. Don't torture me." Law groaned, bucking his hips and growling when Sanji continued teasing him. " _Sanji_."

"It's been a week, I think I'm going to savor this instead of rushing through it."

"Two can play at that game." Sanji gulped, because he knew from experience that teasing Law had its consequences. Still, he was willing to take that risk. Law didn't go any slower, he noticed, and it took him a moment to realize what the surgeon was planning.

"Don't you fucking dare, asshole, or I'll do the same to you." Sanji gasped, knowing Law would get him close and then stop, and Sanji would fucking kill him for that.

"I suggest you stop holding back then." Law licked a path from Sanji's balls all the way to the tip of his leaking cock before returning to his brutal pace, pulling a groan from Sanji with every suck. The blond felt himself getting close and decided to speed up his own pace in favor of cumming, since he knew damn well Law would pull away last minute. "Much better." Law groaned, the sound going straight to Sanji's groin. Fuck, he'd missed that sound.

They continued on like that for a few more minutes until Sanji felt himself tip over the edge, spilling his release down Law's throat. He kept sucking despite how intense his orgasm was, listening to Law's breathing until the man suddenly gasped, come filling Sanji's mouth. Law groaned one last time before his entire body slumped, both of them panting for breath.

"Fuck, I missed that." Sanji flopped back onto the pillow, wrapping Law into his arms again. "You still feel okay?"

"More than." Law muttered, lying boneless in Sanji's arms. "I still owe you."

"You do. If you're still feeling good tomorrow night, I'll collect that promise."

"Good. I've waited far too long to fuck you in my own bed. That is, if you want me to." Sanji shivered at that, nodding eagerly. He wanted to fuck Law again, but since the man owed him, he could do all the work this time.

"Damn right I do. How could I ever say no to that?" Law chuckled, voice thick with sleep already, and Sanji belatedly remembered it was probably early in the morning. "Let's go back to sleep."

Law mumbled something, already half asleep, and soon Sanji felt himself drift off for the second time that night.

* * *

The next morning was eventful, only because of the recent news on Kaido.

"Ehh? Kaido's gonna fight _him_?" Luffy didn't seem too happy, probably because he wanted to fight Kaido, but apparently someone beat them to it.

"I'm somehow not surprised." Law on the other hand seemed to find the news rather amusing, though Sanji wasn't sure why. "Eustass-ya will be _fine_ , I'm sure." He was being sarcastic, the little shit.

"Well, that's not our problem. We set sail for Wano no later than tomorrow morning. The air feels thick, I think a storm might pass through today, but we'll see. It would be nice if we could leave this afternoon." Nami said, seeming rather disinterested in the news although Sanji knew she was glad to hear something about Kaido, as were the others.

"But it's not fair! _I_ want to fight Kaido!" Luffy whined around a mouthful of food, spewing pieces across the table.

"Shut up and eat. I'm sure Kaido will find us regardless of the Kid pirates getting in the way. If they want to take a crack at him first I say let them. Not like it would do any good anyways." Sanji muttered, although he did feel sorry for the poor bastards. Still, they had other things to accomplish before diving into another battle.

"Maybe they can tire him out a little before he finds us." Usopp chimed in, looking a little pale at the idea of facing Kaido. Law chuckled at that, which only made the sniper cower more. "I was being serious!"

"If that metal-brained fool can do any sort of damage, we'll be lucky. Not to say that he's weak, I suppose he _could_ last a few minutes, but Kaido is an emperor for a reason." Law was still smirking as if it was the funniest thing in the world. Sanji figured he must really dislike Kid, for whatever reason.

"Are you still mad about him telling you what to do on Sabaody, Traffy?" Luffy asked, thankfully with an empty mouth this time.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Overgrown child." Sanji snickered as Law elbowed him. "Holding a grudge for something like that? You have to admit it's childish."

"I'm not holding a grudge over something that happened two years ago. Eustass-ya and I merely have different personalities that don't necessarily mix well. I, for instance, don't boss around other captains like a loud-mouthed buffoon."

"Whatever you say." Sanji grinned at him, "Still, it's good to know where he's at."

"How do you figure? I don't want to know anything about him!" Usopp cried, Chopper nodding in agreement. "How are _we_ supposed to fight him?" The reindeer asked, blue nose twitching.

"We just go in there and do it, of course! He won't stand a chance!"

"Oi, what did I tell you? Stop talking with your mouth full!"

* * *

Nami, as usual, was right. Dark storm clouds rolled in that afternoon and the rain was still coming down after dinner. She predicted it would stop sometime before morning, and with all preparations complete they could finally set sail for Wano.

Tonight, however, Sanji had only one thing on his mind. Law owed him big time, and he planned on collecting that promise at last. After cleaning the kitchen and showering, he entered Law's room, pleased to find the man freshly cleaned and half-naked in his bed.

"I don't recall asking you to wait for me like this." Sanji said, making sure Law's bedroom door was locked before slipping out of his shoes and undoing his tie. The warlord looked up at him, a predatory gleam in his golden eyes.

"Do I need to be asked?" He smirked, voice already thick with lust. Sanji suppressed a shiver and joined Law in bed, nearly groaning when he realized the man was in fact completely naked.

"What if your crew would have come in here?" He asked, unbuttoning his shirt and folding it before placing it on the chair that remained by Law's bed for some odd reason.

"I told them not to bother us tonight. They know why, I'm sure, not that it matters."

"No wonder Penguin gave me that funny look on the way here." Sanji shrugged it off, figuring if Law didn't care then he shouldn't either. His crew was probably just happy to see Law be close to someone. Sanji tossed his boxers onto the chair as well, only slightly surprised when Law suddenly hopped on top of him and attacked his mouth. "Eager, are we?"

"What gave you that idea?" Law smirked, swiping his tongue over Sanji's lips before moving down to his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. Sanji bit his lip, feeling himself getting hard already, and when he looked down he realized he wasn't the only one.

"So how are you going to pay me back, hm?" Sanji asked, groaning as Law's erection rubbed against his own.

"You'll see." Was the response he got, which was typical because of course Law wouldn't just tell him. But Sanji didn't need to know, because anything Law did would be more than enough. He watched as Law reached for the oil on his nightstand and slicked his fingers, eyes rolling back slightly as the surgeon began preparing him while sucking him off. He kept his pace slow, driving Sanji insane when he added another finger and curled them, brushing against his prostate.

"Don't tease me, asshole, you're supposed to repay me." Sanji gasped, spine arching when he felt Law add a third finger, stretching him wide. Law swirled his tongue around the tip of Sanji's cock before pulling off, grinning at the sound he got in return.

"Good things come to those who wait." Sanji locked his ankles around Law's hips as he poured more oil onto his hand and slicked his cock, lining himself up before slowly pushing into Sanji, shuddering when he bottomed out. "I don't remember you being this tight."

"Oh fuck you, it's been a week. I'm deprived over here." Sanji gripped Law's shoulders as he began to move, his thrusts starting out shallow until Sanji kicked him for it. "I'm not made of glass, shitty surgeon!"

"I'm well aware." Law replied, pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. Despite his words, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to go faster. "You should know by now that I like watching you fall apart."

"Fucker." Sanji growled, heels pushing against Law's ass in an attempt to make him go faster.

Law leaned down to suck on Sanji's neck again, giving one hard thrust before returning to his slow pace. Sanji _would_ be ashamed of the noise he made if he wasn't so focused on how amazing that felt and that he wanted more of it. "Perhaps if you ask nicely, I'll feel more obligated to comply."

He should be used to Law's kink for making him beg, but he always had been stubborn. "Please," He ground out, yelping when Law snapped his hips forward _once_. "Fuck, okay, I get it. _Please_ , go faster."

"Very good." Law purred before thrusting into Sanji hard enough to make the bed hit the wall, growling when the blond cried out. "Don't come until I tell you to."

"Fuck, Law, I don't—" Sanji gasped, cock rubbing against Law's stomach and leaving trails of precome. "I won't last long."

"Tell me when you're close then." Sanji wasn't sure he would even be able to form a sentence in a few seconds, not at this rate. Law hit his prostate with every thrust, making him see stars as he felt himself nearing the end. Still, he had the creeping suspicion that Law would stop once he got close, because Law was just a sadistic asshole. It wasn't like he could hide it from Law, however, because he was fucking vocal and Law knew the signs by now. "If you don't tell me I won't let you come."

"Fuck!" Sanji gasped, knowing the man was serious. "I think it's pretty obvious!"

"Oh? I guess you don't want to finish, then." Sanji most certainly did _not_ whine when Law stopped moving, thank you very much, because _that_ would be embarrassing.

"Fine, I'm fucking close, now keep fucking me you shitty surgeon!" He was swearing more than usual, he realized, but it was a miracle he could even speak.

"Hm, only because I owe you." Law, the bastard, sounded completely unaffected by everything. Not that Sanji expected anything different, but still, he wasn't going to let the man get away with keeping _all_ of his composure.

Sanji's teeth latched onto Law's neck, thrusting back to meet every snap of Law's hips. He held back his orgasm as long as possible, wanting to savor this moment since it had been so long. Law groaned, hand reaching down to stroke Sanji's cock, thumb swiping over the glistening head.

That was all it took for Sanji, spine arching as come spurted over their stomachs. The feeling of Sanji clenching around him had Law coming seconds later, a choked off gasp being the only sound he made. They panted for breath, covered in sweat and come but too exhausted to do anything about it.

"How did we go a week without that?" Sanji asked, rolling over to lay on Law's chest. The man chuckled, still getting his breathing under control and carding his fingers through Sanji's damp hair. The blonde's hand flopped bonelessly onto Law's stomach, causing Sanji to grimace at the sticky wetness that remained there.

"We need a shower."

"Mm, can't we just wipe it off?" Law sounded half asleep already, but Sanji wasn't having it.

"Not a chance in hell, I feel disgusting. Come on, I'll make sure you don't pass out." Sanji was already out of bed, pulling Law's arm in an attempt to bring him with, but Law was practically dead weight and was heavier than Sanji thought. "Don't make me kick you."

Law groaned but rolled out of bed anyways, looking grumpy as Sanji refused to let go of his hand in case he decided to escape. They stepped into the shower, warm water washing away the mess on their bodies and successfully making Law even more exhausted.

"You know, this is the first time we've showered together in your room." Sanji said, scrubbing shampoo into Law's hair as the man struggled to stay awake on the small bench built into the wall.

"Mm, you don't say." Law mumbled, resting his head on Sanji's chest.

"Honestly, I've never seen someone get so tired after sex. You must not be getting enough sleep."

"Fucking you takes quite a bit of energy, you must be aware of that. Especially when you decide to hold back at the last second." Sanji smirked, although he wasn't aware Law had caught that.

"I'm not allowed to hold back? Maybe I just wanted to enjoy it a little longer, since you're so good at it." Law swatted his backside for that, and Sanji had a feeling he was blushing, though he couldn't see the man's face. Honestly, it was so easy to fluster the surgeon sometimes.

"Yes well, it's difficult for me to assure you come first when you try to hold it off."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sanji asked, narrowing his eyes when Law stayed quiet. "Oi, are you saying I _have_ to come first?"

Law refused to answer him, apparently having not meant to say that out loud. Sanji couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It made sense, after all, because when he did try to hold it off Law decided to jerk him off and then come seconds later, meaning he had been waiting for Sanji.

"You bastard, why do _I_ have to come first? You were holding back because you were waiting for me!"

"Is it so wrong for me to put your release above my own?" Law asked, finally looking up at him with droopy eyes.

"No, but maybe I want to see _you_ come first once in a while!"

"I'm quite sure I have in the past." Sanji was sure of it too, although he couldn't remember a specific time.

"That doesn't matter! Next time we fuck I'm making sure you finish first, no matter what!" Law narrowed his eyes at him then, and it was a look he recognized because he got it quite often from Zoro. It was a challenge. "Tomorrow night, I'm fucking you into your goddamn mattress until you come first."

"We'll see about that."

They smirked at each other then, both sharing the same burning look of desire and challenge, and Sanji suddenly couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

 **I lied about this being updated on time, but in my defense it wasn't my fault. My laptop was getting fixed and it took way longer than I expected. But everything seems to be running smoothly now, so I should be back to updating regularly. I have to say I'm not really happy with this chapter, though I'm not completely sure why. My writing overall still needs a lot of work, so hopefully I'll improve with practice. What better way to practice than with some lawsan smut? ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

It took them a day to reach Wano. They arrived at night, both crews deciding to splurge and sleep in the inn. Nami had asked if Sanji would be joining them, but didn't seem surprised at all when he said no. He and Law had other plans, and with an empty ship they didn't have to worry about getting caught or being too loud. Not that they usually did anyways, since Law's submarine had thick walls, but it was still nice.

They had gotten down to business as soon as the others left, and so far Law was being stubborn as ever.

Sanji had insisted on topping, mostly because he'd been wanting to for quite some time now. It also gave him control, which would be helpful for tonight. Law didn't think it would make a difference, of course, but Sanji knew it would. He planned on using every trick in the book.

"Just admit that you're close, asshole." Sanji grunted, thrusting into Law with abandon. They had been going for about twenty minutes so far, and Sanji could certainly _tell_ Law was close, as was he. But Law was being extremely difficult.

"I feel just fine, although you must be close by now." Law panted, groaning when Sanji slowed his pace.

"Hmm, I think I can go another hour, especially when you make noises like that." Sanji purred, rocking into Law with slow, powerful thrusts. The surgeon was being vocal tonight, as vocal as he was capable of anyways.

"Only an hour? I could do this all night." Law bit his lip as Sanji smeared precome around the tip of his throbbing cock, hand pumping slowly in time with his thrusts. It was an obvious lie, Law looked ready to burst. His body was shaking slightly, covered in sweat and gasping for air. Sanji began slamming into him again, hand flying over his cock and teeth latched onto his neck.

"Let's go until the sunrises then. I'll be just fine." Sanji said, nipping Law's earlobe and licking around his earrings. Law writhed beneath him, hands gripping his shoulders and making little noises that spurred Sanji on.

"As will I." He grunted, hips meeting every thrust until his body went still. Sanji looked at him, knowing he had to be at his limit, and was pleased to see Law's face scrunched up in concentration.

"Are you sure about that? You're dripping all over my hand, I'd say you're about to come." Sanji said, slowing his pace only a little to give Law a break. He wanted the man to come first, but not quite yet.

"I'd say you should go faster. Unless you can't handle it." Law smirked at him, the arrogant little shit.

"We'll just see who can't handle it." Sanji growled, hips snapping forward with abandon, headboard slamming into the wall. Law cried out, teeth digging into his lip as he tried to hold off his orgasm. Sanji knew he was close too, but he refused to come first.

"Just.. _come_ already!" Sanji ground out, watching Law's entire body clench beneath him. His body was still, moving only because Sanji was thrusting into him, eyes unfocused as he glared at Sanji.

"Not.. _hah_..until you do!" Law gasped, nails scratching down Sanji's back as a small amount of come shot out of his cock. He moaned, the sound so desperate it nearly made Sanji finish right then and there, and yet he still didn't come. He was impressed, because nobody should be able to hold off their orgasm for that long. But Law was about to break, Sanji could tell by how frantic he was becoming.

"I will after you, dammit, so just come for me!" Sanji snarled, snapping his hips with as much force as he could muster.

"F-Fuck!" Law nearly sobbed, mouth dropping open as Sanji's hand continued jerking him off. He roughly kissed Sanji, their tongues sliding together and teeth clacking as they got lost in the passion, until finally Law gave in.

Sanji pulled back, eyebrows drawn together as he focused on holding his own orgasm back, because watching Law was too fucking hot. The warlord's eyes rolled back slightly, mouth dropped open as he gasped, and for one single moment everything seemed to stop.

Until he let out a strangled sob, come spurting onto their chests and stomachs, and clenched impossibly tight around Sanji's cock.

That was enough to send Sanji over the edge, burying his face into Law's neck and groaning, feeling his vision go fuzzy from how powerful his release had been. He collapsed next to Law, gasping for air and feeling lightheaded.

"I..told you..I wouldn't..come first." He panted, grinning at Law who somehow managed to look blissed out and grumpy at the same time.

"That will be the last time it happens, I hope you know." Law grumbled, curling up into a ball and glaring at Sanji.

"Oh come on, you liked it. I've never heard you sound like that before. You were so fucking hot, I'll be damned if this is the last time." Law blushed and looked away, pulling the sheets up to his chin. "Are you cold or just embarrassed?"

"Both." Law mumbled, burying himself into Sanji's chest when he moved closer. Sanji chuckled at that, still surprised at how easy it was to embarrass the man sometimes.

"Why? Because you let yourself do something you wouldn't normally do? Don't you trust me enough to let yourself go once in a while?"

"Of course I do. It's just…I'm not used to it, is all. Letting someone see me so vulnerable has always been something I've avoided, until now. I do trust you, more than I ever thought possible."

Sanji grinned and nuzzled against Law's damp hair, ignoring the sticky mess between them for now. "Good. The feelings mutual, I hope you know."

"I do. You've proven it to me multiple times." Law sounded bitter all of a sudden, and when Sanji moved to look at him he had to frown, because Law had that guilty look on his face again. Sanji had a pretty good idea of what was going through the man's head.

"Hey, I told you it's okay. I know how you feel about me whether you say it or not. Three words aren't going to make a difference."

"So you say." Law grumbled, rolling out of bed before Sanji could stop him. Sanji was quick to follow him into the bathroom, throwing his arms around Law from behind before the surgeon even realized he was there. "Sanji—"

"Stop. Didn't you just say you trusted me? If I tell you it doesn't matter, then it really doesn't. I think actions speak louder than words, anyways, and you've already shown me how you feel."

"Words carry just as much weight as actions. I can show you all I want, but if I can't even say how I feel, what good are actions? Three words may not be significant to you, but they are to me."

"So say them. If they mean so much to you, go ahead and say them. Just know that you don't have to. I've told you before, I'm not going to pressure you into anything." Sanji let go of Law, not all that surprised when the man finally turned around and pulled him back into a hug.

"I still owe you an explanation for...everything." Sanji gulped, wondering if Law would seriously tell him about his past right now. As curious as he was, the idea of knowing the full story made him nervous, for some reason. "I owe you far too much."

"No you don't. I'll listen to anything you want to say, but only if you really want to tell me." He felt Law nod against his head and followed the warlord back into the bedroom, heart hammering in his chest. This was the last thing he'd expected tonight, but at least he would finally learn more about Law.

They both got back under the covers, Sanji burrowing into Law's chest and tracing the tattoos there. Law wrapped his arms around Sanji, and the blonde realized his heart wasn't the only one beating fast. Law must be just as nervous as he was, if not more.

"I'm not sure where to begin." Law muttered, "It's a bit of a long story..."

"I'm all ears. Just start from the beginning."

Law sighed, staying quiet for a short moment before evidently finding a starting point. "Have you heard of a place called Flevance?"

Sanji had to think about it, knowing the name sounded familiar although he couldn't quite remember why. "I think I remember hearing about it, growing up in the North Blue. I was really young at the time, but...didn't everyone call it the White City?"

He felt Law nod against his head. "It was a town of wealth, due to all of the amber lead being mined. I lived there until I was ten with my family. Unfortunately, the very thing that made the town wealthy ended up getting everyone killed."

"What, amber lead?" Sanji frowned, knowing all of this sounded familiar. He'd been just a child at the time, but people continued talking about it for years afterwords, some of the information catching Sanji's ears.

"It ended up being poisonous. Yet despite that fact, it continued being mined and sold because of it's high value. The more people came in contact with it, the sicker they became. Needless to say, the entire town had the highest exposure to it. Even worse, those who handled it frequently had children who were born with the sickness. Gradually, the life expectancy of Flevance's citizens grew shorter and shorter."

"But they wouldn't stop mining it?" Sanji asked, amazed that people would be stupid enough to slowly kill themselves for money.

"Everyone was blinded by wealth. Nobody had any symptoms of being sick, so they assumed it would be okay. It eventually caught up with them, of course, and when people started dying the neighboring countries quarantined Flevance in fear of the sickness spreading. Of course it _wasn't_ contagious, but nobody wanted to believe that."

"So then...what happened to everyone?" Sanji already had a good idea, and from what he learned from Law's hallucinations, it wasn't good.

"The sickness killed many people, and with nobody helping us, some tried to escape. Other countries deemed it necessary to massacre any citizens who were still alive, and so the town was annihilated." Sanji held Law tighter as waves of anger rolled off of him, knowing it must have been awful for a kid to go through that.

"How the hell did you make it out of that? Weren't you sick too?"

"I was. I managed to cross the border under a pile of bodies. After that, I found Doflamingo. He and the executives trained me to become the monster I wanted to be. I was so bitter and angry after seeing my entire life destroyed, and so I wanted to destroy others lives as well. Luckily, Corazon managed to break me away from Doflamingo and find a cure for the amber lead poisoning, though it took years for him to do it." Law sounded less angry now and more sullen, which Sanji understood because Corazon had been important to Law.

"Shit, Law, I had no idea..."

"It's in the past now, but if it wasn't for Corazon finding my fruit, I wouldn't be here today. I'll always be grateful to him for that."

Sanji could only nod in agreement, mulling everything over in his head. To think Law had seen his entire family and town wiped out at the age of ten was heartbreaking. He couldn't imagine having the will to live after that, and to think Law managed to find one more person who cared about him, only to have that person die as well.

"The last thing Corazon said to me before Doflamingo shot him was that he loved me. He did everything he could to make sure I knew that, but up until that point, he'd never actually said those words. I suppose that's why they mean so much to me."

"Fuck." Sanji felt even worse now, because Law's life was one tragedy after another, and he couldn't quite comprehend how Law could open up to anyone at all, much less him. He was nobody, after all, and to have someone like Law care about him so much was baffling, to say the least. "I don't think I'd keep living, if I had to go through that. If I did, I definitely wouldn't get close to anyone again. The fact that you have is just...fucking insane, you know that?"

"I never had any intention to. After losing Corazon, I had no one. I got used to being alone. Eventually things just...changed. I knew I had to find Doflamingo again, but in order to do that I would need a reputation and a crew. And now...well, you were supposed to just be part of this alliance, but somehow that didn't work." Law chuckled, causing Sanji to relax a little although he still felt terrible.

"I'm glad. I can't even begin to imagine why you chose me, of all people, but I'm thankful that you did."

"I'm sure I've told you this before, but you _are_ very attractive, and intelligent. I chose you because I have good taste." Sanji had to blush at that, pulling Law closer and shaking his head.

"Shut up, shitty surgeon." Law chuckled again, the sound like music to Sanji's ears. The depressing vibe was gone now, and Sanji had a feeling he was still missing a few details from Law's past, but he really didn't need to know anything else. "Thank you for telling me everything."

"You deserve to know. You've been putting up with my bad personality for so long, I feel it's only necessary that you know why I'm like this."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad. Besides, your looks make up for how much of an ass you can be sometimes."

"I don't see how that can be true, but if you say so I suppose I won't argue." Sanji reached down to grab Law's ass for that, smirking as the surgeon flinched. " _What_ are you doing?"

"Don't question it, asshole, if I say you're hot then I fucking mean it. I've never even cared for men, until you came along and turned me away from women."

"I find that _incredibly_ hard to believe." Law muttered, sounding rather unamused. Sanji had to laugh, because yeah, that was a pretty bad lie.

"Okay, maybe that's not true, but you _are_ the only guy I've ever gotten turned on by."

"I'm flattered."

Law might sound bemused, but when Sanji leaned up to kiss him he noticed the tiniest of smiles on the man's face. They stayed like that for a long while until sleep finally overcame both of them.

* * *

The next day Sanji went shopping for food, Law coming with to help carry everything. He wasn't sure how much to buy since Kaido could come after them any day, meaning their time on Wano was currently undefined. Since Kid and his crew seemed to be distracting the Yonko for now, Sanji figured he might as well buy as much as possible given the allowance Nami had graciously handed to him.

Wano had quite the selection of seafood, something Law had an interest in, as well as some interesting spices that caught Sanji's attention. The day so far seemed to be going quite well. The people were friendly, something they were all grateful for since most islands weren't open to pirates. Granted, they had brought Kin'emon and Momonosuke with them, which was probably the only reason they weren't being targeted.

Or so Sanji thought.

They had been on their way back to the ship when things went wrong. A large crowd had formed a few feet in front of them, and as they walked closer Sanji had to groan because of course Zoro would be in the center of it. Kin'emon had mentioned something about one of Zoro's swords belonging to Wano, but Sanji had figured it wouldn't turn into a problem after Dressrosa. But evidently he was wrong, because the crowds attention seemed to be focused on Shusui.

"Just as Kin'emon said, he robbed Ryuma's grave! Why else would he have that sword?" Sanji overheard a burly looking man say, and had to roll his eyes because the idea of Zoro robbing anyone's grave was ridiculous.

"Oi, is there a problem here or what?" Sanji lit up a cigarette as the crowds attention turned to him and Law, hoping they wouldn't have to fight anyone but preparing for it anyways.

"Another pirate, and look who else! Isn't that Trafalgar Law? Why did Kin'emon even bring these scumbags here?"A shorter man asked, dressed much like Kin'emon usually did. In fact, Sanji belatedly noticed they all had similar outfits. Was everyone on the island samurai's?

"Stay out of this, shit-cook, I can handle it. These guys are bounty hunters, believe it or not, and apparently they don't care that we saved their friend."

"Kin'emon's friends with bounty hunters? I mean I know the guys an asshole but he can't be that bad." Sanji didn't know anything about the man, actually, so he really shouldn't assume anything. Still, something seemed off. These men didn't look like bounty hunters at all, just wannabe's. Unless…

"It's a trap." Law stated, readying his sword for an attack. Sanji nodded in agreement, having thought the same thing.

"So where are the actual bounty hunters?" Sanji wondered, looking around in anticipation. Zoro reached for his swords just in time for the burly man to attack, and all at once the others followed him, most going after Zoro. Sanji took out the first two with no effort, Law creating a room and using shambles on the brave souls that decided to go after him. The group were finished off in a matter of minutes, having never stood a chance against the three of them. Still, Sanji knew something was off.

"Did they say anything else, mosshead? And why the hell did you actually believe they were the bounty hunters?" Sanji asked Zoro, wondering what the hell he'd even been doing wandering around alone to begin with. Then again, it was Zoro. He'd most likely gotten lost.

"That's what they said. I didn't really care who they were one way or the other, I just know they wanted Shusui. I'm gonna kick Kin'emon's ass for this." Zoro growled, hand grabbing Shusui's sheath protectively. "But no, they didn't say anything else. I figured they were working for someone who actually wants us for our bounty's."

"We need to tell the others. Has anyone else been to the ship today, or is it unguarded?" Sanji asked, knowing if anyone got onto the Sunny all hell would break loose.

"Franky should be there, he said he wanted to make sure nothing needed fixed. I was going to check on him when these assholes cornered me." Zoro answered, and Sanji believed him although he knew Zoro had still probably gotten lost on the way there.

"Well, I still need to bring these groceries back, so you should go find the others and let them know we're being targeted. You know where they're at, right? Or will you get lost again?" Zoro glared at him, causing Sanji to smirk.

"I won't get lost! Just go make sure the ships okay!" He growled, storming past Sanji and purposefully stepping on one man's hand.

"He will find them, won't he?" Law asked once they resumed their walk, eyes shifting back and forth. Sanji knew they couldn't let their guard down now.

"Eventually. They can all handle themselves, I'm not worried. I just want to get this food put away." It wasn't a lie, the others were capable of fending off weaklings. One thing was certain now, they wouldn't be staying on Wano much longer.

"Leave it to you to worry about food at a time like this." Law smirked, eyes shooting to the right so suddenly Sanji nearly broke his neck trying to spot whatever it was that caught the man's attention. "Ah, I thought I saw something for a second, don't worry." Law gave him a cryptic look, eyes flicking up repeatedly. Sanji glanced in that direction from the corner of his eye, spotting movement from the rooftops. They kept walking, giving away nothing that indicated they knew of their attackers position. They stayed silent, straining their ears for any sudden noise, but the longer they walked the more anxious Sanji felt. Something was seriously off, he just didn't know what, and that made it all the more unsettling.

They had no idea what the real bounty hunters were capable of, and they were in foreign territory to make it worse.

There was a sudden swishing sound, like something flying through the air at high speed, and it had both of them spinning around in the blink of an eye. Law had a room up just as a small dart flew at him, cutting it in half with Kikoku.

"Poison darts, eh? How creative." Sanji remarked, looking up at the man who had spit it at them through a long tube. There was a movement to his right, in the opposite direction of the dart launcher, and he quickly shot his leg out in time to knock the air from another attacker.

"Looks like another ambush. At least they seem to be actual bounty hunters." Law said, swinging his sword and dismembering the group that was suddenly rushing at them. Sanji kept his eye on the man with the poison, jumping out of the way when a dart was fired at him.

"There's another one on the opposite building!" Law called out to him amidst the body parts flying around him. Sanji spun just in time to dodge another dart, watching as it landed in another bounty hunters neck. The man dropped to the floor instantly, though Sanji wasn't sure if he was dead or unconscious.

They were surrounded by an alarming number of people, and it eventually became too difficult to keep up with everyone. Sanji hated running from fights, but with that much poison flying around he knew they didn't have much of a chance.

"Law, we need to go back to the ship!" Sanji yelled, grabbing his groceries and sprinting off. Law was directly behind him, but the hunters were fast, and had a long distance advantage with the darts.

Sanji noticed the man dressed in black hiding in an alley too late.

There was a short burst of stinging pain in his neck before everything went black, and he only hoped Law managed to escape, or else the others would have no idea where these men were taking them.

* * *

He awoke to absolute silence. His head felt heavy, and once he managed to open his eyes he had to blink away the sudden dizziness. He observed his surroundings, noting the chains that kept his wrists above his head and his ankles anchored to the floor. He was in some sort of cell, and it took him a minute to realize he wasn't alone.

Law was strung up much like he was, only his chains were made of seastone.

"Hey...are you awake?" Sanji asked, frowning at how heavy his tongue felt. Law lifted his head, a far off look in his eyes, and nodded,

"It wasn't poison. It was a drug." Law said, clearly struggling to speak. Sanji groaned, testing the chains only to find that his limbs felt like jelly.

"Fuck. How do we get out of this one?" Sanji looked around, trying to find anything that could help him escape, but the room was absolutely bare.

"I don't know. The others will realize what happened eventually, I'm sure, but it could take them some time to find us." Law sighed, looking exhausted from the kairoseki. Sanji knew they couldn't wait that long. "Our bounty's have gone up, by the way." Law nodded towards the adjacent wall, and Sanji groaned because of course he would have another stupid picture. At least it was his actual face this time.

"177 million, huh? And you...five hundred million? Fucking hell, Law, that's insane!" Sanji wondered how much the others were, but only their two posters were in the cell.

"Look closely at yours. There's something wrong with it, besides the picture." Sanji grunted in annoyance at that but looked at his again anyways, frowning sharply when he caught it.

"Only alive? What the hell for?" He wondered, an odd sinking feeling settling itself in his gut. Who would want him alive? Why was he special?

"I was hoping you would know. Whoever it is, they must have power if they managed to convince the government to keep you alive. Are you sure there isn't anyone who might be looking for you?" Sanji had to think about that, because of course there were people looking for him, he was a pirate. But Law had a point, someone important must want him, for some reason.

"I really don't have a clue. It could be anyone, I guess. I've probably pissed off quite a few people since joining Luffy. Still, why would they want me alive? Do they want everyone else alive too?"

Law opened his mouth to answer, but quickly shut it when they heard footsteps walking toward their cell.

"Well, look who finally woke up. Your friends know we have you and are causing some problems, so we have to speed things up here. Honestly, you pirates shouldn't have come to Wano. Every bounty hunter wants you after the stunt you pulled at Dressrosa, especially your Captain. Then again, your bounty is the same as his, Trafalgar. You're just as much of a prize as he is." The man said, stepping into their cell with another, much smaller man that Sanji recognized as the asshole who managed to shoot him with the dart.

"As fascinating as that is, I'm interested in what you plan on doing with us." Law said, glaring up at the man from under his hat.

"Well, we're going to send you off to the government of course and collect our reward. But since you two are so much trouble, we're going to have to rough you up a bit, keep you weakened you see. You'll be easy enough to handle in those cuffs, but your friend here is another story since we have to unchain him from the ground. So, we'll be breaking his legs first to ensure he can't attack us."

Sanji felt his heart rate nearly explode, fear consuming him. In this position he wouldn't be able to stop them, and without his legs he had next to nothing. His legs were his weapons.

"Don't even fucking think about it." Sanji growled, squirming in his restraints. Law looked as if he could kill the man right then and there, if it weren't for the seastone cuffs.

"So feisty," the man grinned, taking steps towards Sanji and pulling a syringe from his pocket. "That won't do. Looks like you need to be drugged again. Don't worry, this won't knock you out. You'll just be too fucked up to do anything but watch and scream in agony."

"Take one more step and I'll make sure you regret it." Law growled, sounding more furious than Sanji had ever heard him. The smaller man turned to him, pulling out a syringe as well and jabbing it into his arm. Sanji watched as his pupils expanded and his entire body slumped, squirming even more as panic seized him.

"Be quiet, ex-shichibukai." Sanji blinked in confusion, staring at the masked person who'd injected Law and wondering if he'd heard right.

"You're a woman?" He asked, watching as she pulled off her mask to reveal dull, emotionless eyes.

"Does that really matter? You're about to get your legs snapped in half." She replied, slipping the empty syringe back into her pocket and approaching Sanji. He supposed it didn't matter, but it did take him off guard. And it made things a little more complicated, because he didn't fight women, and he planned on putting up as much of a fight as possible.

The man walked closer to him, a sickening smile on his face, and made a gesture to the woman. She left the cell only to return seconds later with a large metal bat.

Sanji desperately hoped the others would come soon, because as hard as he tried he couldn't break free. Whatever the chains were made of had to be strong if they wouldn't break under _his_ strength.

Still, he'd be damned if a few mere chains could contain him.

His legs strained as hard as they could against the cuffs, panic driving him forward as the man pulled out the syringe. He wondered briefly if he could use diable jambe, since the flames could surely melt the metal with their incredible heat.

Just as he began to focus on heating up his legs, one of the cuffs snapped and his leg shot up, kicking the man firmly in the jaw and knocking him out. He let out a sign of relief, but the moment was short lived when the woman grabbed the bat and regarded Sanji with a blank stare.

He refused to fight her. If he could just get his other leg free, he might have some sort of way to escape, or at least avoid the bat.

His eyes widened when she instead turned her attention to Law.

"Don't even think about it." He growled, the last cuff on his leg flying off at last.

"It's either him, or you. I suggest you stop squirming, unless you want to watch me beat him within an inch of his life. We don't need him alive."

"Even if you did break my legs and send us off to the government, we wouldn't get far. My Captain wouldn't allow it." Sanji didn't really expect to reason with her, but at the very least it could buy them some time. Law blinked slowly, looking far too calm for someone who was in danger. Sanji wondered what kind of drug he'd been injected with.

"Your Captain will be captured as well as the rest of your crew. So again, you have a choice to make and I'm running out of patience. Decide or I'll do it for you." She raised the bat threateningly, aiming for Law's head, and Sanji wondered again where the fuck Luffy was.

"Fine. Try to break my legs, but I can assure you it won't be that easy. I could probably destroy that bat in one shot." Sanji barely had time to lift his legs up, the bat slamming into the brick wall and leaving a dent. He gulped, not expecting someone of that height to be so strong.

"Yet you dodge it like a coward. I won't play this game with you." She knelt down and fished out the mans unused syringe and jabbed it into Sanji's arm, injecting him before he could even process what was happening. His entire body felt like it was on fire, limbs heavy like lead and vision blurred. She swung the bat again, this time hitting his shin, but it didn't break. It hurt like a bitch, but he was certain it hadn't even fractured the bone. His legs were stronger than most, of course.

"You gotta...try harder than that..." His speech was slurred, and he wasn't sure why he was _taunting_ her, because she really could break his leg if she kept trying.

He heard commotion in the distance and nearly laughed, because that _had_ to be Luffy.

She swung again, and Sanji realized her aim was impeccable as the bat connected with the same spot as before. It hurt far more than the last, but it still wasn't broken. The woman was getting frustrated, Sanji could tell, as she swung several more times in rapid succession. Sanji refused to cry out, even as he felt the bone begin to break.

Luckily for him, a rubber hand swooped in and grabbed the bat before she could swing again. The woman turned around only to be met with Nami's climatact, a storm-cloud electrocuting her and effectively knocking her out.

"Sanji, are you okay? She didn't break your leg, did she?" Nami asked, searching both of the bounty hunters and pulling out the key to both his and Law's cuffs. Sanji hissed when he landed on both feet, leaning heavily against the wall and keeping his weight on one leg.

"Nah, it's just a...a fracture, is all. They did give us some kind've drug, my sweet." Sanji watched as Nami freed Law, who would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Zoro catching him.

"We'll get you both to Chopper as soon as possible. Franky stayed to guard the ship, but they were attacking him as well, so we need to hurry back. Zoro, carry Sanji too." Nami ordered, much to Zoro's annoyance. Sanji backed away with a scowl, wanting to maintain at least some of his dignity.

"No way, mosshead." He attempted to walk on his own and nearly fell over in the process, resulting in him being thrown over Zoro's shoulder just like Law.

"Shut up and stay still, shit-cook, it's not my fault you couldn't handle yourself." Zoro taunted, making sure to grab Law's sword on their way out.

"You just like being a pack mule." Sanji grumbled, looking over at Law who stared blankly at the moving ground underneath them. He reached out to grab the surgeon's hat before it could fall off, which seemed to go completely unnoticed by Law, who was evidently more out of it than Sanji.

He supposed it didn't really matter right now, since they were at least free, but he couldn't help but worry about Law despite the throbbing in his leg.

* * *

 **I had lots of trouble finishing this one, I've been really busy lately and on top of it all I've been having some writers block. I somehow managed to squeeze out a separate lawsan fic, it's called Memory Lapse if anyone's interested. I'm also working on writing something else from Law's pov, since I tend to focus more on Sanji. I have no idea when that will be done though. Hopefully I'll be consistent with updating this fic, but who knows. And of course, reviews are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

It took hours for the drug to finally wear off. Sanji had hoped Law would be able to cut it out of their systems, but the surgeon hardly had the strength to move, much less to use his ability. He had stared at the ceiling in his room for the longest time, and eventually Sanji had drifted off. When he woke up he felt fine, but Law was a different story.

He was having another nightmare, body twitching until he finally jolted awake, gasping for breath and looking around the room frantically. When his eyes landed on Sanji he seemed to calm down, but Sanji could tell he was angry. He just didn't know why.

"You feel like talking about it?" He asked, not really expecting Law to say yes. Unsurprisingly, he shook his head no.

"Are you okay? Let me look at your leg." Law seemed perfectly content with taking the attention off of himself, and Sanji let him, not wanting to press the issue. Chopper had looked at his leg already, of course, but there wasn't much he could do about it. Law, however, might have better luck.

He flinched when Law applied pressure to the area, a nasty looking bruise already forming. The surgeon looked more and more angry as the seconds passed. Eventually he sighed, flopping back down onto his pillow.

"It's small, but there is a fracture. Unfortunately I can't mend broken bones with my ability, so you'll need a splint, at the very least. Of course, walking on it is absolutely not allowed. I do have crutches, but you'll still need to take it easy." Sanji groaned, having expected that answer.

"Looks like it's your turn to take care of me." He grumbled, watching as Law rolled out of bed and nearly fell over in the process. "Eh, once you're feeling better that is."

"I'm fine." Law certainly didn't _sound_ fine, and Sanji was seriously starting to worry. He wondered if Law was still weakened from the seastone, or if he had gotten a higher dosage of the drug. But that didn't explain the bad attitude.

"You know, I thought by now you would have taken that giant stick out of your ass." He remarked airily, watching as Law seemed to freeze. Eventually he sighed and turned around to face Sanji, looking guilty and frustrated.

"Forgive me, I'm not trying to make you angry. Today's events have made me feel rather useless, and I'm not fond of watching you get hurt. That doesn't give me any reason to act poorly towards you, however." Law slipped back under the covers and buried his face in Sanji's hair, a long-suffering sigh escaping him again.

"It wasn't your fault, Law, you can't seriously be blaming yourself. Those assholes got lucky, and besides, it's not like I'm really hurt. My legs are stronger than most, and it'll heal fast. Once it does, I'm going back to kick their ass."

"Even the woman? After all, she _is_ the one who hurt you." Sanji grunted in annoyance, because Law knew damn well that he wouldn't fight a woman, no matter what. "If you won't, I will."

"You absolutely will not. Women are gifts, not enemies." Law growled, the sound threatening enough to shut Sanji's mouth.

"I will take care of her, whether you approve or not. If you don't like it I suggest that you stay here. She will pay for what she did to you." Law looked into his eyes, dead serious, and Sanji felt a chill pass over him because sometimes he forgot how scary Law could be.

He wanted to argue but knew it would be pointless. "Ugh, you're so protective."

"Of you? Absolutely." Sanji felt himself blush, having not expected Law to admit that, but it was oddly flattering.

"And why is that?" He asked, wondering how much more he could get out of the surgeon who at this point looked uncomfortable, but also determined, and Sanji wasn't quite sure why.

He got his answer, but it took him completely off guard.

"Because I love you." Law said it so quietly, but with their close proximity there was no mistaking it. He'd told Law that three words didn't mean anything, but actually hearing them come from Law's mouth made his entire body feel like it was on fire.

He must have made a stupid face, because Law suddenly looked less uncomfortable and more amused.

"Say that again." Sanji didn't care what his face looked like, he just wanted to hear Law say it again and again, because of course _that_ would turn him on. What didn't, when it came to Law?

"I'm quite sure you heard me the first time. Or at least, the lower half of your body did." Sanji hissed as Law palmed against his pants which at some point had gotten tighter, not that Sanji noticed. His legs jerked as pleasure shot through his body, but the movement hurt his leg, and Law noticed.

"Please tell me we can still fuck." He sounded desperate, he knew that, but it was entirely Law's fault for being irresistible.

"You have to keep your leg perfectly still. If you can manage that, I suppose we can work something out." Sanji frowned, suddenly remembering that Law didn't exactly look too good earlier.

"Are _you_ okay? I mean, did the drug wear off?"

"I feel better, yes. Your leg is the biggest concern right now. Promise me you're capable of keeping it still, and I'll ride you." Law was taking the focus off of him again, Sanji knew that, but he also knew Law wouldn't agree to sex if he really didn't feel well.

Or at least, he hoped so.

"I promise." He replied eagerly, licking his lips as Law pulled his shirt over his head. Sanji began stripping off his own clothes, pausing when he got to his pants. Law wordlessly pulled them down to his shins, leaving them there much to Sanji's annoyance. "Oi.."

"It will help keep your leg from moving. If you can't handle it, I suppose you'll have to wait." Sanji quickly shook his head, ignoring Law's cocky smirk and instead reaching for the lube and slicking his fingers. Law positioned himself over Sanji's cock, hands splayed across the blonde's chest, and bit his lip as Sanji began preparing him.

He decided against sitting up, wanting to watch Law's body as he rode him, and instead pulled Law down for a kiss. Sanji entered a second finger when their tongues began sliding together, swallowing a groan as he brushed against Law's prostate.

The surgeon sat back up and grabbed the oil from Sanji, slicking the blonde's cock and pumping him a few times just to work him up even more, before slowly lowering himself down. Sanji gripped Law's hips, both of them groaning when he bottomed out. Sanji's legs twitched, and he almost moved them until he remembered not to.

"Good, I don't want to stop because you can't control yourself." Law smirked at him, gasping as Sanji thrust up into him.

"I'll show you control." Sanji purred, one hand sliding up Law's back as the other gripped his hip, thrusting up into Law and watching in satisfaction as the surgeon met every one of his thrusts, ass slapping against Sanji's groin. He watched hungrily as Law's hips undulated with every move, body flexing deliciously before his eyes. "Fuck, do you know how hot you are?"

"I could ask you the same question." Law panted, reaching down to stroke himself, and the sight nearly had Sanji coming. He felt a twinge of pain in his leg and realized he was nearly moving it, hoping Law didn't notice, but of course the man noticed everything. "Do I need to stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare." Sanji growled, whining as Law clenched around him and slowed his pace. "I won't move it again, I promise, just keep fucking moving."

"Hmm, I suppose I'll let it go just this once. But if it happens one more time you'll have to get yourself off." Law grinned down at him, groaning as Sanji slapped his hand away and began jerking him off.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Although I don't have any room to talk. The idea of watching you get yourself off sounds fucking amazing." Law bit his lip, something in his eyes telling Sanji that he wouldn't totally be against that idea, and Sanji made a note to remember that for next time.

"You truly are a pervert." Law gasped, suddenly going still around Sanji and letting out a choked off moan as he came, spurts of come covering Sanji's chest. Sanji wanted to make a snarky remark but it became lost as he felt himself come as well, white spots dancing before his eyes when it was all over.

Law collapsed next to him, a sated expression on his face, while Sanji grimaced at the mess covering him. He really didn't feel like showering, so he decided to just wipe it off, wordlessly handing the towel to Law when he was finished.

Law eventually caught his breath and looked down at Sanji's leg. "Does it still hurt? I need to get it wrapped up and into a splint before you go to sleep."

"It's nothing I can't handle, but you might wanna doctor me up soon because I'm fucking exhausted now." Sanji watched as Law dressed himself and left his bedroom, coming back minutes later with his materials. He flinched as Law elevated his leg and set up the splint, wrapping it with padding and some sort of tape afterwords.

"Is all of that really necessary for a tiny little fracture?" Sanji asked, feeling a little silly with that much stuff wrapped around his leg.

"It may be little now, but if we don't keep it set properly it could get worse. I also want it to heal correctly so it won't bother you in the future. Now stop complaining and go to sleep." Sani grumbled at that, but was too tired to really protest. He felt Law settle in next to him before drifting off, some nagging feeling telling him he forgot something important.

It wouldn't take long for him to figure out what it was.

* * *

"Urgh...Law?" Sanji woke to find Law missing, and when he looked over his shoulder to check the bathroom, he found the room completely dark. Law definitely wasn't in his room, but the real question was why?

Sanji rolled out of bed but stopped short when he remembered his leg. Law had mentioned crutches, but Sanji really had no idea where they were. He decided to use the walls as support and kept most of his weight on his good leg, limping his way up to the deck to see if Law was there. It took much longer to get there than Sanji would have liked, and when he finally did make it he felt even more tired.

But he did find Law.

"Oi, what are you doing out here so late?" Sanji asked, staying by the door and leaning on the wall. Law jumped at Sanji's voice, frowning when he seemed to realize that he'd been walking without crutches.

"I could ask you the same question. What did I say about staying off it?" Law walked over to him and without another word scooped Sanji up, an embarrassing squawking noise escaping the blonde's mouth.

"I don't need you to carry me, asshole!" Sanji flailed around, eventually crossing his arms because Law clearly wasn't going to let him go. "And answer my question."

Law sighed, and Sanji suddenly realized how exhausted Law appeared to be. "I couldn't sleep." Sanji knew he was only getting half of what really happened, but waited to press the issue until they were both back in bed.

"And why couldn't you sleep?" He asked, getting comfortable under the covers and fixing Law with a look that clearly said 'tell me the truth.'

It was then that he remembered Law having a nightmare earlier that night, and the nagging feeling he'd been having finally made sense. "Nightmares?"

Law huffed an irritated breath, giving Sanji his answer. "I thought they would go away after I got better. My mind has always been so preoccupied with defeating Doflamingo, and now that he's captured I evidently have nothing else to think about except my past."

"Haven't you always had nightmares? I mean, even before Dressrosa, I'm pretty sure you had at least one..."

"Yes, but never this often. It's been happening every night since we arrived at Zou, and they keep getting worse." Law pulled Sanji against him, sighing into his hair, and Sanji wondered how Law's nightmares could _get_ any worse, because from what he'd heard they were already terrible.

"Does talking about them help?" Sanji usually didn't like to pry, but Law seemed like he needed help, and talking was really they only thing Sanji could offer.

"Not really, no. It's everything you already know about, anyways, so there's not much worth talking about." Sanji frowned, knowing Law wasn't telling him something.

"You said they keep getting worse, though. How?"

Law stayed quiet, and Sanji was about to ask again when suddenly Law cut him off.

"You're in them now. After everything that happened yesterday, I guess my mind finds it necessary to imagine all of the ways you could die."

"Law, I'm not going to-"

"You don't know that. Corazon told me he wouldn't die, and look at what happened. You're a pirate, Sanji, and now you're wanted alive. Whoever is looking for you may just want to kill you themselves."

Sanji snapped his mouth shut, because Law had a point, and he really _could_ die any day. But that didn't mean he _would_ , because he was strong, and too stubborn to die easily.

"Okay, yeah, but you can't think about it that way. I'll be damned if I kick the bucket before finding the All Blue." Law gave him a skeptical look, causing Sanji to growl in annoyance because convincing Law of anything was damn near impossible. "I mean it, Law, I'm not going to die that easy. That girl poured all her strength into breaking my leg, and by all means she should have, but all she did was fracture it. _Barely_. I'm strong, damnit, don't you know that?"

"Of course I do, it's one of the things that attracted me to you. But I can't help but worry. Everyone I've ever loved has died, and if it happens to you, I just…." Law paused, squeezing Sanji tighter and giving a shuddering sigh. "I can't lose you. I understand that we'll part ways, someday, but at least I'll know you're alive. And perhaps someday, we'll see each other again. But if you die..."

"Hey, knock it off with that sort of thinking, will you? You're mine now, and I'm yours, you can't get rid of me. Someday, when everything is settled and I have my restaurant, you're going to come see me. And if by then you've chosen to do something besides seek revenge, that's okay, you can do your thing. But you have to come see me." Sanji looked into Law's eyes before sealing his mouth over the surgeon's, trying to pour everything he felt into that moment. He knew it was risky, making plans so far down the line, but it was nice and right now Law needed it.

And it was completely unexpected, because their whole relationship had started off as strictly temporary.

Law seemed stunned for a moment, an odd emotion swimming around in his golden eyes, but eventually he offered Sanji a small smile.

"That sounds like quite the plan. I still haven't decided what to do with my life after Kaido is defeated, but no matter what path I choose, I'll be sure to watch for your restaurants grand opening. But you have to save me a seat."

Sanji grinned, feeling far too giddy for someone as tired as he was. "You'll get the best seat in the house, trust me."

* * *

Despite their talk, Law continued having nightmares, and was more closed off than he had been in a long time. It took the better part of the next day for Sanji to lose his patience. It felt like they were taking two steps forward and one step back all the time, which was typical when it came to Law, but it was exhausting and quite frankly, Sanji was tired of dealing with it.

His patience grew ever thinner when he couldn't even _find_ Law, even after harassing several of his crew members for information. Law had evidently chosen to wander off on his own, and it took Sanji far too long to realize where Law had probably gone, which was frustrating because it _was_ kind of obvious.

"Oi, what ever happened to those assholes that were attacking the ship?" Sanji asked Luffy, wondering why his captain hadn't returned to their hideout yet.

"Oh, them? They weren't very strong, so we got rid of them pretty quick. I still want to go find the two that captured you and Tra-guy, though! I thought we could have done it already, but Nami said to wait until you and Tra-guy felt better." Luffy pouted at that, and Sanji realized his captain wasn't even aware that Law was already on his way to do just that.

"Yeah, about that. I can't find Law anywhere. I can't say for sure, but I think he's probably on his way to cut them up as we speak. So if you want a fight, I suggest we get going."

"Eh?! Traffy left without us?! We have to hurry, Sanji, why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"Oi, don't blame me for this. It's his fault for disappearing all of a sudden." Sanji let Luffy drag him around the ship, gathering the others before racing off to the bounty hunters hideout, bringing Law's crew for the hell of it. If the people of Wano weren't already suspicious of them, they certainly were after witnessing all of them running through the town like madmen.

Not that any of them cared, since they weren't going to be staying on Wano for much longer.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sanji muttered, trying to get used to running with crutches. He was slowing them down quite a bit, he knew that, and it annoyed the hell out of him. He really just wanted to get to Law already, since the surgeon wasn't in the best state of mind right now and had every intention to kill the woman who fractured his leg, and while Sanji understood it…

He loved women, no matter what.

"Traffy will be fine, I just hope he saves some fun for us! I can't believe he wouldn't tell us where he went!" Luffy cried, and Sanji had a feeling Law would be getting lectured soon.

"I sure can." Sanji grumbled, sounding far too bitter, and Robin noticed.

"He has his reasons, I'm sure." She gave him a look, like she knew exactly what Law's reasons were, and Sanji didn't doubt it. Robin knew more than Sanji could imagine, and it was entirely too unnerving.

"I'm not too sure I agree with those reasons, though, and the fact that he didn't even tell me he was coming here..."

"You would have stopped him." Robin, again, had a point. "He has his reasons, and you may not agree with them, but you can't expect to agree on everything. He might also have reasons that you aren't aware of."

"I suppose you're right, as always my dear. I just hope he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble."

"Knowing the Cap, I'm sure he has. But he always gets himself out of it." One of Law's crew mates said, the others nodding in agreement. "I'm sure he's fine."

"He better save some action for me!" Luffy yelled, flinging himself at the entrance to the warehouse that served as the bounty hunters base. Sanji frowned, having expected something different, since all he ever saw were the cells.

"There's a basement, in case you didn't know. We should spit up into groups." Nami said, her climatact ready to go. Sanji nodded, knowing Law was probably downstairs. He didn't know how many people were left, besides the two who captured them. Law could have gotten caught all over again if he was outnumbered.

He stayed back, letting the others clear the way since he couldn't fight very well. As he expected, there were still a lot of bounty hunters, but he managed to hobble his way down to the cells.

And, also like he expected, Law had already dismembered the two from the other day. Their body parts flew around Law's room, their faces sharing frightened expressions, and Sanji belatedly noticed the hearts in Law's free hand.

"That's enough, Law." Sanji said, frowning when the girl looked at him. Her expression had been empty and dull the last time Sanji saw her, but now she looked terrified. Sanji hoped Law hadn't done anything drastic.

"You two are lucky he showed up." Law's voice sounded low and threatening, but he thankfully put both of the bounty hunters bodies back together before taking down his room. The hearts, however, remained in his hand.

"Law, seriously, enough is enough. I think they learned their lesson." Sanji moved closer to Law, stopping when the surgeon suddenly clenched his hand, causing both hunters to scream out in pain. Sanji nearly kicked Law in the head, but the hearts were suddenly back into their bodies, and Law turned without another word to leave.

"You shouldn't have ever messed with us. I hate to say this, but it's your own fault." Sanji left after that, catching up with Law who seemed disinterested in the fights going on around them. It wouldn't take the others long to finish up, and Sanji knew they didn't need help, so he followed Law outside. Law seemed perfectly fine with ignoring him, which effectively frayed the last of Sanji's nerves.

"Law, what the fuck is going on? You were fine with me last night, so what gives?" Sanji grabbed Law by the shoulder and roughly spun him around, nearly losing his balance in the process. Law shrugged him off, looking far too tense for Sanji's liking.

"It doesn't concern you. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." Law turned to leave, growling in annoyance as Sanji blocked his path.

"It kind of _does_ concern me, thanks, so I think you owe me some explanation. I don't care that you came here without telling me, I get that part, but you've been blowing me off all day. Did I do something wrong?" Sanji was positive he didn't, but there was a reason behind Law's attitude and he was desperate to know what it was.

"You haven't done anything wrong. I simply want to be alone."

Sanji opened his mouth to argue, feeling a burst of frustration before a cold calmness washed over him. "Fine then. Be alone." He walked away after that, making his way back to the ship and ignoring the dirty looks from the citizens of Wano. He honestly just wanted to move onto another island, because this one kept getting worse. But they still had business to attend to, like finding Kin'emon and figuring out what his problem was, because after Dressrosa the samurai seemed okay with them.

Something was still off, and Law's terrible personality wasn't helping.

* * *

 **This is getting harder and harder for me to update, mainly because my motivation is slipping. Luckily for me, there should only be two chapters left, so I won't have to keep struggling. I don't really have much else to say, other than reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

They had thought Kin'emon would be hard to find, or at least Sanji had, but when he returned to the ship the samurai was waiting for them. He'd attacked the man immediately, needing to release his pent up frustrations from Law, and the others had shown up not too long after that. He wasn't the only one who wanted to beat the samurai senseless, but in the end they allowed him onto the ship and questioned him in the galley. Law, unsurprisingly, had yet to join them.

"So you're telling me you never told anyone to attack us? Because the people here had plenty to say about us, and all of it had come from your mouth." Nami glared at him, as did everyone else, and the man was effectively frightened.

"I told them good things about you, really! But then some of them saw your sword," He gestured to Zoro's Shusui, "And had the same assumption as I did. I may have told them that I had the same suspicions, but I didn't think they would attack you! As for the bounty hunters...well, that wasn't _my_ fault, don't you agree?"

"It's _all_ your fault!" They all yelled, "We brought you here, and this is the treatment we get for it? You have to fix this mess!"

"There's nothing to fix at this point." Zoro said, fixing Kin'emon with a glare. "This sword is obviously important to these people, and they're not going to let it go. Besides, we don't have any other business here, so we might as well leave. After I kick your ass, of course."

"N-No, I can fix it, really! I'll talk to them again!"

"Talk is cheap. I say you fight Zoro in front of them all. He'll use the sword that everyone wants, and show them that he's the one who deserves to have it. If they still have a problem with it then we'll leave." Luffy spoke up, looking a little too serious for someone like him. "You owe us at least that."

Kin'emon looked around the room, sighing in resignation when he realized everyone agreed with Luffy. "I'll gather them all tomorrow morning. I will make up for this, no matter what."

"You better. Or else we'll all kick your ass." Sanji chimed in, the others nodding in agreement. Kin'emon look down at his leg, looking even more guilty, and solemnly shook his head.

"Tomorrow morning then. If you don't show up, we'll hunt you down." Zoro had a gleam in his eye that had Kin'emon leaving in a hurry, but agreeing none the less. Sanji sighed, glad that they had gotten that out of the way so he could start preparing dinner.

He usually had no problem focusing on cooking, but Law's absence was wearing on him, which irritated the living hell out of him because Law's attitude was really getting old. The surgeon had wanted space, and Sanji would give it to him. Sometimes it was better to leave the issue alone for a while instead of digging into it.

His problem was that he didn't know what the issue _was_. Law had seemed fine the night before, and it just didn't make sense to Sanji. But then, Law usually didn't make sense to him anyways.

* * *

He slept in his own bed that night. Law had been there for dinner, but seemed so far out of it that Sanji almost followed him to his room. But he still got the feeling that Law wouldn't open up to him anyways, so he decided to keep giving the man his space. It felt wrong, and he knew Law would have nightmares again tonight and he wouldn't be there.

But Law was stubborn and liked dealing with things on his own, and Sanji had to respect that.

He didn't appreciate being treated like nothing, because by this point he thought he was _something_ to Law, and if he confronted the surgeon again he would probably continue getting the same treatment. That was the main thing keeping him in his bed.

He didn't get much sleep though, and morning came all too soon. As soon as the sun started coming up so did he, tiredly dressing himself and dragging his feet to the galley.

And, to his great surprise, Law was sitting at the table.

The shock was enough to wake him up more, but Law looked ready to fall asleep any second, the shadows under his eyes more prominent than ever. He kept staring at the wall, even after Sanji joined him, one hand covering his mouth as he concentrated on something. Sanji really wanted to know what that _something_ was, and since Law had apparently been waiting for him, he assumed the man was ready to talk.

It still took him several minutes to snap out of whatever daze he was in, and when he looked at Sanji it almost seemed like he was just now realizing he wasn't alone.

He gave a long-suffering sigh before finally speaking. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. I wish I had a better explanation for you, but I really can't find a reason for it. The lack of sleep must be affecting my attitude."

"You think so? I never would have guessed." Sanji hoped sarcasm would help Law know he wasn't _completely_ pissed about it, and the wry smirk he got in return showed him he was right. "But you can't keep going on like this. I'm a pretty patient person, but when you get distant like that for no apparent reason it wears on me, you know? I just want to help you."

"I don't think you can." Law sighed again, resting his head heavily on Sanji's shoulder. "I've come to realize that accepting help doesn't make me look weak, but there are still things that I have to do alone. Understanding everything that Dressrosa showed me is just one of those things."

"I'm still here to listen if you ever need to talk. If you need space, I get that too, just...just tell me, okay? I'd prefer that over you ignoring me." Sanji ran his fingers through Law's hair, belatedly wondering where his hat was.

"I can do that. Again, I'm sorry for treating you that way. It was never my intention to hurt you. I suppose I'm just...not good at expressing how I truly feel. My instincts always tell me to close off completely, but perhaps that isn't the best thing to do anymore."

"Not while I'm around, shitty doctor." He got a chuckle for that, and Sanji knew they were okay again. He just hoped this time it lasted. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything you cook will be fine." Law seemed perfectly content with leaning on him, voice thick with sleep, and Sanji wondered if Law would even let him get up.

"Oi, why don't you lay on the couch and get some rest? Breakfast won't be ready for a while, and the others don't get up this early, so it'll be nice and quiet." Law groaned, nuzzling against Sanji's chest and yawning. "Don't make me carry you when I can barely walk."

"You couldn't even if you tried." Law got up anyways, knowing that Sanji _would_ try, and flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah yeah, just go to sleep already. I'll wake you up when the food's done." Sanji had a feeling Law was already asleep, and he made a mental note to find a blanket once he got started on cooking. He planned on making a huge breakfast, knowing everyone would need energy for today. He honestly couldn't wait to see Zoro fight Kin'emon, because while the mosshead may be an idiot his swordsmanship skills were better than most. Kin'emon didn't stand a chance.

And once that was done, maybe they could finally get off the island. Sanji knew this fight wouldn't solve anything, and the people would still cause problems. Luffy had most likely suggested it because Zoro deserved to show off his skills with Shusui, letting the people know they _wouldn't_ be getting it back, and because Kin'emon deserved to get beat.

They really didn't need to stay on Wano any longer anyways.

* * *

Sanji had left for just a second to fetch a blanket, and when he entered the kitchen again he found Robin sitting at the table, reading the morning paper and drinking the fresh coffee he'd made.

"Ah, good morning Robin-chan." He greeted, spreading the blanket over Law and checking on the sausage.

"Good morning," She replied, glancing up from the paper at Law. "I take it you two are on better terms again?"

Sanji gave her a sheepish grin, knowing that everyone had probably noticed their bad attitudes yesterday. "Yeah, we're okay. Just some...lack of communication, is all."

"I see. Communication is important in every relationship, although he does seem to be...lacking in that department, not that it's any of my business. I suppose I can relate to him, though." Robin gave him a cryptic smile, reminding him just how similar she was to Law. Still, Robin had come a long way since joining them, and if she could do it then Law should be able to as well.

Although Robin had become a _part_ of their crew, and Law...Law had his own crew. The surgeon had made progress since allying with them, sure, but once they parted ways Law could very well revert back to his old self.

And that bothered Sanji, for some reason.

He _had_ told Law that they would see each other again, and if they did...well, he didn't want Law to be as closed off as before. Then they would be back at square one, and he would have to start all over, and—

"Sanji?" Robin's voice broke him out of his mental rambling, thankfully. He always had to over-think things.

"Sorry, just got lost in thought my dear. He's getting better, really. We just hit a rough patch is all." Sanji wondered why he felt the need to assure Robin that they were okay, when it really wasn't anyone's business. But Robin had been the one he always went to when he needed help with Law, so he supposed by now it was...kind of her business, since she was somewhat involved. And, like he had previously been thinking, she was a lot like Law. Seeking help from her had it's benefits.

"All couples do." Robin smiled again, this time less cryptic, much to Sanji's relief. "As long as you're both happy, that's all that matters. But I think I've told you that before."

"Sanji, I want food!" Luffy's screech broke through the calmness in the kitchen, and Sanji glanced fearfully at Law, hoping he hadn't woken up. He appeared to still be sleeping, until Luffy came running into the kitchen as loud as possible. He looked more tired, if possible, and incredibly unhappy about being woken up so suddenly.

"Oh, Traffy's here! Hi Traffy! Were you sleeping? How can you sleep when there's food? Is the food ready, Sanji?"

"Luffy I swear if you don't sit down and shut up in two seconds you're not getting anything!" Sanji yelled back, dishing everything out onto plates just as the others started making their way into the kitchen. Law stretched as he stood, seeming less grumpy now that he would be getting food, and took his seat with the others.

"Don't be so mean, Sanji! I just want food!"

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your damn food." Sanji grumbled, serving everyone before taking his seat. Luffy devoured his food while everyone else ate at a regular pace, except for maybe Zoro. Sanji had no idea how they could even enjoy food when they ate so fast.

"So, are we going to have to track down the samurai?" Brook asked, Zoro instantly getting a gleam in his eye.

"I don't think so. It doesn't make a difference to me, as long as I get to fight him."

"Do we really have to fight the guy? I mean, couldn't we just leave and pretend like this never happened?" Usopp asked, shrinking back at the look Zoro gave him.

"No way. He can't get away with causing us so many problems. Besides, I want these people to know Shusui is in good hands." Zoro grinned, Usopp cowering more in his seat as well as Chopper.

"So scary!"

* * *

As it would turn out, they didn't need to find Kin'emon, because he (and probably half of the island) were gathered in town, not far from the ship. They all received nasty looks from the citizens, most directed at Zoro who didn't seem to notice. His eye was set on Kin'emon, and Luffy cheered him on as the fight started.

"This shouldn't take long." Sanji said, leaning on his crutches as well as Law, who stood behind him. "Hopefully we can leave today."

"And go where? To Kaido? You're hardly in the condition to fight." Law said, keeping his voice low and eyes sharp, obviously expecting another ambush.

"I heal fast. You're not in the best condition either, shitty surgeon. But to answer your question, no, I don't think we'll go after Kaido yet. I'm sure Nami can navigate us to another island close by." Sanji didn't really care where they went, as long as they left Wano.

"Interesting, you called her Nami." Law remarked, causing Sanji to scowl.

"I always call her Nami. That's her name."

"Usually you have to call her your flower, or some other nonsense." Sanji elbowed him for that, although he had a point.

"You're my flower too, Law-kyun."

"Be _quiet_." Law hissed, and Sanji knew he was blushing. He smirked in satisfaction when Law didn't press it any further, watching as Zoro landed a good hit on Kin'emon. The citizens attitudes seemed to have changed after seeing what Zoro was capable of, and their faces of disgust had changed into ones of fear.

"Come on, mosshead, quit dragging it out!" Sanji yelled, tired of standing on crutches. The fight wasn't even that interesting. Kin'emon was defending himself more than anything, although occasionally he would get offensive and try to cut Zoro. It didn't work, of course, because Zoro had way more skill.

"Be quiet, shit-cook, he hasn't learned his lesson yet." Zoro replied, Shusui clashing with Kin'emon's sword.

"Show off." He muttered, leaning more heavily on Law as he grew bored. He was getting a few weird looks for it, although most of the crowd was focused on Zoro. He wondered if Law cared, but the man wasn't protesting so he assumed it was alright.

"He's doing what's necessary. Do you see how the townspeople look? He's letting them know not to mess with us again. He'll finish it soon, the samurai looks overwhelmed." Law said, Sanji nodding in agreement because yeah, Kin'emon looked ready to fall over. He had plenty of wounds on him though none were life threatening.

"Go Zoro! Kick his ass!" Luffy cheered, laughing and probably scaring the townspeople more, if anything. Their crew as a whole was probably an odd sight to see.

"I should go shopping while everyone's distracted like this. I bet I could take as much food as possible right now." Sanji said, although the ship was still well stocked.

"We _should_ stay here. I don't trust walking around in the open. Besides, you have enough food."

"Someone's paranoid." Sanji said, nearly dropping his crutches when Law reached down to pinch his ass. He squeaked in embarrassment, wondering if anyone had seen. "Oho, you've got balls, Trafalgar."

"And you've got sass. Keep quiet and watch until it's over." Sanji smirked but complied anyways, watching as Zoro's sword stopped just before cutting into Kin'emon's neck, several people gasping in shock. He sheathed the sword, looking rather satisfied before joining the rest of them. Kin'emon seemed a little taken aback as well, and Sanji wondered if he had really been expecting to die.

"Well, that settles it then, right?" Zoro asked, looking to Luffy for an answer. The Captain shrugged, looking far too nonchalant.

"If we leave this place, we either go to Kaido, or find another island. I think we need a little more time before fighting an _emperor_ , but finding another island could take some time. I'd have to check my maps...Sanji, do we have enough food?" Nami asked, and Sanji had to think about it again, because while he was _pretty_ sure they had enough…

"A little more wouldn't hurt. I can have it done by today."

"Good. Franky, does the ship need any repairs?" She asked, turning towards the cyborg who also paused to think.

"None that I can think of, but I'll check again. If there is anything, it wouldn't take me long to fix." He replied, and Nami nodded, mulling things over before speaking again.

"I'll check my maps, but it sounds like we can leave tonight, as long as there aren't any _complications_." She glared at Kin'emon then, as well as some of the townspeople. "We don't have any more business here anyways."

"Sounds fine to me. I got what I wanted." Zoro said, evidently deciding that it was time to go back to the ship.

"Hold on a minute," Kin'emon said, stopping Zoro from leaving. "I'm afraid I cannot accept this. You all did me an incredible favor, bringing Kanjuro and I back home, as well as watching over my son. You are my benefactor, Strawhat, and my people have wronged you and your crew. I have apologized for my involvement, but there are others who need to apologize as well!" He looked at a certain group of people in particular, and Sanji realized they were the one's who had attacked Zoro.

"Go on then, apologize! A mere sword is not a good enough reason to mistreat these people!" Kanjuro said, and Sanji wondered how long the man had been in the crowd. There was a moment of utter silence and pointed glaring until the crowd suddenly bowed, not only those who attacked Zoro, but everyone else. Sanji couldn't believe it.

"Please accept our apology, Strawhats!"

Luffy blinked, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face as he snickered. "Well, that's more like it! What do you guys say, should we forgive them?"

"Doesn't make a difference to me, I just wanted to fight him." Zoro shrugged, the others shrugging and nodding in agreement.

"I mean, they _are_ assholes, and I did almost get my leg broken, but at this point I don't really give a shit. As long as I can go shopping in peace this time, I guess I can forgive them." Sanji said, albeit reluctantly since it seemed like they were letting these people off too easy. But it could have been worse, and they were used to this sort of treatment anyways.

"The ones who gave us the most trouble were the bounty hunters, not the citizens, so I think we can forgive them." Robin added, causing Luffy to grin more.

"Alright then, consider yourselves forgiven! But if you give us any more trouble today, you'll all be fighting Zoro!" The townspeople looked frightened by the mere idea and quickly agreed, an elderly woman stepping forward and announcing that any food they bought for the rest of their time on Wano would be free, which instantly brightened Sanji's mood.

"Sanji, get enough food for a big feast!" Luffy instantly yelled, drool running from his mouth. Sanji waved a hand in dismissal and began walking back to the ship to make a list of anything they might need, as well as ingredients he would need for said feast. If the food was free, he planned on buying as much of it as possible. But he would need help carrying it all back to the ship.

"Oi, Marimo, you're coming with us. I need an extra set of hands for this." Sanji said to Zoro, who looked rather disgruntled by being ordered around. He _did_ agree without complaint when Sanji mentioned free booze, though.

For once, it seemed like they would have a nice day on Wano. Sanji just hoped it was true.

* * *

 **I'm hoping to wrap this up within the next few chapters since I have no idea where to go with it, and I have another idea that I really want to start working on. But I have to finish this before starting something new, or else it'll never get done. So, the end is coming, and it will be...good? I really have no idea anymore:)**


	9. Chapter 9

"You over-exerted yourself, didn't you."

It was more of a statement than a question, spoken with smugness that could only come from Law. Sanji glared at him, putting the last of the groceries away and resting heavily on the counter. He may have gone overboard with shopping, but the food was free and he had to take advantage of that. In the end he _may_ have felt a bit guilty since he had _probably_ taken half of the islands food (maybe he was exaggerating, but only a little) and the amount of walking may have tired him out.

"Are you going to help me make dinner or not? Luffy wants a feast before we leave and I'm sure as hell not doing all of that work by myself." Not that he couldn't, he'd done it before, but well...he _was_ kind of tired, and his leg _did_ hurt. Besides, Law needed to be used for something, or else he would keep giving Sanji that cocky smirk.

"I suppose I can help, but only because you clearly need it. I did tell you to take a break, but you insisted-"

"Shut up and peel these fucking potatoes before I shove one up your ass." Sanji growled, pushing Law over to the sink where a pile of potatoes waited. The surgeon chuckled, irritating Sanji even more, because of _course_ Law would rub it in his face. "You really are a shitty doctor."

"And you're a shitty patient." Law shot back, smirk evident in his tone. Sanji gave him a good whack with his spatula, pouring oil into a pan and cutting up the fresh fish he'd gotten. He planned on making a variety of food, from fish and salad to meat and sliced potatoes with vegetables.

"What was I supposed to do? It's free food, I had to get as much as possible." Sanji shrugged. It made perfect sense to him, and besides, he was fine. A little soreness never stopped him before, and it wouldn't now. Not when he had a feast to cook.

"Hmm, and you had to do that as fast as possible, right? Because stopping to rest would be too troublesome. Your leg won't get better at this rate." Law turned to hand him the potatoes, all of which were peeled, and Sanji had to recoil because Law had gotten that done way too fast.

"Did you use your fucking ability to do that?" He asked, wondering what else he could make Law do to get cooking done faster. "You little shit, cut those vegetables while you're at it."

"I have the power to grant immortality, and you have me doing chores." Law remarked dryly. It took Sanji a few seconds to realize what exactly he'd said, but when it clicked he spun around to look at Law, who looked a little surprised that he'd said that out loud.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Sanji asked, wondering why Law had never mentioned that before. Then again, there was probably a lot he hadn't mentioned.

Law sighed, knowing there was no way out. "The greatest power my fruit grants is immortality, although the user must forfeit their life. I've never really cared for the concept, so I never mentioned it."

"So if you do that, you'll die?" Sanji asked, Law nodding in confirmation. "Don't ever fucking use that power."

"I don't intend to." Law replied, creating a room and using Kikoku to cut the vegetables, wiping off the blade with a rag afterwards.

"Good. Nobody needs to be immortal anyways." Sanji said, dumping the vegetables onto the pan with the potatoes. He checked on the meat in the oven, making sure nothing was getting overcooked, before throwing the fish onto a separate pan on top of the stove. With that done, all he had to do was wait for everything to finish cooking.

"I agree, although I'm sure there are plenty of people who would kill for it. Doflamingo, for example." Sanji felt the change in Law's attitude as soon as Doflamingo was mentioned, the room suddenly feeling colder.

"Hey, stop thinking about that. The asshole's locked up somewhere and you've got his heart. You're done dealing with him." Sanji said, wrapping his arms around Law from behind. He felt the tension leak out of Law's body instantly.

"You're right, I suppose I'm just having a hard time letting go of my hatred for him. It's been hanging over me for half of my life." Law sighed, one hand coming up to cover Sanji's that were clasped together over his chest.

"You'll get there. It definitely won't be easy, after everything he's done to you, but I know you can move on." Sanji said, letting go of Law to check on the food. It was nearly done, which meant he needed to start setting the table.

"You have entirely too much faith in me." Law said, sounding a little bitter, and Sanji had to whack him again with his spatula.

"I do, and for a damn good reason. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, Law. After everything you've been through you're still here. I can't imagine many people being able to do that." Law was giving him a rather intense look, and Sanji had no idea what it meant.

"I know you're right...but sometimes it just feels like…" Law sighed, a look of frustration crossing his face, and Sanji paused what he was doing because Law was clearly trying to explain how he felt, which didn't happen often.

"Like what?" He pressed, hoping Law wouldn't retreat back behind his walls. The man had made some serious progress, but whenever Doflamingo was mentioned Law tended to have a bit of relapse.

Law hesitated, that same intense look coming back again, and Sanji knew what would come next.

"Never mind, it's nothing important."

" _Don't_." Sanji nearly growled, setting the last plate down onto the table and taking long strides back over to Law, who looked rather taken aback. "Don't fucking assume it's not important, because I can see that it is, Law. Don't _lie_ to me. You should know by now that I can't stand it."

Law looked down at the floor, hat shading his eyes and shoulders hunched. "It feels like I've come this far in my life and I haven't accomplished anything. I feel like I haven't gotten anywhere, and maybe...maybe I never will. Sometimes I feel like I never should have..." Law hesitated again, and Sanji felt a numbing coldness bloom in his stomach, because he had a pretty good idea what Law had wanted to say.

"Should have what? _Lived?_ Met Corazon, met your crew? Met _me_? If that's seriously how you feel then you really _haven't_ gotten anywhere." Sanji spat, grabbing Law by his coat and forcing the man to look at him.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." Law sighed, "It's not like that. It's...I can't explain it to you."

"You sure as hell better try, because I refuse to believe that's how you really feel." Sanji said, letting go of Law and waiting. The surgeon was silent for a moment, eyebrows drawn together as he tried to gather his thoughts. Law had always seemed good at keeping his thoughts together, always sounding so composed, but that was all part of his act. Sanji knew now that Law was almost a completely different person, once he got behind those walls.

"It's not that I don't want to be alive. I'm grateful for everything I have, and for everything Cora-san did for me. It's just…sometimes I feel like he died for nothing. He saved some cynical brat who would spend the rest of his life seeking revenge instead of just _living_ like he wanted me to. I feel like I don't deserve what I have, because everyone who cared about me ended up dying and I'm...here. I suppose that's not much of a better explanation..." Law's hands were balled into fists, his entire body shaking ever so slightly. Sanji knew how difficult that must have been, and in a way he could relate to Law, because for everything his life may be worth he couldn't help but feel like he didn't deserve to have it so good, not after Zeff sacrificed his leg to save him.

"No, it's...it's better. I get what you're saying. But...fuck, I really don't have any room to talk, but you should know that you deserve happiness. And sure, you may have gotten caught up with revenge, but that's only because you cared about Corazon so much. It may not have been exactly what he wanted but...I'm sure he would understand, if he were here." Sanji gave a half-shrug, hoping he was right in assuming Corazon wouldn't really care that Law tried so hard to kill Doflamingo. He didn't know anything about the guy.

"Perhaps he would." Law didn't sound entirely convinced, but some of the negativity surrounding him diminished, so Sanji figured he'd said something right. It was always hard to tell with Law.

"Look, just try not to dwell on it too much. I know Dressrosa changed things for you, and you need time to adjust. So take your time. It won't come easy, but I'm here...if you need me." Sanji shrugged again, feeling incredibly sappy all of a sudden, but Law was giving him a tiny smile that made him feel a little more assured.

"And I appreciate that. Now, I believe you should finish your job here, before Strawhat comes in begging for food." Sanji could already hear commotion coming from the deck and quickly started dishing out food onto the plates, grinning at Law who once again used his ability to help. They had just finished when Luffy burst into the galley, drooling and making entirely too much noise over how much food there was. The others filed in after him, everyone taking their seats and digging in.

Sanji glanced up from his plate across the table at Law, who looked back at him with the same barely noticeable smile, and it gave Sanji the oddest fluttering feeling in his stomach.

Too bad Law didn't smile more often.

* * *

It had to be after midnight by the time Sanji made it back to Law's room, and he was beyond exhausted after doing all of the dishes. Law had offered to help, but Sanji had told him to go to bed. Cleaning the kitchen was his job, after all, except for the rare nights he didn't feel like doing it.

He found Law sitting up in bed reading a book, some sort of medical tome, which didn't surprise Sanji at all since the man rarely slept. He kicked off his shoes (which wasn't easy with his leg being wrapped up) and stripped off his suit, crawling into bed and nuzzling close to Law.

"You must be tired. I could have helped, you know." Law said, closing his book and laying down with Sanji.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle." Sanji said, yawning in the process. He went to wrap his arms around Law but immediately froze when he realized the man was naked. "Well, that's a lovely surprise."

"Hmm, I _had_ been planning something for tonight considering we'll be sailing on separate ships for some time, but you need rest." Law said, reaching to turn the lamp off. Sanji grabbed his arm and pulled it back, suddenly feeling wide awake.

"I can rest later. What did you have planned?" He asked, pulling Law closer and giving him a sultry look.

"Do you remember what you said last time?" Sanji thought back, his cock taking interest when he remembered.

"You want me to watch you get yourself off?" Sanji asked just to make sure he was remembering right, gulping when Law nodded.

"Of course I won't be the only one doing it, but yes. It won't be as strenuous as sex, thankfully, since you need to sleep."

"So do you." Sanji shot back, already removing his boxers. "But you have to give me a show first."

"Only if you do the same." Law smirked at him, voice dropping sensually as he pulled down the covers to reveal his already hard cock. He grabbed the oil from beside his bed and slicked his cock, handing the bottle to Sanji afterwards. Sanji quickly did the same, too focused on Law to care about his own throbbing erection, but he had to give Law a show.

He started off slow, going at the same pace as Law who looked entirely too hot. It wasn't fair, because the sight of Law jerking himself off would have Sanji coming way too soon.

Law pulled him in for a kiss, their cocks rubbing against each other, and Sanji had to resist the urge to grind his hips to get some sort of friction besides his own hand. Watching Law was one thing, but doing it to himself wasn't something he was used to. Besides, he'd gotten used to Law getting him off. His hand couldn't compare to _that_.

Their hands bumped against each other with every stroke as they slowly started pumping faster, hips bucking into their fists. Sanji's eyes stayed focused on as much of Law as possible, from his flexing hips to his slightly flushed face. Law bit his lower lip, something about the sight making Sanji moan as heat shot down to his groin. Law smirked at that, eyes dark with lust, and he leaned in to suck on Sanji's neck.

He licked a path up to Sanji's ear, chuckling darkly when the cook shivered. Sanji had a feeling he was up to something, but was too entranced with the way Law's fist flew over his cock. He never would have imagined that something like _that_ would turn him on so much, but fuck, it did. He was already close, which was a damn shame because he wanted this to last forever.

And then Law just _had_ to give the smallest of moans next to Sanji's ear, the sound so rare Sanji nearly blew his load. His hand stopped stroking his cock, gripping the base instead to keep himself from coming.

"Fuck, don't do that, I'm fucking..." Sanji gasped, and he could feel Law smirk against his neck.

"You wanted a show, didn't you?" Law practically purred, the tip of his cock rubbing against Sanji's. He could feel Law's precome mix with his own and groaned at the wetness, wondering if Law was close as well, since the man had stopped stroking.

"You're too fucking hot, you know that?" Sanji kissed Law, relaxing his grip and going back to slowly pumping his cock, Law mimicking the action. Sanji peeked an eye open, noting the way Law's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, and decided to get some payback. He moaned, the sound much more lewd than the tiny preview Law had given him, and was pleased when Law's entire body tensed and his eyes shot open.

"Hypocrite." Law gasped, pushing Sanji onto his back and straddling his legs. Sanji knew he was screwed now, because Law always had a way of getting back at him, although the view was much better from the new position. He traced Law's tattoos with his eyes, slowly moving down to Law's hand flying over his cock again, little pants of breath escaping his mouth.

He smirked at Sanji then, and the blonde knew for certain that he was fucked. Law lifted his free hand to his mouth and sucked on his own fingers, tongue sliding up and down each digit and effectively getting Sanji's full attention. He wondered if Law was seriously about to do what he thought he was, and got his answer when the surgeon began fingering himself, teeth scraping against his bottom lip again.

"You fucking cheater, that's not fair." Sanji nearly whined, wishing Law would stop undulating his hips so provocatively because he was seriously about to come.

"You never said I couldn't." Law shrugged, the low tone of his voice sending a shiver down Sanji's spine. He pumped even slower, knowing anything more would have him coming, and he couldn't have that. No, he wanted to watch Law for as long as possible.

But he quickly realized Law was going to make that difficult, because he started making actual _noise_ , and it drove Sanji insane. He wasn't nearly as loud as Sanji, of course, but it was still more than what he was used to hearing from Law.

"Bastard...fuck!" Sanji gasped as Law made a particularly delicious sound, cock jumping in his hand. He gave a few more quick strokes before his vision wavered, come spurting out over his hand and onto Law's stomach. He knew the moan that ripped from his throat could wake up the entire ship, if Law's room weren't so thick-walled.

He came to his senses just in time to see Law come as well, warm spurts of white splattering over Sanji's stomach. Law groaned as his hand gripped his throbbing cock, collapsing back onto the bed when it was over. The two panted for air for a moment before sighing, looking at each other with tired grins.

"That was fucking great. I don't think I've ever enjoyed getting myself off that much." Sanji said, watching as Law retrieved a rag from the bathroom and wiped himself off before handing it to the blonde.

"I could say the same, although it does feel much better when you're doing it for me. Still, I certainly enjoyed watching you." Law smirked, wrapping his arms around Sanji and nuzzling into his hair.

"And you call me a pervert. You surprised me, Trafalgar. I didn't know you had those sounds in you." Sanji said, somehow knowing Law was blushing.

"You're wearing off on me, I suppose. Although I don't think I could ever be as loud as you." Sanji elbowed him for that.

"I've never heard you complain about it."

"Mm, and you never will." Law yawned rather adorably then, stretching his arm to flick off the light before pulling Sanji even closer. "Now go to sleep, will you?"

It was Sanji's turn to yawn, feeling his exhaustion from earlier come back tenfold. "Yeah yeah, good night to you too."

* * *

 **A bit of a shorter chapter, I know, but I felt like it was the best stopping point. Adding anything else would have ruined it, I think, so this will have to do. I'm estimating that there will be one more chapter for this, two at the most. I'm so out of ideas for this it's not even funny. Hopefully I can manage to end it at a good spot...but we'll see. I'm pretty bad at writing endings:)**


	10. Chapter 10

"It's uninhabited." Nami said for possibly the tenth time, since Luffy was evidently having a hard time believing her.

"But I wanted an adventure! There's nothing fun on an island this small with no people!" Luffy cried, very clearly grating on Nami's nerves.

"Like she said, this was the only island close by. It's not like we'll be here long anyways." Sanji said, although it wasn't what any of them were expecting, except the navigator herself. She had apparently chosen to keep it a secret, probably to lessen Luffy's incessant whining. Not that it worked.

"We have to at least go exploring then, since there might be _something_ fun out there." Luffy grinned, though Sanji wasn't quite sure what could be considered fun on an island so tiny. There were palm trees, bushes, and plenty of sand as far as the eye could see. It was really more of a rock than an island, something that bugged Sanji due to past experiences. It may not be as small as _that_ rock, but it certainly hit too close to home.

"I'm going to see what food I can gather." Sanji said, returning to the kitchen to fetch a basket. He heard the others leave the ship as well as some of Law's crew, but could feel Law standing in the doorway. "I take it you're going to help me and not stare at my ass the whole time." He remarked, retrieving the basket that had been on a rather low shelf and straightening. Law didn't look abashed in the slightest.

"Hm, I could always do both." Law replied. Sanji rolled his eyes, walking past Law back out onto the deck.

"I don't recall you being this perverted when we first met." Sanji said, not that he really cared. Or had any room to talk, for that matter.

"Yes well, you have rubbed off on me quite a bit. I've never really been as attracted to anyone as I am to you, either, so I suppose that has something to do with it."

"I'm flattered to have dirtied your mind." Sanji smirked. The two walked in comfortable silence, stopping once they found a group of bushes with different fruits hanging off the branches. They weren't poisonous, just blackberries, raspberries, and blueberries. The two began picking them, placing them into the basket one by one. The rest of the crew could be heard in the distance, as well as Law's crew hanging around the beach, but other than that it was relatively silent.

Ordinarily Sanji would be happy on the off chance he got some peace and quiet, but he couldn't quite convince his body to relax, and Law picked up on it.

"You seem troubled. Is something wrong?" He asked. Sanji sighed, knowing it was stupid but needing to talk about it anyways.

"This island is just bringing back old memories. It's so damn small, I guess it reminds me of the rock old Zeff and I got trapped on." Sanji replied, absentmindedly popping one of the berries into his mouth. Just thinking about how hungry he'd been for two months made his stomach rumble.

"I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" Law sounded uncertain, not that Sanji could blame him. The guy rarely offered to help anyone deal with their problems, and usually it was Sanji offering to help _him_. But Law had way more demons than he did, so he figured it was normal.

"I could use a distraction, yeah." Sanji grinned, pulling Law closer and giving the surgeon a devious look.

"Out in the open? Surely you aren't becoming an exhibitionist now." Despite his words, Law seemed perfectly fine with leaning in closer and sucking on Sanji's neck, earning a satisfied groan from the blond.

"Hmm, not really. The idea of getting caught doesn't exactly sound appealing. Besides, if anyone besides me got to see you like that, I'd kick their skull in." Sanji growled at the mere idea, kissing Law and swiping his tongue across the surgeon's lips.

"Mm, aren't we possessive. Quite the turn on." Law smirked, voice dropping to that sultry purr that always meant he was aroused. Sanji watched as he stuck a blackberry between his teeth, leaning in to kiss Sanji and push it into his mouth with his tongue. Sanji groaned, his own tongue sliding it back into Law's mouth, the two passing it back and forth until air became a necessity and Sanji's pants felt too suffocating.

"Fuck, we really are bad." He laughed rather breathlessly, although thankfully he wasn't as paranoid about the island's size anymore.

"It's a shame there's not an inn here. A bed would make things much easier." Law said, and Sanji had to agree with that.

"Yeah, I mean your ship is great and all but there's something different about doing it in a hotel. It's too bad, since we probably won't get another chance."

Sanji froze as soon as the words left his mouth, as did Law, because neither one of them had realized that they didn't have much time left now. They would only stay on the island for a few days at the most, and then it was off to fight Kaido. And after that, the alliance would be over.

"Indeed. We seem to be nearing the end of this alliance." Law spoke in a way that had Sanji feeling anxious all over again, because he could practically _see_ the man's walls being thrown back up, and that hadn't happened in quite a while.

"We'll just have to take advantage of these next few days...it's not like we didn't know this would happen." Sanji wasn't sure if he was talking more to himself or to Law, but either way it didn't make either one of them feel any better.

"No, this was supposed to be temporary in the first place. You're right, of course, I just...shouldn't have allowed myself to forget that fact. My entire goal for allying with your captain was to take down Kaido. This...wasn't part of the plan." Sanji had a feeling Law was trying to say something else, and whatever it was, he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I'm sorry to have gotten in the way of things. The last thing I want is to make you stray from your path." Sanji stood abruptly, basket of berries forgotten. All he wanted to do now was be alone.

Law had other plans. He yanked Sanji back down and pulled him close, surprising the blond. "We're not doing this. Not now, when we only have such limited time left. I told you already that I love you. Do _not_ take that lightly."

Sanji was at a loss for words, and it took him a moment to gather his thoughts. "Right. Sorry. It's just, you sounded like you regretted it. But this isn't the time for us to be stupid. I think we've done that enough."

"Believe me when I say I don't regret anything when it comes to you, except for the times that I've hurt you. Speaking of which, I didn't even think about your leg just now. Does it hurt?" Sanji blinked, just barely registering that Law had pulled him down so fast it jostled his leg.

"Actually, no, I didn't feel anything. It did take us almost two days to get here. Do you think it's healed by now?" Sanji certainly hoped so, because he was tired of walking around with a splint.

"I'll check when we return to the ship. If it's not causing you any pain, it's more than likely healed." Law replied, looking relieved that he didn't hurt Sanji's leg.

"I think we've picked enough of these. I'd like to get some coconuts, but I need a bucket for that, so we should head back to the ship. You can take this damn thing off while we're there."

Law nodded, walking with Sanji back to where they docked Sunny.

* * *

While it did feel incredibly freeing to have his leg back to normal, Sanji still felt antsy, even while climbing the palm trees to knock down coconuts. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept wandering back to his childhood, the terrible emptiness he'd felt in his stomach for two months coming back to haunt him.

Law was aware of his anxiety, keeping an eye on him despite Sanji insisting he was fine. He used his ability to knock coconuts down, making the process much faster, and by the time Sanji's bucket was half full Law had already filled two.

"Cheating bastard." Sanji grumbled, reaching for a particularly juicy looking coconut that was just a little too far. At the same time, his brain decided to assault him with a rather vivid memory, and some sort of phantom pain blossomed in his stomach, causing him to falter.

He felt himself falling, arm still reaching for the coconut that seemed to be taunting him now, hanging there just barely out of arms length. He felt so hungry all of a sudden, yet unusually weak at the same time. The fact that he'd just fallen out of a tree didn't register until he felt himself being caught by a pair of strong arms.

"..ji... _Sanji!_ " He snapped his head to look up at Law, wondering what the hell had just happened. He looked up, glaring at that damn coconut that was still hanging there, before sighing in resignation. Clearly his mind couldn't handle this island, no matter how hard he tried to ignore it.

"Sorry. Guess I blacked out for a second..." Sanji trailed off, wondering what had triggered him to suddenly zone out so bad. It had been a memory, but which one? For some reason, he couldn't remember now.

"I think you have enough fruit, we should go back. You need to rest." Law helped him stand, hands staying firmly planted on his shoulders until he knew Sanji wouldn't suddenly fall over. Sanji frowned, looking back up at the coconut he'd wanted so bad. Law followed his gaze, huffing a breath and creating a room. Suddenly he was holding it in his hand, offering it to Sanji who beamed in return.

"Such a good errand boy." He grinned, grabbing his bucket and walking back to the ship. Law followed, and Sanji could feel the mans eyes staring holes into his back. It was a bit unnerving, but considering the fact that he'd just fallen out of a fucking tree, he supposed Law had every right to be worried.

"I'm gonna make a great fruit salad with all of this." Sanji said once they were back in the galley. He already had dinner planned out, a barbeque on the beach. All of the fruit would go with it perfectly, and he was sure he could make some damn good drinks from the coconut juice.

"You're _going_ to rest first." Law said, his tone implying he would force Sanji to relax if he had to.

"Law, really, I'm fine. I just got a little...distracted, is all." It was a lie and they both knew it, Law raising an eyebrow at him.

"You're lucky I caught you. Of all the trees, you picked the tallest one to fall out of. Come on, you're coming with me." Law grabbed him by the hand and practically dragged him from the kitchen all the way to the ladder leading to the observation room. Sanji didn't know what Law was planning, but he went with it anyways, climbing up the ladder and feeling more anxious with every step. From this high up, he could see everything, including just how small the island was. For some reason it made him feel worse.

He plopped down on the bench, curling his legs up and holding his knees close to his chest. Law sat next to him, uncurling him from his ball and resting his head on his lap. Sanji looked up at him curiously, wondering how this was supposed to help him relax.

"Close your eyes." Law instructed, Sanji hesitantly obeying. He sighed as Law began running his fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He let himself relax, focusing on the silence around them and the feeling of the ship gently rocking back and forth with the waves. He heard seagulls in the distance, the water lapping at the shore and the wind gently rustling the trees from below.

He felt relaxed then, mind clear, and it was then that he remembered the memory that had caused him to fall.

"Keep your eyes closed and tell me what's on your mind." Law's deep voice cut through the silence, the sound only making Sanji feel calmer. He usually didn't like talking about his past, but right now it felt okay.

"I was only ten at the time, and I had just met Zeff when we got stranded. He saved me after I fell overboard, but he lost his foot in the process. I felt so guilty, because his feet were his weapons. He gave me food, and for the whole two months I stayed as far away from him as possible. But then I ran out of food, and I was so hungry..." Sanji trailed off, hand absently holding his stomach. He felt Law's hand cover his own, the gesture comforting.

"He had this huge bag with him, and I figured if I could steal some of his food I'd be okay until someone rescued us. But when I finally opened it, it was full of treasure." That had been the memory, opening Zeff's bag and being so disappointed that it wasn't food. "At that point, I was so sure we would die. Zeff looked like shit, and so did I. Just skin and bones...But then we were saved. In the end, Zeff taught me everything I know, from fighting to cooking. I owe him everything...which is why I have to find the All Blue." Just thinking about the All Blue made Sanji smile, and oddly enough, he felt better.

When he opened his eyes Law was staring rather intently at him, hand still massaging his scalp. "I can see why you're so bothered by small spaces. This island is rather cramped. However, you certainly don't look like you're starving." Law squeezed his stomach then, giving a thoughtful hum before slipping his hand under Sanji's shirt. "No, I'd say you're just fine. A bit scrawny, maybe..."

"Like you're one to talk!" Sanji had to grin, because Law was smirking at him rather playfully, something Sanji rarely got to see from him. "You're even skinnier than I am, asshole."

"Hmm, perhaps. Do you feel better now?"

Sanji was surprised that yeah, he actually felt a lot better after talking about it. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Sanji pulled Law down for a kiss, tongue swiping out to taste the surgeon's lips. Law groaned, pulling away before things could get too heated.

"As much as I would enjoy touching you, I have a feeling your crew will be returning soon, and I believe you wanted to start on dinner." Law stared down at him with a hungry look in his eyes, and Sanji wasn't sure if it was from the position they were in, or the idea of dinner.

"Mm, yeah, it's getting late." Sanji said, looking out of the window to find the sun already beginning to set. "Maybe later, though..." Sanji licked his lips, enjoying the way Law's eyes followed his tongue.

"Tempting as ever, aren't you."

* * *

Just as Sanji suspected, the fruit went great with the barbequed meats, and the girls were enjoying the coconut drinks he'd made. It was dark out now, and they were sitting around a campfire, eating the delicious food he'd made.

"Seriously Sanji, you should have seen it! It was huge!" Luffy was in the middle of telling him about the adventure they had while he'd been collecting fruits with Law. It sounded a little boring, much like the island actually was, but to Luffy it was exciting.

"We should have brought it back, you totally could have cooked it!" Usopp added, causing Sanji to grimace.

"I wouldn't want to gut a giant alligator, Usopp. Besides, if it was already dead it was probably full of maggots." Sanji was glad Nami talked them out of carrying it back, because really, that sounded terrible.

"That's what Robin said." Chopper looked at the woman rather fearfully, and Sanji could already imagine how that conversation went. Usopp had undoubtedly called her morbid for it.

"So what's on the schedule for tomorrow then? Since you guys already explored the entire island." Sanji could already hear Luffy whining about being bored tomorrow, not that he could blame him.

"We saw coral reef on the other side, and were thinking about fishing, but other than that there's really nothing to do. We already took care of everything on Wano, and all that's left is to go find Kaido." Nami said, looking bored already from the mere idea of fishing. That was more of Usopp's thing.

The mention of Kaido had Sanji feeling anxious all over again, and he could feel Law tense next to him.

"We set sail tomorrow night. I can't wait to fight Kaido!" Luffy grinned. The others seemed to collectively realize what fighting Kaido meant, because suddenly they were looking at Sanji with concerned expressions. It only made him feel worse, so he quietly gathered everyone's empty plates and retreated to the galley so start on dishes.

He felt Law enter the kitchen seconds later, the man wordlessly helping him clean up. They stayed quiet, neither of them wanting to address the fact that they would have to say goodbye soon. Sure, they would fight Kaido together, but as far as having quality time like this...it was pretty much over.

It felt like just yesterday when Sanji had walked in on Law in the shower and all of this started. To think, they were already out of time. But that had been the plan, after all, and their relationship was always supposed to be temporary.

"Before we reach Kaido, there's something I'd like to do. If it's okay with you, that is." Law suddenly said, and when Sanji looked at him he noticed the man was blushing ever so slightly.

"What is it?" He hesitantly asked, because when it came to Law wanting something, it could be anything. Law bit his lip, face flushing more, and Sanji began to feel genuinely concerned. Law never blushed, especially not this much.

"Tomorrow night after dinner, I'd like you to come to my room. We can talk about it then." Law said, and Sanji considered pressing him further, but Law looked ready to explode so he dropped it.

"Okay, but does that mean I'm sailing with you? Because as much as I'd like to..."

"You're captain will want to discuss the battle with all of you, and I'll be doing the same with my own crew. You can stay with me that night, but after that I'll have to teleport you back to your own ship. Not that I wouldn't like more time with you, it's just..." Law trailed off, looking guilty, of all things.

"No, I get it. We have to have our heads in the right place if we want to win. We have a whole day left together, so let's just enjoy it, okay?" Law nodded, looking relieved that Sanji understood. "Good. Now, let's go back outside."

Everyone had decided to sleep outside that night, including Law's crew, which crowded the beach quite a bit. Sanji settled in his own sleeping bag, Law having gone to talk to his crew. He stared up at the stars, jumping slightly when a hand popped out of nowhere to pat him on the head. He looked across the slumbering bodies of his crew at Robin, who offered him a smile that he quickly returned. He knew she was trying to help him feel better, and it worked.

It would be hard once Law was gone, but at least he had his crew to help him get through it.

* * *

Sanji woke later that night, curled close to Law's warm body. He glanced up at the surgeon to find he was also awake, staring up at the sky with a blank expression. He still wondered what went on in Law's head sometimes, but by now he'd accepted the fact that he probably would never know.

"Go to sleep, Law." Sanji mumbled against his chest, finger tracing the tattoos there absentmindedly. Law sighed, arm pulling Sanji closer.

"I will in a moment. My mind is just...preoccupied." Sanji had to agree, because _a lot_ of things would happen in the next few days.

"You're not going to almost die again, right?" Sanji suddenly asked, the idea scaring him more than it should. The battle wouldn't be personal this time since Law wouldn't be fighting Doflamingo, but Kaido was even stronger.

"I can't promise anything, of course, but I honestly don't think your crew, or mine for that matter, would let that happen. And if I'm being completely honest, I've got much more to live for now, so I don't think I'll be going anywhere." Law was giving him a look that clearly said 'you're that thing I've got to live for' and Sanji couldn't help but blush.

"Good. I'll be damned if anything happens to anyone, you included."

"The same goes for you, I hope you know that."

"Sorry to interrupt, but could you two save the sappy talk for later? I'm trying to sleep here!" Usopp whispered harshly at them, and Sanji couldn't help but snort, because _of course_ Usopp would hear them. Even Law chuckled a bit, which was rare to hear. Still, they were being sappy, and it was pretty stupid.

They could save it for later, if they really felt the need to.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait on this one, between finals and getting sick I've been a little busy. This chapter really took on a life of its own, I was kind of planning to end it but that didn't happen. Next chapter for sure though! Law's got something planned and I'm not ready to write it, because it's...not something I'm used to, I guess? So get ready for that. Just the idea of it…*blushes***

 ** _Anyways_ , reviews are always welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next day was...depressing, to say the least. Still, Sanji was determined to enjoy it and ignore the negative voices in the back of his head telling him he'd never see Law again. Instead he tried thinking positive. Of course he would see Law again, he'd promised he would. Someday they would meet again, when Sanji had his own restaurant on the All Blue.

Or at least, that was what he told himself.

In all honesty, Sanji really wanted to know what Law had in mind for tonight. The man had been acting strangely all day, stranger than usual anyways. Sanji would catch him staring out of the corner of his eye, and he'd been doing an awful lot of blushing. Whatever it was, Sanji had a feeling it would be good.

"Sanji, can you cook this one?" Luffy asked him suddenly, holding up a wriggling multicolored fish. They had been fishing all day, enjoying the sun and beautiful coral reef not far from shore.

"Yeah, Luffy, I can cook that one." Sanji replied, watching as Luffy tossed it in the bucket with the rest of the fish they were keeping.

"Yosh! I'll get more!" Luffy cheered, running back over to Usopp and Chopper who were having entirely too much fun fishing. Sanji sighed, leaning more heavily on Law as his boredom grew. It was relaxing, sure, and it wasn't like they got time off like this very often. Still, with everything coming up so soon, it was hard to enjoy anything.

"Are you going to cook all of this fish tonight?" Law asked him. Sanji figured he could, depending on what types of fish he'd been given.

"I'll have to check later, but I think I will. I've got plenty of mouths to feed."

"You don't have to feed my crew." Law said, even though he knew Sanji would do it anyways.

"It's no trouble. I like cooking, in case you haven't noticed." Sanji remarked, smirking when Law gently pulled on the back of his hair. "Mm, do that again. Feels good."

"Kinky bastard." Law muttered, though Sanji knew he was either smirking or blushing. He glanced up to find that it was both.

"You're sensitive today. Does it have anything to do with this secret you're keeping from me?" Sanji asked, not really expecting an answer from Law. He'd been questioning him about it all morning, but Law refused to talk about it. He _did_ get flustered, though, which amused Sanji to no end.

"It's not a secret." Law said, flipping a page of the medical tome he was reading. "In fact, it's nothing we haven't done before. It's just a little...different."

"See, that's the part I want to know about." Sanji pressed, leaning fully back onto Law who grunted at the sudden weight.

"You'll know plenty tonight. Be patient, brat." Law smirked at him, the irritating bastard, and Sanji decided he would make today as difficult as possible for the man.

"A brat, am I?" Sanji grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and leaning in close to Law's face. Law blinked, furrowing his eyebrows when Sanji merely grinned at him.

"You're only proving my point, I hope you know."

"Mm, if I'm a brat you're a pretty perverted old man." Sanji replied airily, knowing Law wasn't very fond of being called old. It served the asshole right.

" _I'm_ perverted? That's funny, coming from you. I wasn't the one with a nosebleed this morning." Sanji growled, hoping Law had forgotten about that. It had been early, and the girls had already gotten changed into their bikinis. Sanji hadn't been expecting it.

"Shitty surgeon." He grumbled, rolling off of Law and popping a cigarette in his mouth. He supposed he would have to wait to see what Law was planning, even if it killed him.

"Sanji, I found another fish!"

"He's lying, that was _my_ fish!"

* * *

The rest of the day had dragged on, but it was nice spending time with Law so Sanji wasn't going to complain. Eventually the sun set and Sanji prepared dinner, using almost all of the fish they had caught. They ate outside again, gathered around a campfire and discussing Kaido, something Sanji really didn't care to think about yet.

"I wonder if that magnet guy is still there." Luffy said, Law scowling at the mention of Kid.

"It won't make a difference. If anything, Eustass distracted him long enough for us to finish things." Law said, and Sanji was seriously beginning to wonder what Kid had done to him. He'd seen Law briefly in Sabaody, but for the most part he had been distracted.

"But how are we going to fight him? He's a monster!" Usopp asked, Chopper looking just as frightened as the sniper.

"We'll win for sure Usopp, just leave it to me!"Luffy grinned, mouth full of food. Sanji zoned out, wondering how the hell it was nighttime already. He only had one night left with Law, and he really wanted some alone time with the man. Law noticed, of course, subtly picking up his plate and going back to the ship. Sanji followed, gathering everyone's dishes and forcing Luffy to give up his plate before he ate everything.

Just like the night before, they quietly washed the dishes, only instead of joining the others on the beach they boarded Law's ship and traversed down to his bedroom.

Law was...fidgety, which was incredibly weird given the man usually liked to appear confidant, no matter what he was doing. Sanji sat on his bed, raising an eyebrow when Law hesitated.

"Law, seriously, it's just me. Whatever you want to do, I'm okay with it." Sanji said, reaching out and pulling Law closer. The surgeon sighed, straddling Sanji's hips and burying his face in the blond's hair.

"It's just not something I've ever...done with someone. I suppose it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable." Sanji was dying of curiosity now, because if it was something _Law_ had never done before, well, he really wanted to fucking do it.

"Just tell me. You know I'll do just about anything with you." Sanji wondered if it was something kinky. It would make sense, and damn, did it sound great. It had to be something really kinky though, for Law to be embarrassed by it.

"Well, I'd like to shower first, if you would care to join me..." Law trailed off, leaning down to kiss Sanji and lick at his lips. Sanji nodded eagerly, a joint shower sounding perfect.

He let Law lead him into the bathroom, stripping his suit and watching as Law got undressed. He knew he was hard already, not that he particularly cared. He just wanted to enjoy their last night together, and this was a perfect way to do it.

They stepped under the spray together, the water pleasantly hot. Sanji grabbed the shampoo and lathered his hair before doing the same to Law, who looked rather sleepy all of a sudden. Sanji laughed, leaning up to kiss Law. A simple kiss turned into a clash of tongues and teeth, and before Sanji knew it they were back in Law's bed, still dripping wet.

Sanji had the surgeon pinned underneath him, their hardened cocks rubbing against each other as they panted for breath. Sanji pushed Law's dampened hair out of his face, pausing for a second to admire the man like this. Law was beautiful, which should be weird for Sanji since he'd always thought only women were beautiful. But Law was different, and Sanji loved it.

"Can you tell me what we're doing now?" Sanji asked, thumb stroking over Law's reddening cheekbone.

Law closed his eyes and sighed, biting his lip when Sanji rotated his hips. "I want to... _fuck_." Law slapped a hand over his eyes, grimacing as the words refused to come out of his mouth.

"Yeah, that much is obvious. But we always fuck. I thought you wanted something different?" Sanji asked, grinding his hips against Law's and hissing as pleasure coursed through his body.

"I want to...make love." Law said it so quietly Sanji wondered if he heard right. He could feel his own face heating up, because yeah, he'd feel a little awkward asking for that as well. But Law had been right. It was still sex, but it was...different. It was probably the most innocent thing Law had ever asked of him, and Sanji couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay." Sanji said, heart hammering in his chest. He almost felt stupid, getting so excited for something simple like this. But he supposed it probably _wasn't_ so simple, since it took a lot for Law to even ask for it. Law _did_ say it was something he'd never done before. Hell, Sanji had never done it before either. All he and Law did was fuck, but it could never really be described as... _making love_. "How...I mean, do you want me to, or..."

"I'd like to...take turns, if that's alright. But if you could go first..." Law gulped, uncovering his eyes and giving Sanji an uncertain look. Sanji smiled, leaning down to kiss Law again, feeling the man relax beneath him.

"Okay, but I have to warn you I'm not completely sure I know what I'm doing." Sanji chuckled nervously, sucking on Law's neck and getting an appreciative groan in return.

"That makes two of us." Law said, arching into Sanji's body. Their cocks slid against each other, earning a jolt from both of them. "Just...go slow."

"Right. Slow." Sanji knew they had gone slow before, but even then, they were still chasing release. This would be different. It would be much more intimate than anything they had done before, and while that was...slightly intimidating, it was mostly exciting.

Sanji licked and nipped his way down Law's throat and collar bone, tongue tracing the tattoos on his chest and flicking against his nipples. Law hissed, legs wrapping around Sanji's waist. He continued his path down to Law's stomach, tongue dipping into the ridges of Law's abs before reaching the v-line of his hips. He stopped there, enjoying the growl of frustration from Law as he reached for the oil. He slicked his fingers, drizzling some onto his cock before gently inserting one finger into Law's entrance. He used his free hand to spread the oil on his erection, staring at Law with half lidded eyes. The surgeon already looked overwhelmed, and Sanji wondered if he had issues with intimacy like this. They had never done anything like this before, after all, so it wouldn't be surprising.

"Law, if you want me to stop all you have to do is ask." Sanji said, biting his lip when Law bucked his hips back onto Sanji's finger.

"I know. I'm okay, truly, it just...feels good, is all. You should go faster."

"Hmm, I believe you just told me to go slow two seconds ago. Already that turned on, are we?" Sanji grinned down at Law, inserting another finger and stretching Law open even more. The man writhed beneath him, letting out a frustrated whine that had Sanji's cock throbbing.

"I'm ready, just...get on with it." Law gasped when Sanji's fingers brushed against his prostate, a drop of precome forming at the tip of his cock.

"Patience, remember? You made me wait a whole day before even telling me what you wanted. If you want it so badly, you'll have to ask nicely." Sanji slowly inserted a third finger, stretching Law wide. The man moaned, breath hitching at the end. Sanji felt his resolve slip. He needed to be inside of Law before he went insane.

"Please, Sanji, I can't... _hah_ …I need—fuck!" Law cried out as Sanji curled all three fingers, hips bucking off of the bed. "Ah.. _please_.."

Sanji knew that was all he could get from Law right now and decided to be merciful, slicking his cock one more time before sliding into Law. They both shuddered once he bottomed out, pausing to catch their breath. Sanji stared down at Law, moving his still damp hair away from his face again. He pressed his lips to Law's forehead, the gesture so intimate it caught both of them off-guard. Sanji was suddenly hyper-aware of the sensations assaulting his body. The feeling of Law's cock pulsating against his stomach, the tight heat wrapped around his painfully hard cock, the feel of Law's heart pounding against his chest.

Law's cheeks were flushed, golden eyes dark with lust as he gazed back at Sanji, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. There was a tightness around his eyes that concerned Sanji. He hoped this wasn't too much for Law, but in all honesty, it was a lot for him to take in as well. He couldn't imagine how Law felt. The surgeon wasn't used to letting someone get so close to him like this, even after all the times they've fucked. But this was different.

"Are you okay?" He asked, resting his forehead against Law's. Law nodded, hands coming up to rest on Sanji's shoulders. "Okay. I'm going to start moving then."

He was certain he'd never gone this slow, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remained before slowly plunging back in, each thrust pulling a gasp from Law. It was agonizing, but in the best sense of the word. Sanji bit down gently on Law's neck, hips snapping at the end of every thrust now, causing both of them to groan.

"Sanji, fuck, please...this is driving me crazy." Law gasped as Sanji pulled out completely before roughly slamming back into him, spine arching and legs squeezing Sanji's hips even tighter.

"Okay, but you can't come. We're going to switch positions, remember?" Sanji said, increasing his pace slightly. Law's nails scratched down his back, pulling a pleasurable moan from the blond.

"Hah...you can go faster than that...I won't come." Law nearly sobbed when Sanji grabbed his cock, smearing precome around the engorged tip.

"You feel like you're about to explode." Sanji said, nibbling on Law's earlobe and digging his thumbnail into the slit of Law's cock.

"Oh, fuck..." Law panted, wrapping his arms around Sanji and pulling him closer. Sanji could feel his body shuddering beneath him, wondering if he was really that close or if his emotions were getting the best of him. Sanji certainly felt more sentimental than usual, and he knew it would get worse once Law was inside of him. This was the last time they would be able to do this, at least for a long time. Sanji wasn't ready to let him go.

"Are you ready, or should I keep going?" He asked, nuzzling the side of Law's face. As much as he loved being on top sometimes, right now he really needed to let Law take over.

"No, I'm ready." Law replied, whining as Sanji pulled out. He flopped down onto the bed, wrapping his legs around Law's narrow hips and lifting his own. Law was shaking, but Sanji knew he probably was too. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and when Law began preparing him he felt his vision waver, because fuck did that feel good. No wonder Law had nearly begged him to hurry up.

Luckily for him, Law was just as ready as he was to get things moving along, entering Sanji in one smooth stroke. Sanji bit his lip, a flood of emotions suddenly overwhelming him. He didn't want this to end. What he had with Law was perfect, something he would never find again. He didn't want to say goodbye. As hard as he tried to believe they would see each other again, there was no guarantee it would happen.

Going everyday without even hearing Law's voice seemed...almost too much to bear.

"Sanji?" Law asked, even his _voice_ shaking, and Sanji realized his vision had gotten blurry. He mentally kicked himself for being such a sap. He didn't want to ruin their last night together.

"I'm good. You can move." He replied, eyes rolling slightly as Law pulled out. His hips snapped forward, drawing a cry from Sanji's mouth. Even when Law was trying to be slow, his hips still had a lot of power behind them. Still, it was the slowest Law had ever gone with him before, and it was killing both of them. Law gave a particularly harsh thrust, one hand coming up to cover his mouth as a moan threatened to slip out.

"No, don't do that. I like hearing you." Sanji pulled his hand away, keeping it entwined with his own.

Law nodded, his other hand reaching up to grab Sanji's free one. The gesture seemed to have an effect on both of them, their hands squeezed tight together as Law began to move faster. Law kept his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, biting so hard Sanji thought it might bleed. He leaned up, stretching his neck to reach the mans lips and pulling the abused one into his mouth, tongue gently swiping across it. Law's eyes still held a tightness around them, and since Sanji was so close, he could see the beginning of what could be tears in them, although he couldn't be certain. Still, just the idea of it made Sanji irrationally emotional.

"Fuck, Law, don't..." His words trailed off as Law angled his hips up, hitting Sanji's prostate dead on with every thrust.

"I know." Law replied, burying his face in the crook of Sanji's neck and sucking on his fluttering pulse. "It's a lot..to deal with." Law panted, his rhythm becoming erratic. Sanji gripped his hands tighter, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. He didn't want to come, because then this would be over, and they would be one step closer to leaving each other.

Law seemed to have the same thought, because just when it seemed they were both about to come, Law stilled. They both gasped as they were robbed of the euphoric feeling, bodies tense and shuddering.

" _Fucking_...Law, we can't...do this all night...I'll lose my mind." Sanji gasped, sucking on Law's collar bone and grinding his dripping erection against Law's stomach.

"I know. Just a little longer." Law said, moving his hips slowly again. He ducked his head down to capture Sanji's lips, tongue sliding against the blond's. They stared at each other through half-lidded, hazy eyes, both sharing the same look of desperate wanting. Neither one of them could stand the idea of this ending.

"Law...I _can't_..." Sanji wasn't even sure what he was trying to say, his mind was too fuzzy, but he could feel his throat tighten painfully. He wasn't going to fucking cry, because he would see Law again one day, no matter what. Still, he would miss the asshole a lot, and he wasn't ready to deal with that.

"I know..." Law's voice was oddly soft, his entire body vibrating as if it were about to shatter. Sanji felt himself getting close yet again, Law's hips snapping into him with abandon. They swallowed each others moans, never breaking eye contact, even when Law stilled and once again prevented them from coming. Sanji gripped Law's hands tight enough to probably leave marks, and Law returned the gesture, eyebrows furrowing. He buried his face against Sanji's neck again, taking shuddering breaths and trying to calm down.

Sanji wanted to say something, but at this point forming a sentence was out of the question. His eyes refused to stop watering, much to his great annoyance. Crying wasn't necessary right now. Why would he cry if he was going to see Law again?

He wasn't going to fucking cry and ruin the night.

Although, a sudden sniffle from Law made him think otherwise.

"Law?" He asked, receiving a shaky nod in return. "Hey...don't do that. You're going to get me started. I don't think I'll be able to stop, either."

Law chuckled a bit, though it didn't make either one of them feel better. Still, it got the man to look at him, at least. Seeing Law cry was something Sanji never even imagined seeing, because he honestly didn't think Law was _capable_ of crying. But right now was kind of a...special circumstance. Which is why Sanji let his own tears fall, because fuck it, they could both cry if they wanted to.

"I've known all this time...that we would have to deal with this, and yet somehow...I'm still not ready for it. I feel rather foolish for being so sentimental." Law sighed, sniffling as Sanji reached up to wipe his eyes.

"Heh, me too." Sanji was at least glad they were both feeling the same way. "But we shouldn't be sad, right? At least we got to experience this."

"Mm, I'm glad. And I will see you again, hopefully before you find the All Blue." Law nodded, offering Sanji a tiny smile before wiggling his hips. "But for right now, I would really like to continue."

"Fuck, yes, and don't torture me this time. I don't want blue balls." Sanji wrapped his arms around Law's neck, holding on as the man began slamming into him again, causing the headboard to repeatedly hit the wall.

"I can assure you... _hah_...I don't either." Law said, being more vocal than Sanji can remember him being. It was nice to see him actually get lost in the moment instead of worrying about his composure for once.

"Oh fuck, Law, I'm not going to last long." Sanji said, moaning loud enough that the others could probably hear him all the way from the beach.

"Ah...I'm not either..." Law groaned, pace becoming erratic yet again. Only this time, Law had no intention of stopping. Sanji felt his entire body go numb as come shot onto their stomachs, moaning Law's name as his mind went blank. He felt Law's body go stiff as warmth filled him up inside, the blond forcing an eye open to see Law's face tense up, a wonderful moan escaping him. It took both of them a minute to stop their bodies from convulsing, little after shocks of pleasure spiking through their systems.

Law collapsed next to him, instantly pulling him in close. Sanji didn't care that they were wet and covered in come, Law's body was warm and comforting and that was all that mattered. "Fuck, I love you." Law said, still panting for breath. Sanji giggled, feeling almost drunk in his post-coital state.

"I love you too. That was...fuck, a great idea. We should have done that in the first place." Sanji was glad that they waited though, because it made the experience that much more meaningful.

"Hmm, indeed we should have. Not that our past experiences have been any less enjoyable."

"Fuck no, you're great in bed regardless." Law blushed slightly at that, burying his face in Sanji's hair.

"I gave you a hickey." Law said, and Sanji had to laugh.

"I gave you like, five. Consider them going away presents." Sanji kissed the one he'd left on Law's chest, hands sliding up and down the surgeon's back.

"Mm, that's not fair. I'll have to give you more." Law purred, latching onto Sanji's neck and sucking. The blond let him, too tired to do anything else but lay there. Law gave him several more, most of which on his neck and chest. Sanji almost wished they would last forever.

"Law...this is probably a stupid question, but while we're apart...will you, y'know...see other people?" Sanji had no idea where the thought came from, but the idea of it had him feeling incredibly jealous. He certainly didn't plan on sleeping with anyone, no matter how long it took to see Law again.

"That is an _exceptionally_ stupid question, and you should know the answer is no. You're it for me, Sanji. I never craved sex to begin with, so I'll be fine until I see you again. I do hope you share the same sentiments."

"Of course. I don't need anyone else. Just you." Sanji replied, kissing Law and feeling his eyelids droop. He needed sleep, but at the same time, he wanted to stay up all night with Law. It was the last few hours they had left.

"I'm glad. I never would have expected...this. Being alone for the rest of my life had sounded pleasant, but now...well, you have a way of changing my mind." Law said, kissing Sanji's forehead and sighing.

"Heh, I wish I could say I was sorry. You know, you better call me or something. If I have to wait until the grand opening of my restaurant to hear from you, I'm gonna be pretty pissed." Sanji said, poking Law's chest for good measure.

"Whenever I get the chance, of course I will. I'm sure I could write you, at the very least." Law yawned, struggling to keep his eyes open. Sanji was in the same state, trying desperately but failing.

"You better, shitty doctor. I'm going...to miss you." Sanji felt himself drifting, curling closer to Law and closing his eyes.

He could have sworn he heard Law say he would miss him too, but he was already dead to the world.

* * *

Law teleported him back the next morning, but not before cuddling with him for a few hours. They may have woken up early solely for that purpose, but that was besides the point. Law had given him one of his shirts, and in exchange Sanji gave him the shirt he usually slept in. It was small, but at least they would have something of each others to hold on to. They didn't really say goodbye since they would still be fighting together soon, but they did hug each other for a few seconds too long.

They had kissed, and that was it.

Sanji already felt like a small piece of his heart was missing, but he refused to acknowledge it because really, he didn't need to be so dramatic. They had clearly established the fact that they would keep in touch, and Sanji was confidant now that they would meet again.

Still, he couldn't ignore it completely, and he felt a bit sad for the rest of that day. He had his crew though, and they made sure to cheer him up.

Kaido was the next step, and Sanji felt ready for it. Whatever the future held for him, he would take it in stride, and now he had two goals to look forward to. Finding the All Blue, and seeing Law again.

And he would be damned if he didn't accomplish both of them.

* * *

 **I can't believe it's over, but it was fun to write. I'm...most likely going to add a little epilogue to this, and that will be the end of it. And of course, I've already got another lawsan fic going. When will my obsession with these two end?^^'**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, get that order out! Table seven is waiting!" Sanji spooned soup into a bowl, barking out commands as his employees bustled about, hands full of delicious looking food. They were having yet another busy day, not an empty seat to be found. Sanji was still getting used to it. Running a second Baratie was always eventful, especially on the All Blue. As soon as word got out that the mythical sea existed, and a restaurant was being built there, people practically swarmed them. But Sanji was living his dream, just like his nakama.

Luffy visited him a lot, despite being the Pirate King. He was always being chased by someone wanting his title, but luckily for Sanji, he had a body guard protecting his business. Zoro loved the chance to fight, whether it was someone after Luffy or himself. As long as they didn't cause any damage to his restaurant, Sanji didn't care. In fact, sometimes he joined in on the action. He didn't want to get rusty, after all.

Nami traveled with Luffy, always working on her map of the world, so Sanji got to see her just as often. He saw everyone, really, since they all still traveled together. Robin had learned quite a bit about the worlds history, searching for ponyglyphs and helping Nami discover new islands. He didn't see Usopp as much since the man enjoyed staying with Kaya, but they were married so he couldn't blame the guy.

He saw Franky the least, since he stayed on Water 7 with Iceburg, always working on a project. Brook had decided to stay at the restaurant, wanting to share his music with the customers. Chopper had become a rather talented doctor, healing people wherever Luffy and the others went. A lot had changed, sure, but at the same time they were still a crew, living their dreams freely. Sanji couldn't ask for anything better. Except maybe one thing…

"Boss, is the soup ready for table four?" Sanji snapped out of his thoughts, sprinkling a little more cilantro into the bowl before handing it to one of the waiters. He tried not to let his mind wander at work, but sometimes it became too much. He was happy, but he still felt like he was missing something. He knew exactly what that something was, too.

It had been nearly a decade since he last saw Law. Somehow they never ran into each other again, both of them too busy. They had talked a handful of times, but being pirates tended to get in the way. Still, Sanji kept his promise, always keeping one table open in case Law ever showed up. Sanji had opened his restaurant three years ago, though, and word _must_ have reached Law. Still, the man had yet to show up. Sanji had a terrible feeling Law would never show up. Maybe he'd moved on and forgotten about Sanji, or worse, he might not be _alive_ anymore.

Sanji hated thinking like that, but after so many years…

"Hey, boss, you might want to come out here!" He heard someone yell, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. They were in the middle of lunch rush, he couldn't just leave the kitchen.

"Can it wait? I've got my hands full!" He yelled back, growling when he got no response. Suddenly his top waiter came rushing into the kitchen, an excited grin on his face.

"I don't think it can wait, sir, it's uh...a code yellow." Sanji felt his heart stop beating, because he'd trained his staff to alert him of certain guests arriving, and code yellow was reserved for one person in particular. But it couldn't possibly be him.

"You remember what that means, right?" He asked skeptically, the man shaking his head eagerly in response.

"I remember, sir! The table you've kept reserved is finally being used!"

Sanji dropped everything he was holding in shock, legs carrying him out of the kitchen so fast he nearly knocked the waiter down. Guests were giving him weird looks as he burst through the doors, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on the one person he never thought he'd see again.

"Well, I see you saved a table for me. Sorry it took so long." Law looked the same as he did ten years ago, giving Sanji the same little smirk he always did. Sanji couldn't quite form a response, too shocked by the fact that Law was there, standing right in front of him. He gaped for a moment, and then his legs were moving again, carrying him towards Law and nearly tackling the man.

"Fuck, I thought you...are you really here?" Sanji wrapped his arms around Law's neck, completely forgetting the fact that everyone was watching them, including his staff who wore shit-eating grins.

"Of course, I've been trying to get here for years, but...things kept getting in the way. I hope you can forgive me."

"I'm just glad you're alive. We need to talk, but...not here. Let me feed you and then we can go upstairs." Sanji said, releasing Law and looking up to where his crew sat. He grinned, waving at them and glad to see they were all okay, too.

"Well, I can't say no to _your_ food, can I?"

* * *

Sanji sat down on his bed, patting the empty spot next to him for Law who looked a little nervous. Sanji still couldn't believe he was sitting next to him, after so many years of wondering. But Law was alive and well, and by what Sanji could gather, he still had feelings for him.

"So, what exactly have you been doing? I hadn't heard from you for so long, I kind of thought the worst." Sanji asked, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Law just to see if he was real. The man sighed, removing his hat and frowning. Sanji noticed the thin gray streaks running through his dark blue hair and frowned too, because a thirty-six year old shouldn't have gray hair.

"I've been...traveling, mostly. It took me a long time to figure out what to do with my life after Doflamingo. Eventually I decided to use my fruits abilities for something useful. I've been treating people with incurable diseases, slowly making my way to you. It took a lot longer than expected. Some of the places I went to were riddled with plagues, which took quite a bit of my time. It also took a toll on my own well being." Law explained, running a hand through his hair. Sanji still didn't understand, because that didn't explain why Law seemed to have aged so much.

"Law...what aren't you telling me?" He hesitated to ask, because he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear it.

He sighed again, hesitating before looking Sanji in the eye. "I neglected to tell you because I feared what you might think. I've been a fool for keeping it from you for so long, and I suppose it made me reluctant to come here, because I knew you would notice..."

"What is it?" Sanji asked, wondering what Law could possibly be keeping from him this time. He always knew the man still had secrets, and had accepted that he would never know all of them, but this one seemed important.

"When I fought Doflamingo, it took all of my strength, and even then it wasn't enough. But I had to keep fighting...despite being on the verge of death. In the end, I had to use my own life force to give myself strength to fight. I can't say for certain how much of my life is gone now, but as you can see it took its toll."

Sanji blinked, not quite getting what Law was telling him but knowing it was bad. "So...you lost part of your life so you could keep fighting?"

"Yes. I never told you about it, and I'm truly sorry for that. But defeating Doflamingo was the most important thing. I had to do everything in my power, no matter what happened to me. I can't say for certain how much of my life is gone now." Law replied, staring at the floor now. Sanji felt angry, sure, because Law never did value his life that much. But now...Sanji _finally_ had him back. While it was cowardly of Law to never tell him, he couldn't bring himself to care, because Law was still _alive_.

"Well then...guess I have to enjoy you while I can, right?" Law's eyes snapped up to him in mild shock, obviously not expecting Sanji to want anything to do with him.

"You...aren't angry with me?" He asked, blinking as Sanji cupped his cheeks and sighed.

"A little, yeah, but I honestly missed you too much to let this ruin what we have. It's been ten _years_ , Law. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I wish you would have told me sooner, but this is just...how you are. I accepted that a long time ago." Sanji leaned in closer to kiss Law, eyes fluttering closed as the surgeon returned it. It bothered him that Law was missing an unknown chunk of his life, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of their happiness. Not when he finally had Law back.

"If it makes you feel any better, I intend on staying here with you. My crew still want to travel, and will be visiting every now and again. Of course, if you don't want me here..." Law trailed off as Sanji kissed him again, this time more aggressively, and chuckled at the eagerness.

"Haven't I told you this before? You're stuck with me. I'm not letting you go again, old man." Sanji smirked, grabbing a handful of Law's hair as the man scowled.

"Still a brat, after all these years." Law grinned, straddling Sanji's hips as they kissed again, quickly making up for lost time.

They weren't perfect, and still had things to work on, but at least they were finally together again.

* * *

 **The level of sappiness is almost too much for me to handle, but it's a happy ending and that's all that matters. At least I finally finished this fic, and now I can focus on another one. Hopefully this was a decent enough epilogue, I literally had no idea how to write it, haha.**


End file.
